


Assassins in a Hero's world

by Snek44



Category: Assassination Classroom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead Needs a Raise, M/M, Nemuri and Irina have a strange bond, half crack, send help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 45,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snek44/pseuds/Snek44
Summary: Karma, Nagisa, Irina and Karasuma, as well as Ritsu got transported to the world of My Hero Academia. Now they are trying to get back home, while keeping their head low.But we'll see how that goes...
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 110
Kudos: 570





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story can also be found on Wattpad! And no, I didn't just take it, that is my account: Snek44

**Chapter 1: Who would have thought.**

It was night time, and Nagisa started to get annoyed by Karma. They have been asked by Ritsu to overlook a project she started, which gained the attention of the government. That’s why Karasuma and Irena had joined them. 

The idea was a teleportation portal, to get as fast as possible from point a to b. 

Not many knew about this project, since it could cause massive problems if it got into the wrong hands, so there was only a small group of researchers, and a few ingenious, who had built and fixed things on the machine. 

“Karama,” Nagisa began nicely, “Can you maybe stop messing with my hair?” 

“Nah.” 

“I don’t think you---” 

“Sorry to interrupt your grooming session Karma,” Ritsu said, as she appeared on the screen in front of them, “But can you come down to the portal? Karasuma and Irina are already here.” And like that the screen turned black. 

Nagisa started to turn into the shade of Karmas hair, and even Karma was slightly embarrassed, but he hid it before Nagisa could see the faint red which was covering his cheeks. 

With a smirk, he leaned down to Nagisa, planting a small kiss on his forehead, and then threw the smaller boy over his shoulder. 

Nagisa shrieked up at the sudden movement, but couldn’t do anything, since Karma decided to take a “short cut”, and it was better not to interrupt someone when they are jumping down several floors, without making any signs for slowing down. 

And after what seemed an eternity, in Nagisa’s eyes, they arrived. 

“Took you long enough,” Irina commented, “What did you two do that it took so long for you to get here?” “Karma was grooming Nagisa.” “He was not! He was annoying me!” 

She snorted, as she looked at the boys. Nagis had a beautifully made french braid. 

Karasuma could only pinche the bridge of his nose. They would never become serious, would they? And while they continued to bicker, nobody realised that the untested portal had started to boot up. And when it was fully activated, Ritsu had finally realized that something was wrong, but she was too late. 

Somebody from the staff had pushed the four into the portal. Ritsu could only quickly load herself onto Karma's phone, since it was the most durable, and would survive some damage. 

But the four, who didn’t realise what was happening were shocked, and couldn’t react quickly enough, but only saw a familiar grin, of a certain death god. 

And like that, they were sucked in. 

°-°

It took Nagisa all of his willpower to wake up. Not only did his head hurl, like that one time he tried one of Karmas special spices out of curiosity, he was also enveloped in something warm, which was extremely comfortable. 

When he finally snapped out of it, he realised that he was on top of Karma. 

“Seems like the sleeping beauty is finally awake, huh?” Nagisa looked around, ignoring Karma's comment for the moment. They were in some kind of old warehouse? He saw Bitch-sensei cleaning up the place, somehow. More like moving the boxes around. And Karasuma was on a laptop with Ritsu? 

“I think I accidentally took something I shouldn’t have.” 

Ritsu, who heard him, made her way as best as she could to the startled boy, who was now sitting in Karmas lap. “Hello Nagisa,” she spoke, “I know you must be confused, but let me explain what happened, or do you wish to rest a little more?” 

“No, I think I want the story now.” 

Ritsu smiled, “Alright.” 

“It has turned out the experiment wasn’t a total fail, but not a big success either. While we did move from one place to another, we have crossed into another earth, where the moon has never been blown up by our dear teacher.” 

She looked at Nagisa to make sure that he understood everything she had said so far, and then continued. 

“In this new world, humanity has had an evolutionary step, which allowed them to have superhuman abilities. The rest is the same, but with only the fact that these powers, which are referred to as Quirks, exist. Same government, which means the same passwords. Karasuma is currently working on faking us some papers.” 

“But-” 

“Why am I now a living being, with functioning organs?” Naisa nodded. “It seems like, during the crossing, my code was rewritten of sorts? Or maybe there are other factors in this world which allowed me to change, but I can’t keep this form up for long, then I have to get back into an electrical device. Only an hour a day, or my body will give up.” 

“Then how long have I been knocked out?” Nagisa asked out loud, and Karma happily replied. “For three good days, I constantly snuggled up to me. you just wouldn’t let me go!” 

Ritsu rolled her eyes, as she left them to bicker, Karma had woken up just a few hours ago, so he wasn’t better than Nagisa in that factor. Back with Karasuma, she asked, “How are the papers coming along?” 

“I have everything, except the Quirks.” 

“Couldn’t we just write down Quirkless? It’s not like we have anything to present as Quirks, maybe in my case, but,” Ritsu asked. Irina was the one who answered that question. “Discrimination. Considering how many were born with this power, and that only people with strong Quirks are leading powers proves that point.”

Karasuma agreed with that, “It will get extremely hard to find any job. You can just have horns, and they would rather take that person in, than a Quirkless genius. And we also have to figure out what else you can do Ritsu.” 

“I don’t understand.” 

“While it is surely a surprise, I am guessing that you have some kind of Quirk, and not counting the entering and leaving of any electrical device. Did you maybe do something without noticing it?” 

While Ritsu was deep in thought, Karma and Nagisa joined the party, and the redhead spoke, “Didn’t you take an item with you into this virtual world?” 

“Right, I did that. Could it work with humans, and could I move them with me from one to another device?” 

Now the question laid open. They had to test it. 

“I’ll do it, considering I was the last one to wake up, it’s just fair to you all.” “But--” “Don’t worry Karma, what is the worst that can happen?” Ritsu wanted to mention the possibility of forever staying stuck on the internet, or maybe losing a few limbs, but she didn’t want to give the boy a heart-attack. 

“Are you ready?” She put out one of her hands so Nagisa could hold onto it, while having her hand on his phone. Karma had moved a little and put his phone on the floor. “Yeah.” And in the blink of an eye, they were where Karma's phone was. 

“Holy shit, what kind of stuff you can do with this!” 

“Karma, no.” 

“Then I’m writing down, Digital movement?” Karasuma asked, and got a few nods of agreement. “Now that we have Ritsu down, who is next?” 

Nagisa lifted his hand in the air, and answered, “In your case, maybe some kind of physical enchantment? Speed and strength? You are stronger than the average human, and if the people are as focused on their powers as I think they are, you could just pass through Mr Karasuma.” 

“Just call me Karasuma, but that is a good idea. Next one?” 

“Devil's Kiss. My Quirk,” Irina blurred out. “My knock out instant ko kiss, you know? Wouldn’t that work? I highly doubt that anybody has taught themselves this technique.” 

“That is likely, but why the strange name?” Ritsu asked. Irina shrugged, probably just felt like it. 

“Now, what about you two?” 

“Shocking wave? I could use the technique Mr Lovro taught me, and it could probably pass. Or maybe some kind of emotion reading Quirk? Since I’m not half that bad at figuring out how others feel, if I concentrate. Do Quirks even have backlashes, they have to, right?”

“That is correct, but with training, they can be minimised,” Irina said. 

“Back to the topic,” Karasuma spoke, “I like your way of thinking, but we should keep it simple, we can use the emotion reading, but for it to activate, you have to have a clear mind.” Nagisa nodded, agreeing with the idea. 

Now only Karma was left. 

“Don’t write down anything. Let me stay Quirkless,” the grin anticipated the next line Karma dropped, “I’ll beat those fuckers back into their place.” 

Nagisa just sighed, Karasuma shook his head, Irina mumbled something along the lines of ‘Typical Karma’, and Ritsu went back into the internet. 

“Fine, I’ll write you down as Quirkless, even if it would be better for you to have something, maybe even constant sadism, but this is something I should have thought of.” Karasuma typed down Karmas data, and finished up everything he had to. “Before I send anything off, it would be strange if just our group walked around, so we might have to write ourselves down as a family.” 

“No way, I don’t want to be related to Bitch-sensei in any way, and then I can’t date Nagisa, so that would suck,” Karma commented. 

“And I wouldn’t want you as my child!” Irina stuck out her tongue in a childish manner. 

Karasuma could feel the headache coming. “Since you are ‘Quirkless’ we could make up a story that we are your godparents. We wouldn’t be related, and you could stay together with Nagisa. And Nagisa I hope you don’t mind, but could we change your last name for now? And I would also ask you, Irina, to take on my last name, since it would be less suspicious if we took on mine.” 

“I don’t mind, but then I have to call you dad, right? Since I can’t keep to just say Karasuma,” Nagisa asked innocently, “I guess I would have to get used to it. It’s strange.” 

“And you can expect a lot of pet names from me dear, now write that down honey.” 

“I regret my decision, but it is the only way to fall of the radar for a bit,” as he was typing he turned to Nagisa and said, “And for the record, you will be ‘adopted’, since the Quirks of the parents mix to create something even more powerful.” 

“That means that there are people who are in arranged marriages just to get the perfect child?” Nagisa asked, disgusted. 

“Yes, but no,” Karma said, “While in the eyes of law, it is illegal to force somebody into doing that, there are so many loopholes, that it is practically useless. While the government is somewhat the same, it seems like they are a little less competent, since Quirks over brains is the motto in this world. The only smart ones seem to be the ones with intelligence Quirks, or the top villains.”

“We are in some kind of superhero movie, I swear.” 

“Considering that we have a Koro-sensei in our classroom, I would say we are already none, just that we are the heroes saving the world,” Karma snickered at the thought of him being a hero. How ridiculous. 

“I guess.” 

“Alright, I have finished the data, but what now? We don’t have any proper ID’s or papers, that would be a little suspicious, cut that. It is just suspicious,” Karasuma pointed out. 

“Let us stay on the low for the time, until we make enough money to be able to afford an apartment, and then get somebody to steal my purse which was filled with the documents. We could maybe put Ritsu up for this, since she could just jump out of one phone to the other.” 

“Since when are you so smart Bitch-sensei?” Karma asked, and Irena hit his head. “I am a professional killer, never forget that!” 

“Can you stop with the bickering? It’s getting annoying, but I do agree. let us stay low, that means no going out Irena. You just have that aura, we can’t risk getting in trouble because of your sex-appeal. But now the big question is, how do we get money?” 

“Well, I have some change, will that help?” Karma commented, and Irena joined in. “Yeah, I also have my purse with me, my card is also there, Ritsu, can you check if our cards are active, we could maybe start tomorrow with the plan.”

“I’m on it.” 

“If that truly is the case, I would maybe stay at a hotel for a few days. To make it more believable.” 

“That means we have a plan?” Nagisa asked, and they agreed. How fun this is, isn’t it?


	2. Well then

**Chapter 2: Well then.**

It was the next day, and the group hadn't slept that well, they were still in an old warehouse, which wasn’t used. There weren’t any blankets or soft mattresses to sleep on, so they used each other for warmth. Karma and Nagisa were together, and Irina and Karasuma. 

It was the obvious thing to do in this situation. 

“Morning,” Irina yawned, straightening her hair down and making sure she looked presentable. Then she moved to Nagisa, since he had problems with his hair. One of the rubber bands holding his hair up snapped. 

“Now, where to go Karasuma?” Karma asked, while Irina put Nagisa’s hair into a high ponytail. 

“Now, in my files, I have been originally born here, and for my marriage, I have decided to move with my wife around the world. Along the lines of the trip we have decided to stay in America for a while, since we wanted to meet our godchild, Karma. Then we adopted Nagisa. So we decided to settle back down in Japan. Karma tagged along and is staying with us since he needs a legal guardian.” 

“Huh, that isn’t half that bad,” Irina said out loud, finished with Nagisa’s hair. 

“But what about cameras? Wouldn’t somebody at some point maybe check the airport cameras or something? Or just the cameras in general?” Karma asked. 

“We’ll have Ritsu fake them. Deep-fakes and these types of things haven’t been discovered properly. If they want good movies they hire people with fitting Quirks. Ritsu, how are things working?” Ritsu jumped out of his phone with a bag in her hand. 

“I have figured out that I can take things out of the digital world and bring them here. I have made some tests during the night, and it seems like they won’t disappear, so I got you some clothing. And no, this won’t work with any valuable items, or we could become the richest people with cookie clicker.” 

“But everything else works?” Karma asked. 

“I haven’t tested it out to which degree I can get things out, but no, I won’t bring you spices from all over the world,” she calmly spoke, handing them the clothing to Irena, who looked inside excitedly. 

“Thank you very much, Ritsu.” “Don’t worry about it Nagisa. It is kind of my fault for not realising that the portal has been opened. But that is not the topic right now. I have indeed the fakes ready, I’ll slowly let you be seen until the point where you are in front of a camera in a local place. Now excuse me.” 

“You know what I find strange?” Karma began, “Why is Ritsu so, how do I put it, proper? Not like the one we know.” 

“She could have been shocked from the sudden change,” Irina said, “But I do agree we should spend more time with her and talk as soon we have the house or apartment.” 

“Good, now that is decided, let us change and then head out. Ritsu should have uploaded the route we are taking onto your phone, and till where we have to keep our presence hidden.” Karasuma turned to Karma and Irina, “Don’t mess this up.”

After some comments from the troublesome duo, they headed out.

They quietly moved along, dogging anybody who could be troublesome. After half an hour, when they arrived at a somewhat filled place, they slowly started to let themself be seen. They were chatting like a normal family, but if you looked closely, you could see some exhaustion, which made the travelling part even more believable.

A few eyes were on them, after all, there was Irina. She made sure that people saw a rather big bag, which was filled with ‘documents’. 

“Damn, look at her, bet she has some kind of beauty Quirk, since, look at those breasts,” some guys from a small group commented. They acted as if they didn’t hear them. “Hush, look at her ring, she is married!” “Come one Lucy, don’t be such a killjoy!” “Why am I even putting up with you?” 

They continued moving when they arrived near a lowly placed security camera. 

Then Ritsu, who was disguised, jumped out, grabbing Irina’s bag. Irina shrieked out of shock and fear, which got the attention of a small group of future heroes, but before they could do anything, Ritsu had disappeared, as fast as she came. 

“Are you alright ma’am?” Some kid in glasses asked, chopping the air violently with his arms. 

“Yes, I’m fine, but,” Irina began, looking at the direction where the ‘thief’ sprinted off. My family and I just came back here to Japan to settle down again, and all our documents were in the bag…” She drifted off with her thoughts, while Iida assured her they would get the bag back. 

In the meantime Todoroki and Izuku spoke with Karasuma in hopes of some more details. 

“Good day, my name is Todoroki and this is Midoriya,” Shoto pointed to the boy with his head. “Could we ask you some questions until the pro’s arrive, to make it easier?” “Ah! We are students from UA, so don’t worry about anything!” Midoriya beamed. 

“Thank you very much,” Karasuma kindly said, with his features getting a little softer, “Now, what do you need?” 

“Well, at first it would be important to maybe get a picture of the bag, or at least a description. We can check the cameras for an accurate picture of the thief, maybe what has been inside of the bag?” Shoto began listing all the things off, and Karasuma replied. 

“We have been living in America, the USA to be specific, for quite some time, but we thought that it would be nice to move back to Japan. We have arrived today, and just made our way to an estate agency,” Karasuma motioned with his head to the backpacks and the rather big suitcase of Irena. 

The suitcase just had some essentials, and some clothes which Ritsu brought them. In the backpacks Nagisa and Karma just bunkered some of Karma’s stuff, which he had stored somewhere nobody could ever figure out. 

“What happened now problem-child?” A tiered voice spoke. When they turned around, they saw Aizawa, Nemuri and Hizashi in civilian clothing. 

“Oh! Mr Aizawa,” Izuku stammered out. “These people have been robbed, and we are trying to help them, apparently there were many documents in the lady’s bag.” He motioned to Irena. “They moved from America.” 

“They don’t look very American to me.” 

“That is rude!” 

Irina heard that, and made her way to the pro’s. “Well, I am Russian after all, but I have decided to move around the world, and when I arrived in Japan, I fell in love.” She elegantly made her way to Karasuma. “I still remember,” her voice got dreamy, but she got cut off. 

“Yeah yeah, hopeless love, strong man saved you, bla, bla, bla,” Karma gagged, “Basically, they married, moved around, settled down in America to meet their godchild, me, and decided to adopt Nagisa. Now wanted to move back, documents got stolen.” 

“Thank you Karma,” she huffed out a little. 

“I think we should maybe take this whole thing to a police station?” Nagisa asked, “It is a little rude to just talk it out here, it isn’t like we can catch the person now.” Karma moved to Nagisa, and plopped himself onto the boy's head. “Good idea.” 

°-°

“Alright, thank you for your cooperation,” the policeman spoke, “We will get you your documents as fast as possible.” He excused himself, and the four were left alone. 

Irina sighed, putting her head onto Karasumas shoulder. Were these things always so tedious? Somehow, she can’t remember the last time she had been to a police station. Karma fell asleep half the way, and Nagisa also started to dose away on the red-heads lap. 

“Take a nap,” Karasuma said, “If they need anything else, I’ll just deal with it.” She gave him a small smile of gratitude, and he smiled back. 

“They must be the cutest couple I have seen in a while,” Nemuri commented, as she watched the lovebirds. “Hart shell got cracked by the beautiful girl, who brings out the soft parts of his soul out.” They could see how she wiped away some fake tears, oh how touched she was. 

Aizawa was getting annoyed by it. He had told the students to go back to their dorms, but now they might have been a good distraction for Nemuri. 

“Anyway,” Hizashi said, “What should we do now? I don’t think that they will need our help, and we still have things to finish for classes tomorrow, and I don’t think that they need any more help with this. And don’t we have a task to find another language teacher for kids who are interested to speak another language like German?” 

“Ugh, right,” Nemuri groaned, “I almost forgot about that.” 

“Anyway, I think we can let the police handle everything, now let us go back.” Aizawa turned around, but was stopped by a police officer, “I am sorry, but you have to fill out some forms.” All three of them groaned. 

It took them one hour, who would have guessed that a purse would take up so much time of the police, but then again, there were important papers in it.

“Do you think that they will get their papers back?” Nemuri asked, “And what if they can’t find them.” 

Aizawa just stared into his coffee and answered without looking up, “If that is the case, they will receive some printed new one. I informed myself, and it seems that they are registered, and they should have no problem with anything. Now let us go, I want to sleep with my cat.” 

They stood up and moved out, there they saw the children, and it seemed like the red-head tormented the blue-haired kid. Under her breath, Nemuri muttered, “That’s not how you should treat a lady.” And made her way to the kids. 

Hizashi agreed with it, and Aizawa just kept quiet. 

“Excuse me?” Nemuri began softly, Karma turned around, keeping Nagisa’s rubber band out of his reach, “You know that it isn’t nice to torment a lady like that? So could you please give the girl her hairband back?” 

Karma’s grin became sadistic, and his eyes glimmered with mischief, “Sure, when I met my friend from America again, I can give her a rubber band, anything else?” 

Nemuri was shocked, and her eyes drifted to Nagisa, who was now pouting. 

“I’m male!” 

Karma erupted in chuckles and Aizawa kept his down, but he had it all on video, ready to send to the teachers group chat. Nemuri was embarrassed while Hizashi just avoided eye-contact. 

Karma then went onto one of his knees and spoke, “Yeah, Nagisa. My lady? Do you wish to have your hairband, which holds your precious locks together?” Nagisa just snatched it out of Karma's hands, putting his hair back together. 

Now you could hear Aizawa chuckle under his breath, oh how he loved to identify people with one look. The redhead made it even better.

Embarrassed Nemuri stuttered out, “That is not very heroic of you! I understand that I made a mistake, for which I deeply apologise, but no need to rub salt into the wound.” Nagisa muttered, ‘If you only knew.’

“Me, a hero? That must have been one of the best things I have heard in a while.”

The trio didn’t understand, and looked over to Nagisa, who showed no reaction for this phrase. Aizawa went into his mind. ‘I don’t understand, he seems to have a sharp mind, used for mischief, and he isn’t like most kids, you can see that he has muscles, so why?’ 

But that question couldn’t be answered, since Irena and Karasuma came out of the back, the police officer looked disgusted at Karma. 

“Let us so now, we have received new copies, since they couldn’t find our papers,” Karasuma said, while Irena said something to the now cherry officer in another language. “Alright.” “Aye aye, sir!” 

And the trio left. 


	3. Finally, plans can be formed.

It took a few days, but after a lot of houses and apartments, they have decided on a small looking house, which provides enough space for a training room, and the similar. The basement was also soundproof, and had plenty of space, so it was fitting for plans. 

Irina fell into a big pile of blankets, which Ritsu brought them, “Ah, why is this so annoying.” 

“Well, that’s what it means to move from a place to another,” Ritsu giggled. 

“Look at who is back to their normal self,” Irina commented, “What bit you, to become so stuck up like that Asano brat?” “I was still shocked about having a real body!” Ritsu twirled around, “And I had so much information which I had to process, my head still hurts.” 

“Then go rest Ritsu,” Karasuma said, who put down a box, “You already did so much, we will now take over the decoration of the house.” 

“Hm? Oh yeah, should some of the furniture arrive today? The ones we ordered?” Irina asked out of the mountain which has devoured her. And just as she finished, Nagisa and Karma came in with some men in overalls. 

“Furniture is here,” Nagisa said smiling softly. “Where should we move everything?” 

“I’ll take that over,” she said, getting out of her hole. Slowly, she stretched her body, and a few of the men, and women were blushing slightly, ignoring Karasuma’s glasses. “Follow me. You kids just help here out.” And they moved away. 

“So boss, what is burning?” Karma asked. 

“About the rooms, we have a big basement, the ground floor, which we are in, an attic, and three rooms on the first floor. We will use the rooms on the first floor as bedrooms, one for me and Irian, and each for you, or do you want to share a room?” 

Karma shrugged, and looked at Nagisa, “I don’t mind, we could use the other room as a guest room or just a more ‘private’ one which shouldn’t be that accessible to everybody.” 

“That is a good way of thinking. Then let us do that. The ground floor is a little obvious, we will have one big room which is functioning as the living room and kitchen. The small room near the stairs is the bathroom, the other room can then be used as a library?” As Karasuma went into his thoughts on the basement, the kids started helping to move the boxes to the side. 

Just as they finished, Irina came back down, thanking the men and women. 

“This is still so strange,” she spoke, as she moved to the, soon to be, living room. “Yes, I know it’s rude to stare, I did it without anybody noticing, but this one chick was like eight arms attached to her lower back, along with her normal two up here.” 

“I guess we will have to get used to this, but isn’t it Saturday? If we get most done today, we can just enjoy tomorrow without doing that much,” Karasuma suggested, and they liked that idea.

°-°

The Midoriyas and Bakugos have always been close, so when they received a new family in the neighbourhood, you knew they would bundle up to meet them. Just like on this Sunday.

“Ah, there you are!” Inko exclaimed. She and her son Izuku were standing in front of their house with some food in hand, and since their house was closer, waiting for the family of three in front of there. “I wondered where you could have been, and where is Masuru?”

“Hello Inko, he sadly couldn’t come, but maybe next time, if they are nice,” Mitsuki, Katsuki's mother, explained. Bakugo, who was on her left just scoffed, “Why am I even here, dealing with a bunch of extras.” 

His mom quickly hit his head sending him a glare, if he made them look bad, he would pay for it. Bakugo kept quiet. 

Inko smiled widely, “Great, that let us all go.” 

It didn’t take them long and they arrived at the house. They ringed at the gate, since they weren’t sure if they would be alright with them just entering, and after a minute, Bakugo started complaining. “Ugh, it seems like they aren’t here, we wasted time.” 

“Manners, brat! They arrived a few days ago, they must have been working the whole time!” She hit him again, and then they heard two voices talk, which came from the small balcony. 

“Karma, go check who is at the gate, and be nice,” the voice sounded threatening, but the other voice, probably Karma, didn’t care, “Yeah, yeah.” On the balcony, there was now a tall kid, with bright red hair. In the frame of the door from where he came, a small girl with blue hair, wearing an oversized shirt, stood. 

Karma then waved Nagisa off, and jumped off the railing with a backflip. Nagisa shook his head. 

The group of four shrieked up, the kid fell! But before they could do anything, Karma landed on his feet, and casually strolled over to the gate with a shit-eating grin. “So,” he looked at everybody with a judging look, “What can I do for you?” His smile just screamed mischief. 

“Oh, yeah,” Inko quickly snapped out of it, “We are two families in the neighbourhood, and thought that you might want some extra hands? Or some refreshments?” She and Midoriya lifted the bags they were holding, so Karma could see them. He shrugged. “Eh, don’t see a problem.” 

‘He seems familiar,’ Izuku thought, as he followed the redhead, ‘I have the feeling I saw him somewhere.’ 

Inside the house, he led them to the right, where there was a big living room. It looked mostly presentable, they were still a few boxes here and there, and the kitchen also wasn’t fully equipped. 

It was kept simple, and nothing too special, the walls had a red bottom line, while the rest of the wall was kept in a caramel-like colour, just lighter. The couch was also set up, with a small table in front of it. There weren’t any electrical devices, except the rather large TV. 

From behind them, a new voice spoke. 

“Huh? It is you again.” Izuku turned around and saw the lady who he had helped a few days ago. “Nice to see you again, miss!” He smiled, she returned the smile. 

“You know her?” Katsuki asked, surprised that the nerd knew somebody rather rich, which was obvious from the items in the room. “I helped her out a few days ago Kacchan, somebody stole her purse which was full of documents.” 

“Huh.” 

“I am sorry that the house looks like that, but we didn’t expect anybody to come,” she shifted her body, taking on the posture of somebody who was genuinely sorry. Irina didn’t care that much, so that’s why she gave them a rather sloppy closed eye smile, in case any of them paid attention to the eyes. These kids were future Heroes after all. 

“Oh, no worries,” Inko began, becoming a little embarrassed at the kindness, Mitsuki continued for her friend, “You couldn’t have possibly known, no worries.” 

“Alright then,” Irina made her way past the group, moving to the kitchen, “Would you like some tea or coffee? I can’t offer you anything, but we do have macarons.” “Oh, we brought you some things! Do you mind if we put them on the table?” Inko asked. “Not at all.” 

As the ladies were putting things on the table, Izuku and Bakugo sat down. “Do you-” “Shut it.” Izuku cowered away a little, Kacchan never was in a good mood in such situations. And where was Karma? 

Above them suddenly a voice spoke, “Huh, there is the kid who helped us.” When Izuku looked up, he was met with two blue clear eyes staring at him, it was almost as if she could look into your soul. “Hello?” Izuku awkwardly asked. But how could you judge him? It’s not like you start a conversation with a girl who was hanging from the vents of the house. 

“Little girls shouldn’t be playing in vents. Why don’t you be good and come down?” Bakugo said, annoyed. 

“Well kind sir, it just happens to be that I am in the same grade as you, so would you kindly shut up?” Nagisa asked, “And another teeny tiny detail you have missed about me.” He backflipped into the room, and his posture changed, becoming a little more serious, “I’m male, not female.” 

Inko made a mental note to not accidentally switch up his gender since he was bothered by it, Irina shook her head and Mitsuki just covered her mouth so no giggles would escape, which didn’t work too well. 

Karma who had this whole thing on video, now entered the room. “I can’t wake Karasuma, could you try Irina?” 

“He probably stayed up the whole night, let him sleep, why don’t you kids go out, I’m sure they could show you around a little why I have a nice chat with their parents?” She smiled at them, but the message was clear, ‘You are in the way, out. Now.’ 

“That is a wonderful idea,” Inko said, putting her hands together, “I’m sure they can show them the newly opened cafe.” 

“You have enough money?” Irina asked. “Always.” Karma grinned back. “Then go, the adults are talking now,” and with a playful push she made them go. 

Outside, Karma made an overly dramatic bow towards Nagisa, to let him pass, “Ladies first.” Izuku wanted to interrupt, since the smaller boy didn’t like being addressed with the wrong gender, but Nagisa just pushed Karma to the side. 

“Lead the way you two.” 

Bakugo immediately started to speed off before Izuku got the chance to say anything. He wanted to tell Bakugo that he had to slow down, after all these were just civilians, and didn’t have any type of physical training which would allow them to keep up. But they have already arrived at the cafe with a new best time. 

“Looks nice, to say the least, but never judge a book by its cover, isn’t that right Nagisa?” 

Izuku jumped, and even Bakugo was shocked. Did they have some kind of speed quirk, or physical enchanting one? 

Bakugo, being Bakugo, just entered the small, but cosy cafe, with the other three following behind him. And to his and Izuku’s surprise to many of there classmates and teacher in the cafe. The first one to notice Midoriya and Bakugo was Kirishima, “Bakubro, Midobro! Hi!” 

The assassins quickly looked at him, and the first thought of him was, that he was like an overly excited and energetic dog, but a lethal one. 

“Uuh, new people, who are they?” Mina asked, as she looked at Karma, and then her eyes dropped down to Nagisa. The boy could fell Karmas smirk forming from miles away, and he didn’t know how to kill him in front of three pro’s who had helped them, and a few future heroes. 

“Taking care of children now, Bakugo? How nice of you,” Todorokis monotone voice rang across the room, oh how Aizawa would use this situation against his students. 

He shared an ance with the two kids, and the message was clear, the redhead would make sure to mock them all, and the smaller one was annoyed, but wouldn’t do too much about it, before everyone gave there shot. 

He had his phone out, and could also see a recording device, which looked strange, in the taller boys possession. He liked the kid, but wouldn’t want him in his class. 

Izuku didn’t get a chance to correct anybody over Bakugo’s animal-like growling. 

And Hizashi and Nemuri just kept quiet, since they knew it was either them at Aizawa’s fury for interrupting, or the students forever being mocked for this. 

Fun. 

  
  



	4. The cafe incident.

“Oh come on, she probably isn’t that young, Todoroki. Maybe her Quirk?” Mina suggested, and Kirishima had something to add to that, “But look how tiny she is. Even compared to Izuku!” “I think that the mademoiselle is older than you all think.” 

“Guys, isn’t that a bit, how do I put it?” Momo wondered, “Ridiculous? Why are you all assuming that girls age? Especially since she is standing right there.” 

Nagisa smiled, and Karma knew this would be good, “Well this ‘lady’ here is male. So please address me correctly, will you?” It was clear that this was not a question. 

Aizawa just chuckled, and the other two in his company avoided eye-contact. 

“Mr Aizawa?” They all asked, and then Mina began talking, “You knew, didn’t you?! Why did you just keep quiet, especially you Nemuri, I thought the tea club had to stick together.” The tear in her eyes made Nemuri feel a little guilty, but Aizawa had to say something, “Mina, is it her fault that you are unable to know if the person in front of you is male, female, or whatever else they feel comfortable with?” 

“No, but--” 

“Then there isn’t any discussion on the table. Seems like I have to talk to get you all some extra classes on this topic.” The students groaned, well except Bakugo and Izuku. “But now the question is how Izuku and Bakugo did on this.” 

Karma grinned, “Well kind sir, while Izuku didn’t speak it out, to my knowledge, he did think about it, Bakugo on the other hand.” The grin didn’t fall, and Aizawa received a message on his phone. He clicked on the video, and was surprised that it even had subtitles. 

“Interesting.” 

“Can we maybe stop guessing my gender and maybe get some coffee or cake?” Nagisa asked annoyed, huffing it out. Karma patted his head, “Sure thing. Strawberry?” Nagisa nodded. 

Both of them went to get themself some coffee and cake, while Bakugo and Izuku got dragged into the middle of the group. The teachers were quickly forgotten. “So, Bakubro, who are they? Old friends?” Somebody snorted, “As if he can have friends.” “Oh hush.” 

“Well, they just moved into our neighbourhood, and our mothers kind of forced us to bring them out of the house, so the adults could talk.” He shot a glance to the duo, who were now talking in a language they couldn’t understand, but if Izuku had to guess, it would be French. 

“One of them jumped off the balcony on the first floor, the other came out crawling out of the vents.” 

“Blue be kind of sus though,” Mina said without thinking. 

They continued chatting, and the topic quickly changed from school, to games, and more. The duo was forgotten by the students. 

“Seems like they managed to settle down,” Nemuri began talking quietly, so the boys wouldn’t hear them. “That’s good isn’t it, seems like they didn’t have any problems. maybe your gut feeling was wrong Aizawa? There weren’t any problems!” 

“Yeah, I know, but,” He began, there was just something that didn’t feel right. Why was the police officer so disgusted by Karma? “But what Sho?” 

“Maybe I can answer that question?” Karma asked, and the group turned to the boy, who’s attention was fully on his blueberry cheesecake. The pro’s were shocked, to say the least, while yes, Nemuri and Hizashi weren’t as good at keeping their voices down. They could pass with no problem, in somewhat louder places. Like cafes. 

“Now, to answer your question, the---” 

“Everybody freeze!” 

Everybody turned to the voice, and there were villains, probably. Karma had to put down his urge to mock the group, considering that they didn’t even bother to cover up their faces, but in a time of Quirks, he guessed it would be easy to find them anyway. 

“Hand us the money, and nobody gets hurt,” a man with strangely coloured patches, all over his skin, spoke. 

Nobody dared to move, the students of class 1a looked at their teachers, what should they do. Under the table, Aizawa gave them the signal to say low, they would take over. 

But that was a problem, Nemuri couldn’t knock out all of the people in the room, and Hizashi could burst the eardrums of many, which he didn’t want to risk. Aizawa was the only one who could do some damage. 

While one of the trio stood at the entrance, likely using his Quirk, the others raided the cafe and the people in it with their money and other devices. 

Then the guy with the patches on his skin turned around, and saw Nagisa, who had kept his head low, but now accidentally made eye contact. 

“Look at this cutie, I bet she would make a lot of money if we sold her off. Crystal clear eyes, and decently long hair which is from the looks of it, soft as silk.” Nagisa looked at him, with a rather natural look. “And innocent it seems. Hey girl,” he looked at Karma, who was ready to rip him to shreds, but kept his urge down, “Come with us or we will kill him.” 

Nagisa let his head fall nobody saw Nagisa’s eyes darkening. “Kill?” 

“Yes, kill, taking his pathetic little life,” the villain grinned down at Nagisa, expecting to have broken this small little girl, “Now move.” 

“What do you even know,” Nagisa looked up, and the man took a step back, “I bet you have never even taken a life.” Nagisa jumped from his seat, clapping his hands in front of the poor fool, who then passed out. 

The attention of the room was now on the boy, who was on top of the villain, the other two looked at Nagisa, and were shocked at the pure killing intent in his eyes. Even if they weren’t that deep in the villain business, they knew to run when they saw something like this. 

The other civilians didn’t know why the villains shitted their pants, literally. And the future pro’s, and the current pro’s were behind Nagisa, so they couldn’t catch a good glance at his face. 

“Nagisa, you’re doing that thing again,” Karma calmly spoke, and Nagisa was out of his little trance. “Huh?” 

That distraction gave Aizawa enough time to knock the other two villains out. 

This would be a lot of unnecessary paperwork.

°-°

“So much to keeping it down,” Irina sighed, as she looked at the duo. Ritsu had informed her of what happened, and she somehow managed to pull herself out of Inkos worried hugs for the boys. The two ladies were now back home. 

“What happened here?” Karasuma asked. He was at the entrance of the room, and was mildly surprised to see Nagisa being scolded. He would have guessed that Karma would be the first one to cause some trouble. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Irina grabbed the bridge of her nose, “Damage has been done, and we can’t change a thing. That to whoever is up there that we have Ritsu, who will make sure that no videos will be posted online. We will just have to keep an even lower profile than before.” 

“From what I have observed, Nagisa got in trouble?” Karasuma asked. 

“Accidently let his killer instinct, on some poor dumbass who wanted to play the bad guy, wild,” Karma explained. “I told the heroes, the ones who helped us, that due to his Quirk which allows him to read emotions, he sometimes snaps a little when something is too overwhelming. And with the fact that we just moved across the world, I could assure them that it was just the pure pressure which built-up, so they let us go.” 

“That’s good,” Karasuma said, “But now, I have something to tell you.” 

“Is it connected with the fact that you didn’t rise with the sun like always?” Irina asked. 

“I didn’t even sleep, I was working up there the whole time. To make sure that there was no slip-up, and that we don’t seem rude, this was the easiest way to do it.” 

“Oh.” 

“But back to the topic. I was looking a little at the whole Hero and Villain situation, since I found it a little weird that there were only two terms, as if the heroes were doing everything for security. That isn’t that true, but not too much of the truth. Heros are usually in one district, and some have also decided to help in specific categories.” 

“Since they Quirks are fitting for these things, right?” Karma asked, who was now sitting on the sofa. 

“Correct, Villains are just the bad guys, but there is another party. Vigilante. There are also a few heroes who have started in this party, even if the information isn’t that clear.” 

Irina raised her hand, and then began talking, “There are like Heroes, but are they breaking rules, or using methods which aren’t accepted by the public?” She suggested it would make sense. 

“Not quite, they are breaking rules, but they are liked by the public since they take over more minor crimes, that’s why some types of heroes accept their work. One of them would be the underground hero, like Eraserhead. And can you guess who he is?” Karasuma asked. 

“The hobo?” 

“That is correct, but there was a party that wasn’t anywhere, actually, not even hitman, or similar things like that job. Even if I’m sure they would be a big demand for them,” he continued. 

Nagisa was now getting to talk, “Since all of them rely too much on Quirks, and they could easily be tracked, with a little search on said power, or they can at least minimise the suspects. And the factor that these ‘big bosses’ have, is people with strong Quirks on their side.” 

“But how would such people end up on the ‘dark side’,” Irian wondered, “If they are so strong, why down the dark path?” 

Karma had an answer for that, “There is discrimination against Quirkless people, but that isn’t the only type out there. If you have a weak Quirk, big dreams are impossible to reach, if you have a seemingly useless Quirk, people won’t be too kind to you, if you have Quirks like mind control, or other types which seem ‘villainous’.” Karma stopped there, the message was clear.

Irina’s lips became a thin line, their world was horrible, but this? Not only did they have the past, but nobody is learning from it, just because of this evolutionary step. 

“It’s not like we can do anything about it, we can just hope that people will start to stand up for themself, but for that, somebody weak has to stand up. And that’s what villains are attempting, but they are doing it wrong.” 

“All it takes is one bad day, correct?” Ritsu asked, who was now on the large TV. 

Karasuma nodded. 

The atmosphere was down, but Karma decided to change the topic, “Now, what should we do? Join a school? Or will it be homeschool? What about jobs for you two?” 

“That is a good point, we can’t just stay unemployed, even if we can survive, since money isn’t a problem, considering that our cards work here, and we have accounts. The police officer handed us some copies, since ours were ‘stolen’.”

“I was thinking about taking a job which I can complete from home,” Karasuma began, “Maybe an editor for the local newspaper? I do have experience in that field.” 

“Maybe a teacher? It would work, considering how many languages I can speak, and I bet English will be something people would want a non-native to teach. Not saying that Japanese English-teachers are bad. Ritsu could you maybe look up some jobs, and the requirements?” 

“Sure thing!” 

“Now, what to do with you two,” Karasuma began. “We can’t risk you getting sloppy, since you two are the best of your class, and have the closest chance to do any damage.” 

There was a minute of silence.

“Maybe we should fill the hole in the business?” 


	5. The rat god.

_ italic = english _

Nezu had something new to play with, and he liked it very much. Aizawa regretted telling him about the incident with the family, and then the two kids. He was praying that he wouldn’t invade their personal space, even if he didn’t care too much about it. 

“I still don’t understand why you are so interested in them?” Nemuri asked, who was sipping on some tea, “You said that their files are clean, there are enough camera shots with them from years back, and so on.” 

“It's a little too normal.” 

“Not everybody is as crazy as you are, or any of our students. Not everybody has a bone destroying kink, you know?” 

The little build-a-bear sipped on his tea, “But you know, the lady is searching for a job as a language teacher, and yes, I have looked up her search history. And I am interested.” “She is married.” “Not like that! I have looked up her resume, and she can speak 10 languages fluently, a few examples are English, French and Portuguese.” 

“So, what language do you want her to cover? Or is there another reason why we are here?” Aizawa asked, slightly annoyed. 

“I need some help deciding, I would maybe go for French, but my question is, how good are the students at English? Hizashi?” 

“As if you wouldn’t know, but to answer the question, while they do have the grammar down, and a big vocabulary, they do have problems with pronunciation and the general use of these words. They could find their way around, but only with troubles.” 

Nezu nodded, “Alright. So an extra English course, which is focusing on interaction with others. And her experience in other countries will help.” 

“Shouldn’t you, you know, ask her first?” Nemuri suggested. 

“Oh don’t you worry,” Nezu grinned. 

°-°

The group of four were in the living room, and while the adults were looking for jobs, Ritsu started planning their ‘business’. Karma was asleep on the couch, with Nagisa on top of him. Both were extremely calm, so calm they could almost resemble corpses, since you could barely hear anything from them. 

When the doorbell rang. 

“I’ll get it,” Irina said, getting into character. She looked at the camera, but there was nobody? Did some kids play a prank on them, but then the doorbell rang again, so she opened the door. And as she expected, there was nobody, “Seems like some kids played a prank.” 

“Not quite!” 

Irina looked down, only to see some strange creature, which she couldn’t pinpoint, in a suit. 

“Well, aren’t you classy,” she said, leaning into the doorframe. “What can I do for you on this day?” Irina kindly asked. 

“Well, may I first enter, if it isn’t too troubling?” 

Irina moved out of the way to let the small creature inside. From Ritsu, she knew that he was an important man, or rat-mouse-bear thing, in power. Nezu seemed satisfied with himself. 

Karasuma saw the small being enter, and quickly shot a glance at Irina, who just shrugged. Nezu quietly watched the silent interaction. Something he also saw were the two kids in the room. If it wasn’t for his enchanted hearing, he wouldn’t be able to realise that they were in the room.

“Should we move to another room, or will it be alright if we stay here?” Nezu asked, his voice above a whisper. 

“No need, we are awake,” Nagisa yawned. “I don’t want to wake up,” Karma said annoyed, since the warmth on his chest has moved. “We have a guest, so wake up before I do something you won’t like.” “Why are you so mean!” 

“Come on you two, you can continue napping in your room, now hush.” 

“Aye, aye ma’am.” Somehow they moved out of the room, even if they looked more like two zombies, than humans. 

“Please excuse them,” Irina said, “These kids sometimes can be a handful.” 

“Are they both yours?” Nezu asked since it would be strange if he would just blur out information he shouldn’t know. 

“We adopted Nagisa, but Karma is our godchild, and he was annoyed by America, so he managed to convince his parents to allow him to move to Japan. The kid has his way with words,” she added. “But that isn’t the topic in the current situation. Before we begin, may I interest you in some tea?” 

“That would be lovely.” 

After they have settled down, the real question arouses, what did he want? Nezu was here to ask Irina to teach at his school, but the other two couldn’t have possibly known. But instead of being nervous, they acted as if they were with an old friend. 

“Now, the reason why I have come to you today,” Nezu began, hoping to make them nervous, in case they were hiding something, but they showed no signs. “I have seen that you were searching for a job as a language teacher, and I would like you to teach at my school.” 

Irina almost spit out her tea. 

Now that was something she didn’t expect. 

Nezu was amused by this whole situation, as he saw how Karasuma helped his wife to calm down. And while it might seem a little cold for the normal eye, Nezu, on the other hand, saw the love, even if he wasn’t as good as Nemuri in such situations. 

“Are you alright?” Nezu asked the blond. 

“Yes, I am fine, I just didn’t expect to get the offer to teach at UA,” she smiled, “But why me? As far as I am concerned, only Heroes have been teaching at UA, what made you consider me?” 

“That must be the fact that you are fluent in 10 languages, Mrs Karasuma,” he smiled, “And the fact that you aren’t a hero is also a good thing, considering that the students have to know how to properly talk with civilians. And who is better in helping, than a civilian thinking?” 

“That is true,” Irina said, “And please, just call me Irina. Love, do you mind?” Karasuma planted a quick kiss on Irina’s forehead, and left the room with his computer. Quiet snickers were coming from the vent above. 

“Now, I am guessing I won’t be a normal English teacher?” Irina asked. 

“That is true, what you will be teaching is an extra course which focuses on communication with others, and not the grammar. Even if it would be nice to have them to write some things down. You will receive your classroom, in which you are allowed to teach however you wish.” 

“That is a bold statement, does that mean you would even accept if I would bring in a gun?” 

“Absolutely.” 

They stared at each other for a while. 

“NSFW?”

“NSFW,” Nezu confirmed, “If you don’t mind, but these kids are teens after all.”

“Alright, but I wish to change up the room, and the permission to kick out students, but only within a reason, and my pay.” 

“Of course.” Nezu hit the jackpot with her as a teacher. 

°-°

“Did you hear about the new course?” Izuku asked the class. A few groaned, “More school work.” 

“Yes, as the class representative I have been informed about it, we will get a taste for this class today, but that’s all I know, and you don’t have to participate in the class. It’s voluntary,” Iida informed the class. 

“Won’t change the fact that we will receive homework,” Mina said, “And what topic could it cover?” 

“What I think is more important is what kind of pro will be teaching it!” Izuku said excitedly, “They will come from a field we don’t know much I am guessing, and maybe it’s like extra hero work? We get to go out? So many opportunities!” 

“Well, I did overhear the teachers talk about a basic life skill which is necessary in the hero field,” Momo added to the topic. 

The bell rang before they could finish talking about the topic, and Aizawa entered in his yellow sleeping bag, just like always. 

“Morning class,” Aizawa slowly spoke, “As you all have heard today, there will be a new class. This isn’t mandatory, meaning you didn’t have to go, but it is advised to. Today, I will lead you to the classroom, where this class will be happening, and there you will spend the next hour, or two, I don’t know, I didn’t read the note given to me, to see if you would be interested.” 

“Sir! What hero teaches this course?” Izuku asked. 

“Let’s go.” 

Izuku was slightly offended, but followed regardless like the rest of his classmates. And the gossip continued. 

“Do you think the new teacher will be female?” Mineta asked, his mouth started to release drool, “Maybe it’s a NSFW class, it is something important to know.” Every gender moved away from him, as they could practically see his thoughts, and they didn’t like it a bit. 

Aizawa fell into the middle of the group, slowly moving to the back, when suddenly a lady bumped into the group. She fell onto the floor, while the students were still standing. Iida was the one who received the most impact.

“ _ Oh! I am so sorry mister! I didn’t mean to run straight into ya! _ ” The female jumped up and immediately started brushing off dust from Iida's clothing. “ _ I am so stupid! Does anything fit into this braindead head? I knew I had to set my alarm earlier!”  _ She continued to ramble in speeds which were barely understandable. 

She had short, lilac hair, and a strangely coloured eye. It could mean that she had to use it to activate her Quirk. The rest of her outfit was rather casual. 

Iida, who somewhat snapped out of it, started to speak in broken English, “ _ Don’t worry, ma’am. Calm down, please. _ ” 

“ _ Calm down? In what way, but that ain’t important right now, my ass has to head off before I’m late! Do ya know where the nurse office is, with the hero recovery girl? _ ” Honestly, barely anybody understood what she said, only bits, and a keyword is Recovery girl. 

“ _ Follow the way, at the end, go left, _ ” Iida instructed a little slowly. 

“ _ Oh thank you, dear! You don’t have a sweet clue how much this is saving my ass, bye! _ ” She gave Iida two small and quick kisses on each cheek, and then dashed off. 

Iida was, to keep it simple, Kirishima’s hair right now. How could a lady be so shameful?! 

Mineta was somewhere in a corner chanting ‘lucky bastard’. 

“Let us go, class, or we will be late,” Aizawa instructed, who was now in front of everybody again. “I don’t want to get in trouble, because all of you can’t get moving. Now hop hop.” And Aizawa started to speed off. 

‘Why is she so familiar?’ Izuku wondered, ‘Must be imagining things.’ And he quickly hurried to the group. 

After some time they arrived in front of a door, and Aizawa turned around. “This is your classroom, after this, you will have free time, meaning, all other classes are cancelled for today. I wish you luck, you need it.” And he walked away, not giving a single shit. 

“So, how worried should we be?” Mina asked, and Denki had an answer. “Yes.” 

Bakugo didn’t want to deal with the crackheads, and opened the door. Everything was dark, and then they heard a voice, “Please enter and take a seat.” For some reason it reminded them of a certain + rated teacher, and most didn’t like that though. 

When they all entered, the door closed, and the light turned on. 

“Welcome.” 

Irina, the woman a few of them have helped, was sitting there, smirking. This couldn’t be good. 


	6. Yes, killing, blood and marmalade.

The class with Irina was brutal, but fun. Most of the students had the feeling that they consumed more knowledge on the English language in these two hours, than in all of the classes they had. All of them were now in their common room, most of them becoming a big pile of human limbs, tangled together. 

“Do you think you will attend this class?” Momo asked, who was on top of Mina and Uraraka. The girls made noises of them, which couldn’t be pinpointed. 

“Probably,” Izuku said, “It was informative, and it will help if we ever have to deal with tourists who don’t know how to properly speak Japanese. But what I find strange is, why was she chosen to teach this? I mean, not to be rude, but, to my knowledge, there was never a teacher who wasn’t a hero.” 

“What an excellent question!” Nezu said, popping up behind him. 

“Ah!” 

“It is the fact that she can speak 10 languages fluently! And especially since she isn’t a hero, it makes her perfect for the job, after all, you won’t be communicating with Heroes all the time! And as a married woman she can tell you about human needs, yes, that is included in the plan.” 

“What human needs?” Izuku asked, Todoroki choked on his tea, while Bakugo spat out his water. 

Nezu looked at Izuku for a moment, with a shocked expression. ‘Don’t all teens know about such stuff?’ he thought. “Alright, you have to attend this class,” Nezu concluded. “I’ll make sure to inform Irina of this.” 

“Is it something bad?!” 

“Don’t worry about it Izuku,” Momo said, looking a little embarrassed. “But you never heard of the bees and birds?” 

“Of course I have! Who doesn’t know what bees and birds are? Those are animals we see almost every day.” Now the boy was confused. Many of his class just broke down, Bakugo being the one who laughed the loudest. “Oh fuck! Ahaha!” 

“Yeah, I’ll immediately inform Irina. Now enjoy your day.” 

°-°

The sun has finally gone down, revealing the moon with its companions, the stars, and now plans were starting to get along. 

“Now, before we send Nagisa and Karma, I have to inform you of our plan. Since I do have the original plans for the device, it is possible to build it, to get back home, and the basement would be big enough. But the problem is the power source. I have done some digging, and there are a few villains which could provide enough power, or we just suck up all of the energy for one try, but that would be risky.” 

“Let us go for the second option. We can’t risk a villain of this world entering our. While that thing would surely take care of it, but to make sure. And you do have the plans, so I bet we can take the risk,” Karasuma explained. 

“Alright, then I will make sure to get the materials down there and start building the portal, but the money we use for this should be from the ‘job’, are you two sure you want to do this?” Ritsu asked, she was currently out of the screen, sitting in front of everybody.

Nagisa looked at his hands, “Yeah, I’m sure, and it’s not like we are killing innocent, but bastards who have done something wrong. And we will also have to kill Koro-sensei, so this will be good training.” 

Karma just threw himself onto Nagisa, which snapped the small boy out of his little trance, “Yeah, yeah. We had this talk too often today. Who is the bastard we are killing?” 

“Alright,” Ritsu jumped into the screen and pulled up the data, “The person requesting this kill stayed anonymous, but has already paid out the first half of the payment. This man here,” she pulled up a picture of an ugly as man, “Has kidnapped many people from the ages 15 to 20.” 

“So, he raped them? Or the black market?” Irina asked, as she lit up her cigarette, “In that case, maybe we should get Karma to get under the victims, since he would rather pass in that age group, than Nagisa.” 

“Yes, and no. He keeps a few to himself, and sells others off. Some stay as amusement for his workers, the higher ranking ones. He is known to be a rather wealthy businessman, and the police and heroes had their eyes on him for some time, but never got any decent evidence.” 

“And that’s why he continues,” Karasuma concluded. 

“Correct. I assume that somebody in the same business-category, not the child trading, has decided to kill two birds with one stone. He would also pay extra if we leave anything that could help the heroes to bring out the truth, to crash the whole company. Prices range from half to one million, depending on how good the info is.” 

“Would it be worth it?” Irina asked, “And I’m not talking about the money, that is worth it. But. would it crash the economy drastically? Since we could leave a few hints, to make sure they fix the whole place up.” 

“No, it wouldn’t do any harm, since this illegal dealing is where most of the money comes from.” 

“Alright, that means we can fuck that bastard up,” Karma grinned, “Now, should I dress up dear Nagisa, or just sneaking in?” 

Ritsu sighed, “No, you don’t have to. And it might be too risky to pull out our cards at the beginning, and this is nothing compared to when you broke into the rocket, even if you had help then. I already uploaded everything you have to know, from underground heroes, to the layout of the building, I wish you luck, and may the force be with you.” 

u-u

Nezu just had to make sure the new teacher wasn’t some villain attempting to infiltrate UA, so he decided to watch through there many electronic devices, the main one being the front camera off the TV. 

“Why are we here again?” Aizawa asked, who was half asleep. 

“In case they find out, and try to sue me for anything inappropriate, and this will be a one-time thing anyway.” Nezu sounded way too amused by this, “And we already have it on, so no way we could go back now.” 

Aizawa groaned, but watched non the less. He was slightly interested, since Irina’s disguising skills are almost as good as transformation Quirks. If he didn’t know about her plan, he likely wouldn’t have known. 

A few minutes passed, when Irina entered the screen. She was covered in something red. 

“Is that blood?” Nemuri asked, not quite sure, but Karasuma entered the picture before she could say anything else? “So, what did you do?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. This was getting interesting. 

Shily, Irina lifted an open marmalade glass. 

Karasuma just shook his head, making his way to Irina, “Go get cleaned up, I’ll bring you some up.” 

Irina lit up, and dashed away. 

“Well, that was disappointing, but seems like you were wrong, Nezu,” Nemuri said, “And these two are dead.” She glanced at the sleeping Aizawa and Hizashi. 

“Fine.” 

°-°

“I got the target in my sight. What about you, sycophant?” Nagisa asked, who was near the window, looking into the room. The old fart had a few pictures of possible victims open. It took all of Nagisa’s will, not to rip him apart here and there. 

“I have him in shooting range, should I go ahead, or?” Karma asked. 

“Yes, now or never. And make sure you have the tranquiliser in, we can’t make a mistake.” 

“Got it.” 

Carefully Karma fixated on the fat covered neck, and while he was doing that, Nagisa opened the window, thinking that it wasn’t rusty in some kind of way. 

The fat fart fell asleep on his desk. 

“I’m moving now,” Nagia spoke quietly, “Keep my back clear.” 

“Got it dear.” 

Quietly, Nagisa moved into the room, making sure that the mask is in its place. As he observed the rather large room, with horrible in interior design, he found a way to kill eliminate him, while making it look like an accident, and spilling the information. 

“Black Box, can you open the small door, where the files are at?” Nagisa asked into his headpiece. “Sure thing Androgynous. Do you need help moving the body, or will you be alright?”

“I should be fine, little fuck is still in his chair with wheels. I’m surprised they still hold him.” 

Karma watched amused, how Nagisa struggled to move the unconscious body. He then hit it in the head with several book, which he furthermore let fall on top of his head. It should look like he had wanted to take some files out of the secret department, on top of the bookshelf, and then fell. 

And Nagisa did do a good job. 

Out of the corner of his eyes, Karma saw some movements, likely an underground hero who had a cat addiction. 

That’s why Karma moved into the shadows, more than he already was, making sure that the hobo didn’t see or feel his presents. “My dear? Trouble is arising, we don’t know if the cat is alive or dead in the box. What shall I do?” 

“Leave the cat be, it will find it’s way out, if you disturb it, and we don’t want that,” Nagisa informed Karma. Both of them knew that there was no cat, and it was Aizawa, the underground hero Eraserhead they were talking about. So Nagisa had to hurry. 

Just as quickly as he entered, he left. Making sure no hair was left on the crime scene, or at the incident. 

And like that, the boys dashed off, just in time for the pro to arrive at the position, where Karma had previously stood. 

‘How strange, I could have bet that there was something her,’ Aizaw thought as he looked over the rooftop. Then his eyes slowly moved to the window, only to see the pig passed out on the floor. ‘Wait, is that blood?’ 

°o°

“You had a ruff night, haven’t you?” Irina asked the coffee addict, who was on his fifth cup. “What happened to you?” 

“Your classes start in the afternoon, so why are you here?” Aizawa shot back annoyed. As the only ‘witness’, how the police put it, he had to be integrated, and then there was also the paperwork. And in all honesty, there was no reason to keep him at the police station, these fuckers wanted revenge for drinking their last coffee while they worked on a case together. 

“To inform you, Nemuri has asked me to help her in today’s class. So you will be seeing me around her, a lot.” 

Aizawa caught himself groning, this couldn’t mean anything good. While Irina could be quiet pleasant to talk to, she was perverted just like Midnight, with the difference that she didn’t show it. Sometimes he wondered just how that devil got married, since after observing the man, he knew that he wouldn’t just got for looks. 

Maybe they went through something? 

But Aizawa wasn’t the only one who was barely standing on his feet. 

Nagisa and Karma were dead. Not only did they pull off an assassination, but Karasuma, who was watching, gave them a three-hour class, on how they could have improved there job. And as to why he didn’t do it the next morning? 

“Now you two have it in your mind, tomorrow you will have forgotten half of it.” 

In moments like these, Karasuma could become the devil, but at least they now had a reason to stay in bed the whole day, watching a few movies, and reading stuff up which could be useful. 

And maybe a kiss or two, who knows. 

  
  



	7. Nezu, no. Stop.

Karasuma found a few days after Irina started working, a job as an editor, and whoever employed him, must be thanking the goods right now, considering how fast he works, and how many mistakes, misunderstandings and anything else that made the text horrific, found. 

And that gave Karasuma enough time to torture Nagisa and Karma with training. 

Ritsu felt bad for not helping them, but she had things to do. Not only did she build the portal, and had only an hour a day to do so, but she also watched over their security system, since somebody always finds a way into it, and she looked for people who were looking for assassinations. 

And the first one, which exposed the company, crashing the place, made a lot of people curious. It was mostly other businesses and villains, but there were a few heroes here and there who watched this whole situation with a curious eye. 

The whole thing was checked off as an incident, but people who knew what was going on, but didn’t have any evidence, knew differently. 

Ritsu stretched, looking over everything she had gotten so far. They received a lot of money, but it was only enough to get material for the start of the skeleton of the machine, but if this continued, they should get home fast enough. 

The screen rang, which meant that somebody was searching a little more than needed into the incident. Either a hero or a new client. 

°-°

“You want to do what now?” Nemuri asked, and Irina was slightly confused why this was such a bad idea. “After all of the things that happened, don’t you think that a villain could easily enter UA if you do that?” 

“I must agree,” Vlad spoke, “We had way too many incidents, let us look back at everything of class 1a? Just a suggestion.” 

Irina lifted a finger, “I still don’t understand why it’s such a bad idea to allow civilians to look into UA’s training, and all. It would benefit the students, since for some time the training could be made more realistically, if they agree to join in.” 

“Right, you didn’t keep up with the news here in Japan while you were, who knows where,” Aizawa commented, “Look, we had so many attacks, each time my class went out somewhere. We just can’t risk it, unless somebody knows civilians to knock them down a notch. Since I don’t think it would help somebody’s ego.” 

“That is true,” Nezu said, “Better not give Bakugo more to feed of off, and that’s the reason why I wanted to rig this whole thing.” 

“Have the public on your side, showing that you are strong enough to pull something like this, and get free labour out of innocent lives.” 

“That is correct Irina, seems like you know a thing or two about things like this.” 

“This is common sense. So, who did you think to spin around your pinky?” Oh how Irina hated this living Teddy. He thinks he knows everything just because he is the smartest being alive, and therefore can allow himself everything. But she wasn’t a professional killer for nothing. 

“Well, how about your kid and godchild?” Nezu suggested. Black, orbs staring into her very soul to see if she would break. 

“Not. Do you think I would allow them to get hurt? You have, just to remind you, a kid with a bone-breaking-kink, a guy with daddy issues and more theories than Historians at midnight, and an overly angry dog who seems to have extreme anger issues. Yeah, no.” 

“But I can assure them safety, and can pay in case they have to get to the hospital, and more.” 

“No is no, so lay off. Now if you excuse me, I have to go.” Irina quickly turned around, not listening to anything the street rat had to say. She wouldn’t allow those two to get hurt because of something stupid like this, who does that retarded animal think he is?!

Iida and Uraraka saw their new teacher storm off. They looked at each other and then followed her, trying to catch up. 

Nezu on the other hand didn’t know what he did wrong, why was she so, angry? Well, that was certainly one emotion, but there was something he could put his paw on. “What did I do wrong?” It was strange, after all, according to books on the human mind his tone, posture and so on was spot on to convince her. 

Aizawa seriously wanted to sleep till the end of the world now and Hizashi didn’t know what to say, just like the rest of the teachers in the office. 

Nemuri was the one who spoke, “A mothers fury is something you should never direct to yourself. And you did just that.” 

“A mothers, fury?” 

“A shit, he fucked up.” 

“But, why mothers? Isn’t she just angry?” What was so special that it was a mother fury, there was never a mention in books about it, aren’t humans simple-minded? And Irina adopted, so yes, in the papers she is a mother, and probably to Nagisa, but ‘mother’, isn’t that more a term used if they gave birth to be a ‘mother mother’.

“It’s hard to explain, and you won’t find it in any book, since it’s a little different everywhere,” Nemuri explained. It was obvious that their principal Nezu couldn’t possibly know anything about a mother's fury, how could he?

The teachers just looked at Nezu shaking their heads. 

°w°?

“Miss, miss!” Iida exclaimed. Both of them had problems following their teacher, who would have guessed that you could walk so fast on high heels? 

“Huh?” Irina turned around and saw two students out of breath. ‘Oh, Iida and Uraraka, right? These were their names.’ “Are you alright? And what are you even doing, why follow me?” 

“Well, we saw you storm off, and we wanted to ask why you were so angry,” Uraraka said embarrassed, scratching the back of her head. “Guess that wasn’t the best idea when I think back of it.” 

Irina was a little shocked, but then remembered, ‘Right, heroes.’ 

“Don’t worry too much about it. Nezu just made a suggestion, you could call it. Or maybe asked a question? It involved my kids, and your class, and I don’t want these two things to cross. But don’t understand that wrong, you are good kids, but,” her eyes drifted off, and both of the students understood what she meant. 

“None taken,” Iida said, still coping the air, “But doesn’t the class start soon? How will we get there in time?” 

Irina grinned, “How about some training in the art of hurrying to your job? Or in this case class.” 

Uraraka and Iida were interested. “What do we have to do?” Irina grinned, and both of them almost wanted to take their decision back. “Oh, just follow my lead. Make sure to keep up.” ‘Keep up?’ 

Irina walked over to the window and opened it. “Miss?” Irina turned around, leaning on the opened window, “Now let go. Alright?” With a smile, she let herself fall. Both of the future heroes were terrified. They let a civilian die! Or at least allow them to get seriously injured. But when they looked down, they saw Irina grinning up at them from a nearby tree. 

“She used the wall to push herself to the tree, and then caught a branch to pull her up,” Iida observed. He was blown away. Uraraka was just happy that nothing happened to Irina. 

Irina on the other hand was smirking, and she didn’t even try to hide it. 

“Are you two coming or not? It would be a pity if we arrived late.” Both of them were a little nervous, but they used Uraraka’s Quirk, to make themself lighter, while Iida used the strength of his leg, to make sure that they would safely arrive in the tree. It took a little out of both of them. 

Uraraka had to make sure, not to overdo it, and send them flying, and Iida had to watch out with the speed, since he didn’t know how much Uraraka could handle. 

‘I must give it to them, they do have good solutions, even if it took a while.’ Irina observed. It took the duo five good minutes to come up, and execute the plan. ‘But to slow, and they are unsure. Seems like I have to boost their confidence in such situations, maybe even get Nezu to allow me to pull off a test where they have to rescue a few foreigners while under a harsh time limit? Hm.’ 

It took the duo another two minutes to get down safely off the tree. Both of the students looked at Irina with even more respect than before. 

“Great, you are down, now follow me,” Irina started to gracefully walk away, and the further they went, the more she picked up the pace, while still looking as calm as ever, not even blinking an eye at the duo, who were running behind her. 

‘There stamina isn’t even half that bad, but still. It could be better. I bet even the worst runner in 1E could beat them. Maybe with a little trouble, but coming out victorious nonetheless. And why isn’t the boy using his Quirk? Same goes for the girl. As far as I know, they have the permission to use it freely.’ 

She pulled out her phone and sent a text message to Ritsu. 

>Hack into the cameras and show the class what is happening, this will be a good lesson for them. Make sure the build-a-bear doesn’t catch you.<

Her phone vibrated, confirming that Ritsu had read the text. 

Irina stopped, and the other two followed suit. Uraraka had to catch her breath a little, and even Iida, who’s Quirk was running, was glad that she stopped, but also confused. “Miss?” 

“You two, are fools,” her posture changed from calm to dominant. “As a hero, you should always keep your eyes open, haven’t you wondered, why we haven’t arrived yet?” She gazed at the students, as if they were below her. “What if I was a villain? You would even have realised that we could have left the school, that something was wrong.” 

Both of the students were rather shocked, looking around. It was true, they were going into the opposite direction. 

“This would be fatal in any situation. How can you help the civilians if you have no idea, where you even are? If you don’t pay attention to your surroundings?” 

Iida and Uraraka hang their heads in shame. 

“If this was a test, you would have failed, through the bottom. and before you come to me with ‘But tests are usually announced’, no villain will send you a message with x’s and o’s telling you where they plan to attack next. That would be a trap.” 

“But, we are at-” 

‘click’ 

Uraraka looked up, and saw Irina had pulled out a small revolver which was pointed at her. “Now, Iida, what would you do in such a situation?” Irina slowly got nearer, and nobody dared to move. Iida tried to talk her out of this. “Ma’am, with all-” 

‘bang’ 

Urararaka held her forehead. Both of the students looked at the rubber bullet which was bouncing on the floor. 

“You kids have good hearts, but if you can’t expect the unexpected, you will get yourself killed. Communication is the key to make sure everything works out, but there is more to it than stringing together words. Posture, tone, and so much more hangs together.” 

She put her weapon away. 

“Now let us go, I am interested in what your classmates have to say.” 

  
  



	8. Irina is giving a good lesson.

They entered the room and were immediately bombarded with questions. Like, how did Irina manage to get a gun into the school, Bakugo mocked them for not releasing it sooner, and so on. 

Irina just slipped away, and let the kids deal with the situation. And after a few minutes, Iida exclaimed, “Everybody to their seats! This is still class! Chop, chop!” 

Somehow, they sat down and were quiet. 

“Now, I have a question for all of you, what did these two do wrong?” Irina asked, pulling out a few clips of the recording on the screen. “And Iida, Uraraka, don’t worry about it, it’s my job to teach you, you couldn’t have known. Alright?” She smiled at them. 

In all honesty, never in her life did she want class 1-E back like in this moment. There she could have pulled this stunt, and not apologize.

But these kids weren’t trained to be killers, but heroes. Those who bring hope. 

Izuku raised his hand and then started speaking, after Irina nodded. “Both of them didn’t think about it, since they were still filled with adrenaline from the jump. Not only did they have the panic of a civilian possibly dead, but they also had to get down there. And considering that nobody knows which window leads in which direction, and the factor that most of the school looks the same.” 

Before he could babble on, Irina stopped him. “Thank you Izuku. Now, what could they have done?” 

Momo was the next one to speak. “Well, while the differences are minor, they are still there. And you also passed a few signs, which could have helped them to orient themself better.” 

Irina nodded. 

“Now my last question, if I was truly a civilian in need and had a major inquiry, do you think I would have survived? Take several points into consideration. The time it took them to come down, maybe some first aid, The height I fell from, and so on. I want honest opinions, don’t sugar-coat it.” 

“No.” 

“And why not Todoroki? This is a class, you have to give me a longer answer than that. Explain.” 

“They took about five minutes to get down. That is the ruffly estimated time it takes for a human to bleed out. You did say major inquiry. And if they got to you in time, nobody had a first aid kit with them, and their Quirks couldn’t help that much. If Iida immediately ran to get somebody, it might have worked, and Uraraka should have just jumped and caught herself last minute.” 

“That is one way this could have gone. But I do have to say, they did a good job on checking first, before jumping ahead,” Irina praised, no need to absolutely destroy them. 

“While working in the field as a hero, you have to know a few crucial things which seem so unnecessary. First aid, why would you need a kit on you? There are medics, aren’t there? Communication, they see your costume, they should know you are a hero to save them.” 

She made a pause and looked over the class. everybody was listening closely. 

“That is the reason why I am here, some of your teachers probably lack those things. While I can’t give you tips on strategy, how to become stronger, and whatever else you have, I can tell you things most overlook. So if you have questions, just ask.” 

Mina raised her hand, “But Irina, what purpose of a kit, when we don’t know how to use it?” 

Irina smiled, “If you do want to incorporate a kit in your hero outfit, I would recommend a visit to Recovery Girl. A few of you might not even need it, Momo as an example, she could just make them. And I am not telling you all to include one, I don’t think it would be a good idea to give Todoroki one.” 

“But why not?” Izuku asked without thinking. 

“His Quirk. It wouldn’t be good to constantly change the temperature, unless he found a way to make sure that it won’t be affected. And he can even use it for a few first aid cases, but if you are truly interested, go visit Recovery Girl.” 

“Yes, ma’am!” 

Irina smiled, this was fun, not as fun as her class before, but still fun. 

<> o <>

Karma and Nagisa were both training a little, when Karasuma entered the room with a rather large file. That meant that they had more jobs to do. Quiet the pile. 

“So, who is next on the list?” Karma asked, sipping whatever hellish version of coffee he had. 

Karasuma threw the file onto the table, “Somebody didn’t change up their Quirk information. At first, it seemed like they could only change a few parts of the body to mimic animal-like features.” 

“They?” Nagisa asked. 

“There are animals who change their gender. While they are biologically female, I will refer to her as they. Since they have the ability to change the gender, especially, if they fully turn into the animal.” Karasuma explained. “Their ability to turn into full animals is limited. They tend to transform into a cat or dog, and then paralyse the person, or even kill their target.” 

“Is she, I mean, are they a hired killer, or?” Nagisa asked, looking at the picture. 

“Famous underground models, and yes, those exist. For magazines which sell guns, or have secret messages in them for members overground. They tend to kill off competition, or just for fun.” 

“What a charming person,” Karma jokes. “But when will we head out?” 

“Right now. Get ready.” 

“But, but it’s the middle of the day!” Nagisa said, “What could we possibly do?” 

“There will be an event for new models in a few hours, I want you to get ready, after this, the next victim will be decided,” Karasuma casually explained. “And we need them alive.” 

“Who even gave us the job?” Karma asked annoyed. 

“The underground heroes. Nobody was risking it, that their identity will be discovered. Since there is always that one person who could possibly know you, so that’s why they asked us. And we get paid extra if nobody gets killed, so one of you has to go undercover and win.” 

“Ritsu?” Nagisa asked, and the girl appeared on the TV, “Could you show us who would rather win this?” He asked, with all honesty, Nagisa didn’t want to dress up. 

“Aye, aye!” 

“Well, while there are a few people who would love to see a cute CoverGirl, this is still for guns, so your height might be a turn-off. I would say that Karma, especially with his personality, would have a chance of winning. And his attitude would only help him. And his height, did I mention that?” 

Nagisa just looked gloomy at the necessary side comment, while Karma grinned. “Seems like I have to dress up.” 

“I will give you two hours, but then you have to be ready. Ritsu, inform us if the location changes.” 

“Yes, sir!” 

<> o <>

Karma, who was now dressed up, made his way through the small mass of people. He walked around like he owned the place, with male and female alike drooling for him. Oh how he was enjoying this, in moments like these he thanked bitch-sensei for teaching them how to appeal even more attractive. 

“Ladies, gentlemen, garlic bread, or whatever you identify with,” a man with a mask spoke, who was now on a stage. “For those who are new, let me explain how everything works! We will give each contestant a challenge, and they are allowed to use the weapons provided by us.” 

The light shifted to a box with guns, knives, flamethrowers, and more. 

“Now, how do I choose the best model? Each one has a specific number assigned to them, which you will write down on your paper, and the one with the most points will win! The price always changes, so that’s a secret for now, and let us begin!” 

They just picked an event at random out of a human skull, and then they played bingo with the numbers of the models. 

“Are you alright, Sycophant?” Nagisa asked through a small hidden earpiece in Karma’s ear. He quietly answered, making sure that nobody would hear him. “Yeah. I’m alright, are you in position?” 

“Jup.”

“My dear friends! It is time for the halftime event! In this particular event we will pull two numbers to fight each other!” 

The crowd cheered. 

“I have to stop talking, nut job over there just announced something big.” Nagisa snorted, and Karma made sure that the ear-piece was still hidden behind his shoulder-length wig. He glanced around and saw a few concerned faces. Now that he thinks about it, many kids and teens were participating. 

Did they do it for money so they could help their family financially? 

“The lucky numbers are 666 and 999, what a fitting match!” 

Karma looked at his number, 666. 

‘Ah shit.’ 

“Come up, come up! Don’t be shy!” The man grinned, and now that Karma got a clear look of his face, yeah. Not even surgery could fix up that. “Now, to explain the rules, each of you will be allowed a weapon of choice, and then it’s a battle for first blood! make sure to give them a nice scar, so that they can’t continue this work!” 

Karma honestly didn’t care that much, he would be out of her, and just walked over to the box, picking up rather large throwing knives. His opponent was one of the rare old people, who were working. 

‘She has more experience in the job, probably a fan favourite, so they tend to let the cards play in her favour, why else would they send a nooby against her?’ Karama concluded. The lady in front of him was pretty, no doubt in that factor, not as pretty as Nagisa or bitch-sensei. But has the looks nonetheless. 

“Listen up little kitty,” she purred, and Karma kind of regretted putting on animal features on his disguise. But they said it would be more convincing, since nobody would think about faking those. “Why don’t go find yourself an owner who will take care of you? You’d love to like some milk, wouldn’t you?” 

‘Oh, she didn’t just go there,’ Karma thought annoyed, and Nagisa was sipping on some tea. 

“Oh, really?” Karma asked, making sure that she would concentrate on his right hand, which was playing with one of the knives he took. “From what I can see, you are the only one here who is licking, in order to survive.” 

“Ohhhhh.” 

“How dare you,” she grabbed her gun. 

“With a short temper, I’m guessing it’s that way. because you never got anything long?” Karma grinned when he saw that she decided to put her gun up. 

“Didn’t you know, never bring a knife to a gunfight,” she said, but Karma gracefully dodged the bullet. With a flick of his wrist, he threw the knife at the lady with bad temper, and she barely dodged, but it did take a good chunk of her hair. 

“Now it won’t be in your way.” Karma grinned, the grin almost splitting his face, how wide it was. 

‘The gun has six shots, I have ten, well nine throwing knives. I could either dodge or attack. I’ll attack, she is like a low-level slime.’ 

She was about to shoot again, when Karma sprinted forward, making a knife appear in each hand, and before she knew it, the lady was pinned to the ground. Karma made sure to show off his posture, and allowed the bullet to open his shirt, which now opened up. 

“I win, little bitch.” 

Karma made sure to give her a deep cut on the check which faced the audience, winning the fight. 

For some drama he threw his hair a little around, pulling it up to a low ponytail. The way the light was hitting him, that day, he got a cult dedicated to him. 


	9. Aizawa is getting all the attention, he hates it.

“Show off,” Nagisa muttered as he watched Karma defeat his opponent. “But nothing I can do there.” He glanced around the room when two people caught his attention. 

A lady, who looked like she would be best friends with Irina, with the rather erotic way she showed of her body, and a black-haired man, who looked tired, but well built. And he was as moody as Karasuma when the man didn’t get his coffee. 

‘Are they Irina’s and Karasuma counterparts in this, wait a second.’ Something clicked in his head. ‘Those are the heroes! Oh shit!’ 

Aizawa looked up, and Nagisa hid, hoping that he wouldn’t be discovered. Then he slowly moved from his position. 

‘Ah shit, ah shit, ah shit,’ these were the only thoughts Nagisa had, ‘I have to inform Karma, and Ritsu.’ 

“Hey Ritsu, there are two pro’s in here. Could you maybe put a tracker on them?” He quietly asked into his phone, which then vibrated to confirm that it will be done. Nagisa started breathing again. At least he would know where these two were. 

Now Karma. “Hey, we have a problem.” 

“What’s up?” Karma asked quietly. He was currently in a corner, hiding from a few rather touchy people. He had a drink in his hand, so if somebody would look at him, he would look somewhat busy. 

“Aizawa and Nemuri, the heroes that helped up, and work at Irina’s school. You know, hobo and sleeping drugs?” Karma made a sound which sounded like a small pur, or was it a hum? “Ritsu will put a tracker on them so you can find them, but keep your eyes open anyway.” 

“Got it.” 

“I’ll move now, make sure not to get lost.” 

<> o <>

“Why am I going with you on this mission again?” Nemuri asked a little annoyed, fixing her mini skirt and light blue and green wig. 

“In case we have to cause a local knockdown. Most of them will be concentrating on the “show”, so your Quirk was the best choice,” Aizawa yawned. “And we aren’t there for fun, you know. Our mission is to find and capture the one who is responsible for the many deaths.” 

“But why don’t we just bust the place?” Nemuri asked confused, “Wouldn’t that be easier?” 

Aizawa compressed the urge to slam his head into a nearby wall. “No, since it is so popular, many villains have been going there, and got drunk. How do you think we get some of our information? It’s like a dangerous playground. Of course we have tried to do something against it, but in the end, we only benefit from it.” 

“But, didn’t you get those new hitmen to take care of the job?” 

“Yes, we will also investigate in that case. We told them that it would be too much of a risk,” “Which is a lie?” “Sort of. The chances of getting discovered are high, so we only go there if it’s necessary.” 

“But you just said that’s an amazing information spot, do you know that what you are saying makes no sense?” Nemuri asked again. It was such a good spot, yet they don’t go there, what the hell? So why not just rash the whole place. Aizawa sighed, “It’s complicated. So shut it now.” 

Both of the heroes quickly found the entrance and for the most part, nothing interesting happened. The most surprising thing was that somebody slapped Aizawa’s ass, handing him a number. 

Nemuri of course had to annoy him because of it, and then the battle was about to begin. 

“This never changes, does it?” Aizawa mumbled under his breath, as he watched some cat boy walk up, about to face that lady. Nemuri just looked at him in confusion. Aizawa explained, “They always put newbies, like the cat boy up against the fan favourites, giving them an easy win.” 

“So the cat boy will win?” Nemuri asked. 

“No, he is the new, even if he looks well built, that might not be enough. He probably knows some self-defence, or maybe goes on a run or two, but not a proper battle against this opponent. She is known for scaring her enemies eyes, not our target, but I hope one which will be soon on the list.” 

Nemuri glanced at the boy in worry, she knows that emotions are out of place in such situations, after all, these kids did come here, mostly, by their free will. 

But to their surprise, the boy won. 

“Seems like you were wrong, dear,” Nemuri said in a hushed tone. After all, she couldn’t risk giving any names away, even if they used fake ones. 

“He is the hitman, or assassins, as they presented them.” 

“What gives you that idea?” Nemuri asked, sure, he knew how to fight, and he had some luck dodging these bullets, or was it maybe his Quirk? Aizawa nodded and then started searching the room. No way that there was only one. 

‘Not here, so maybe up?’ he thought, and as he glanced up, he could have bet to have seen something move, but before he could fix his gaze at one point, some small kid ran into him. She looked up, opening her mouth to say something, but only static noises left her. 

With a few quick bow’s, she already dashed off, before Aizawa could say anything. 

“Huh, she looked really scared,” Nemuri pointed out in worry, “What could it be? I’m stupid, likely the fact that she can’t speak. I can barely imagen how many times she had run into somebody, and then she couldn’t explain herself.” 

‘But she isn’t on the list of contestants, and they never bring kids with them,’ Aizawa wondered, while Nemuri just continued talking. ‘Could she be? No, that’s stupid, who in their right mind would teach kids to become killers. Maybe they paid her?’ 

“Hey, we should find that girl.” “Feel bad for her?” Nemuri teased. “No, but I have a gut feeling she might know where they are.” Nemuri nodded, and just walked away. After all, they couldn’t just go away at the same time. 

Aizawa decided to wait a few more minutes, observing the room from some corner. He saw the cat boy, who was likely an assassin in disguise, especially with how he observed the room. 

‘But putting on a disguise which changes your features, or adding things is risky, so maybe a transformation Quirk?’ 

“Hey beautiful,” a rather drunk voice said to Aizawa, he looked to his right, and saw a muscular man who was a head and half higher than him. Aizawa quietly cursed himself for letting his attention fall like this. 

“Why don’t you join me? After all, now that you have gotten rid of your little female friend, I’m sure you would need some  _ proper  _ company.” The way he licked his lips she uncomfortable shivers down his spine. Wasn’t Nemuri the one who is supposed to get all the dirty comments? 

But Aizawa couldn’t allow his mask to fall, so he took a sip from his drink and attempted to get out of the situation, “No matter how charming you are,” he almost had to puke, “I do believe that I have a few things to do before I could join you.” 

Aizawa even leaned in a little, making eye contact which didn’t break, but sadly, that didn’t work, but only seemed to drive the man more into his little  _ trance _ .

“Hard to get huh?” He smirked, now having blocked every way for Aizawa to escape. 

But before he could do anything, some smaller dude came to him, “Hey boss, sorry to interrupt you getting another slut in your bed, you need to look at this.” It was obvious that the boss wasn’t that happy with the sudden change, he leaned in and whispered in a low voice, “Contact me.” Then he slipped a card into Aizawa’s back pocket, going away with a wink. 

A pair of eyes watched the whole situation amused, following the man who was now leaving the room. 

‘Thank the mischief gods that I brought my special black-mail phone with me.’ 

He looked at the time. Soon the winner would be announced, and then it was time to follow through with the plan. 

<> o <>

Nagisa looked over everything for a fourth time, he didn’t want anything to happen to Karma, after all. The plan was rather simple, Karma would lure them into the room, and then a mechanism would lock the door. Karma will have to make sure that the victim isn’t able to move, while Nagisa provides backup. 

Then they can get rid of them. 

He let out a breath he didn’t know that he was holding, when he heard two voices coming to the room. 

“Ahahahahahahahaha!” Nemuri could only laugh at Aizawa, the man had managed to get himself two phone numbers. “Shut it!” He snapped, but that didn’t work. Both of them entered the room, in which Nagisa was now hiding. 

“Lisen, we have to find that girl since she is likely helping the assassins,” Aizawa explained. 

“Yeah yeah,” Nemuri waved him off, “But isn’t that a bit dirty? Making them do the work, and then capturing them?” 

Nagisa saw a little red, and it wasn’t Karma's hair, but he knew that he couldn’t bust himself, so he forced himself to calm down, and as he wanted to move, he knocked over a vase. ‘Shit, shit, shit, shit!’ 

The heroes both turned to the sound, Nemuri moving to the door, ready to release the gas from the body, while Aizawa pulled out his scarf, which came from who knows where. With an emotionless voice, he ordered, “Who is there?” 

Nagisa was fully in panic now, but somehow managed to keep his breath, somewhat, calm. 

He didn’t notice that Ritsu, who was in her disguise, was right beside him. 

She slowly stood up, lifting her hands as a sign of surrender. Both of the pro’s visibly relaxed when they saw the girl. 

“Little girl, could you maybe come here?” Nemuri asked, making sure not to overload the girl, but Ritsu, just kept quiet, looking for a way to escape. She made sure that it was rather obvious, since these heroes didn’t know about her existence, or who she actually was. 

Nemuri was now a little closer, and sitting on her knees, “We won’t hurt you. Don’t worry, we are heroes, everything will be alright, can just come here, please?” 

Ritsu walked over to her, still not saying anything. Nemuri smiled, and slowly picked her up. 

“Seems like we have to go now,” Aizawa said, “We can’t risk being here longer with a child in our possession.” 

And like that the heroes left with Ritsu. 

Nagisa, who was finally snapped out of his small panic attack, was thankful for Ritsus help. She was probably already figuring out a way to get out of the place, or was she maybe infiltrating the enemy? 

He didn’t have time to think about that now, after all, they had a job to do. 


	10. Ritsu is messing with everybody.

Nagisa and Karma both got scolded.

Karma for being too reckless with the way he was presenting himself, which caused a small delay in the plan, and Nagisa for not keeping a calm mind. But in the end, Karasuma sends them off to sleep, making sure to change their work plan a bit. And the fact that heroes were present was a little discomforting, so they were already trying to find them. 

Karasuma hoped that Ritsu would come back with some information, but he knew that as long they didn’t place her in a room which doesn’t have any electronics, she would be fine. 

And from the disguise she took on, a small girl, even smaller than Nagisa, wouldn't do anything to frantic with her. Ritsu just had to find a way to run away, or warp away. But she is a supercomputer, after all. She would be fine. 

<> o <>

The pro’s managed to arrive at a police station at light speeds. It didn’t even take them ten minutes to get there. 

Aizawa had informed Nezu and a few other pro’s, as well as Recovery Girl so she could check over the girl. The small kid was still quiet, not moving a muscle, and her face stayed neutral, no matter how many jokes Nemuri tried to crack. 

This was a low blow for her ego. 

“Is this the girl you were talking about?” Nezu asked, looking at her. There wasn’t much to say, she had short brown hair, and her eyes were grey. Nezu would say that she was maybe around 126cm in height. She wore a black dress, which didn’t have anything on it, it was just a simple plain black dress. 

Aizawa nodded, then explained his suspicions in a low voice so the girl couldn’t hear them, “We suspect that the assassins hired her to put a tracking device on one of us, or just for scouting. I’m guessing that her family needs the money.” 

“Do you believe they would step that low?” 

“I don’t know, we didn’t have any interaction with them, but I do believe that I saw somebody, but then she ran into me,” he pointed at the girl, who still wasn’t amused by Nemuri, with his head. 

Nezu nodded, “I think we should now talk a little with the girl.” 

Nezu turned around getaway and walked over to Nemuri who just put the girl onto the floor. “Hello,” Nezu began with a smile, “What is your name?” The girl opened her mouth, but only static sounds left her. So she closed her mouth, looking onto the floor. 

Now Nezu understood why Aizawa called in so many different heroes. Who knew how to figure anything out. 

“Why don’t you follow me?” He asked, and the girl slowly moved over. 

And while Ritsu was led by the strange animal, her brain was working at high speeds. ‘What to do? I mean, good thing that I decided to take a character which couldn’t talk, so I should be somewhat immune to truth Quirks. But how to leave?’ 

“Please take a seat,” the voice snapped her out of her thoughts, and Ritsu looked up to meet a man with really long hair. And he seemed confident to radiate love for it. ‘Maybe I should introduce him to Nagisa?’ Ritsu thought. 

But Ritsu followed the command, and sat down. 

Around her were many heroes, or so she guessed. Maybe a police officer or two. She looked at the device sitting in front of the man. ‘Isn’t that something they use in Radio Stations to make sure that there isn’t any static sound? what was it called again?’ 

“It might be a little uncomfortable, but could you just talk?” He asked, “And my name is Yamada, also known as the voice hero: Present Mic. Nice to meet you.” 

>Nice to meet you too<, of course, he only heard static noises. And as she spoke, he turned and pressed buttons, until. 

“I really want to sleep right now.” 

“Yes!” Yamada exclaimed. “Now that we can understand you, could you maybe answer a few questions?” He asked with a small smile. Ritsu shrugged. 

The little rat sat down on a chair beside him, and started talking. “Alright, I think we should start with your name, if you don’t mind?” 

“Box O’ Moe.”

All of the adults just cringed away a little. 

“Your full real name, no need to use code names, hun,” Nemuri explained. 

Ritsu nodded so that it seemed like she had understood what they said. “ Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery.” 

Most of them wanted to bang their head against the wall. Nezu was just amused. “Alright, next question. When were you born? And what is your gender?” 

“January 1, and genderless,” Ritsu answered truthfully. The chances of a hero having a Quirk which showed them if she lied was high, so better go through with truths which wouldn’t bust her identity, or half lies. Right now, she couldn’t scan them, for that she would need to close her eyes. Like her gender, she was genderless, but used a female looking character, to make everything a little easier. 

And it was almost as if the gods had heard her wish, since somebody opened the door, not even bothering to knock, so Ritsu flinched away, shielding her face and closing her eyes. 

‘The dog has a Quirk which could cause me problems, but, nevermind, he just left.’ 

“Sorry for that,” Nezu said, “Something just happened that needed somebody's assistance, could we now continue?” Ritsu nodded. “Alright, we have found you alone in a place, where no children wander around alone, what were you doing there?” 

“Mission.” Sweet and simple. 

“Were you given money for your family? Since we also can’t find you in our database.” It wasn’t that strange, in the underground community, there were many children born, and not registered. If their Quirks were useless, they would be sold off. They even had a programme to help these children if they were ever found. 

“No.” 

Now Nezu was slightly confused. “Then what type of mission was it?” 

“The one who takes care of that, he asked me to look out.” It wasn’t a lie, well not a full one. She never said what ‘that’ was, and Karasuma takes care of the decisions and positions during missions. 

“Thank you.” Nezu smiled, and walked over to the group, motioning to the group, that they should leave the room now. 

They were now staring at the girl from the other side of the wall. 

“Should we let her stay alone?” Nemuri asked, a little worried. 

“When Recovery Girl arrives, she’ll be able to watch over her. But it seems like she has nothing to do without killers, but with the event for a new model. And I doubt that she could be a killer, even children mess up sometimes. I am guessing that she is something like a clone of another person.” 

Aizawa looked at the girl, something was screaming at him that there was something wrong with her, she had to have some connection with the assassins, but maybe his gut gelling was wrong?

“No need, I’m already here.” the small lady said. “Anyway, I’ll do my job now, and next time you decide to leave a child alone in a room, you better get ready. And a question, how long is she here now?” 

“Almost an hour? Why?” Aizawa asked.

She didn’t give an answer, and just moved into the room. “Hello dear,” she said while smiling. Ritsu only nodded, acknowledging that she was in the room. 

With all honesty, Ritsu had to get a move on, she lost track of time, and was nearing her limit. 

“Now, would you mind coming closer? I do have to do a check-up.” Ritsu didn’t move and kept quiet. Recovery Girl saw that she didn’t move, and just walked over, but when she touched her shoulder, Ritsu glitched out. 

Now everybody was a little shocked. 

“Oh my, oh my, this isn’t good,” Recovery girl muttered, watching how the girl moved away. “Honey, could you please come to me?” She tried again, but Ritsu moved to the door. It used electronics to lock it, and open it, so if she touched it, she could hopefully getaway. 

And she was also almost there, when the door opened, and the pro’s were watching her, with some fear in their eyes. 

She used that moment to get away. 

Ritsu heard a few voices shouting, but the glitching was getting worse, she turned around the corner, and wasn’t at the building’s exit, but a rather old looking device, which was about to get moved. ‘This will do.’ She thought, but then the footsteps stopped. 

Ritsu was cornered. 

“Please, we can help you, you just have to talk to us,” Nemuri said. 

‘For a pro, your ability to conceal your emotions is at jack-shit levels, 'as Karma would say,’ Ritsu thought, backing away even more. ‘Alright, with the next major glitch, I’ll have to get warped.’ 

Aizawa was surprisingly the one who made the first move, but as he reached out, Ritsu’s face and right leg glitched, and she was gone.

“Seems like we lost our only chance,” Nezu said. “That is rather disappointing. All of you, keep an eye open for her, but for now, we can’t do anything.” ‘Maybe I was wrong?’ Nezu wondered. ‘Is she really a killer? But why didn’t she take care of Aizawa and Nemuri when she had the chance, or was there another person in the room she tried to protect, and I was wrong all along?’ 

“What happened?” Nemuri asked. 

“I’m guessing some kind of teleportation, may be connected with a device to which she has to return. And it's forced transportation, which may explain why my Quirk didn’t erase hers.” 

<> o <>

All four were on the couch, all worrying about Ritsu on different levels. 

“This is my fault,” Nagisa muttered, curling up more. “Why was I so stupid leaving a vase in the room? If I didn’t do that, I could have knocked them out, and placed alcohol beside them or something.” Karma just gave the smaller boy a few head pets.

“Honestly, this might have been the better decision,” Irina said, “The alcohol thing wouldn’t pass with two heroes there, if there was only one, sure, accidents happen, but two? Now that is unlikely, especially with the black-haired hobo. Bet he never drinks on the job.” 

“This is going in the group chat when we get back.” 

All of them turned to the television. 

“Ritsu!” Nagisa exclaimed, “I’m so sorry for-----” Karma placed his arm over Nagisa’s mouth, stopping his sentence, “Hush child.” 

“Hello Ritsu,” Irina said, “Did you get anything, and did your escape go smoothly?” 

“Yes, I had no major problems, I could use my glitching as an advantage. Thankfully, I can put on any look I want, considering that I will always look how I leave the screen. So if I change something on myself here, I’ll look like that outside.” 

“Nice.” 

“Now, Ritsu,” Karasuma began, “What is now the next thing you need? Or how long will the portal take?” 

“Good question, if I can continue at the pace I did, it might be done in a month or two. Depending on how hard it’s to receive the materials, or if money lacks, it could always take longer. Anything else?” 

Karasuma shook his head, “No, thank you for everything.” 

“My pleasure.” And Ritsu logged off. 

“Isn’t this whole thing fun,” Karma muttered, lifting up Nagisa, “We will head off to sleep now, if you excuse us.” Nagisa didn’t even bother to complain. This whole mission was just a chaotic ride to hell and back. 

Karma looked at Nagisa, who could barely keep his head up, so he had to tease, “Aw, can’t stay awake too long little child?” 

“This child needs their pillow to be quiet, so hush.” 

“As you wish,” Karma planted a small kiss on Nagisa’s forehead, before yawning. 


	11. Plans to get the child, and Karma is giving children trauma.

The next two weeks were rather calm, Nagisa and Karma did more jobs, and Ritsu was working on their project. She was also making sure to stay out a little longer than she should, since she realized that it increases her time in the real world. 

Karasuma and Irina just continued their jobs, and Irina had surprisingly no more problems with a certain build-a-bear. 

Well, but then another job came from the heroes, and now the question was if they should agree. 

“Absolutely not!” Irina insisted, “I don’t care how much money they are offering, I’m not letting them go over there, after they almost got caught last time! And they want help in infiltrating Kai Chikasis base! That is a suicide mission, Karasuma, you know some sense into these kids!” 

Honestly, after everything that had happened with the heroes, these two still wanted to help! Why couldn’t they just do something less dangerous, like drinking some milk! 

“I do agree with Irina, entering the place can’t do you any good.”

“But it wouldn't be looking around!” Nagisa tried to explain, “And we have Ritsu for that! We would just help with the planning and infiltration plans!” Why couldn’t they understand, they wouldn’t have any problems. They could take care! 

“So you want to be in the base of the heroes, who are after your head?!” Irina snapped. 

She knew, no both of them knew, that they were harsher than usual, but they had to, to get it through their skulls! 

Nagisa and Karma didn’t say anything. 

“Is there something we should know?” Irina asked. While yes, these two can be a little suicidal, Karma being the one who has jumped off a cliff, there is no way they wouldn’t understand what is going on. So there must be some information that they didn’t receive. 

“We have worked with them before,” Nagisa said quietly, “We were supposed to run some errands.” 

“I remember that, I didn’t see the need to give you any advice, since there wasn’t anything too complicated, and you could deal with it just fine,” Karasuma said, thinking back to the request. It was a rather strange one. 

After all, who hires assassins to go shopping, but then again, if somebody is after you, you would want somebody who isn’t associated with you. 

“A child. A little girl,” Nagisa said, a little scared, shaking a bit. “It was horrible.” 

“A little girl called Eri, they were experimenting on her. Have you heard of the new drug which has a similar effect as the hobos Quirk?” Karma asked, and the adults nodded. “She is the main ingredient. It seems like her Quirk can turn back time, so I am guessing that the drug turns something in there bodies back in time, to when they didn’t have one.” 

“That is plausible. And the heroes want to get the child out of there?” Irina asked. Now things made more sense. 

“I see now,” Karasuma said, “I will allow it under a few conditions. First of all, both of you have a device on you, which Ritsu can use to get you out of there. Make sure not to stay in a room alone, so stick together at the hip, just like always.” 

Both of them nodded. 

Irina also had something to add, “You have to get through a few hours of agony for disguises with me. I have to make sure that it won’t fall off in case somebody takes off your mask and hoodies. And I will give you a few extra lessons on keeping a poker face.” 

“Thank you!” Nagisa said, jumping up a bit, and the adults just shook their head, hoping that they wouldn’t regret it. 

<> o <>

“Now that everybody is here,” Nighteye started talking, “As you can see there are two extra people here,” he said, pointing towards Nagisa and Karma in disguise. Heroes and students alike were interested in who these people were. 

“As a few heroes here might know, that currently there is a group of assassins doing work for villains and heroes alike.” 

Now it clicked. 

“So, these two have killed?” Uraraka asked, having a bad feeling in her stomach, she had to puke at the thought. The other three students in the room also didn’t like the thought of it, and the big there, looked a little wary at the killers. 

“As long as you don’t try to get too close, you will be alright, but I think we should start with the discussion,” he said, pulling up a PowerPoint, “We have found human DNA in the Quirk destroying drug.” 

“This drug is slightly different from my Quirk,” Aizawa explained, “I do not attack the Quirk, but rather, just stop the ability to use it, by stopping it temporarily.” 

“Thank you, now,” Nighteye started, pulling up a picture of Overhaul. “This man’s Quirk allows him  to disassemble and then reassemble matter with his bare hands.” 

Nagisa and Karma observed the room and saw how two people had a moment of realisation. 

“The man also has a daughter.” 

“Eri,” Nagisa said, making sure that his voice changer was intact, “We had a job request, which was rather strange, since we only had to run some errands. But then again, if somebody is after you, let others do the things.” 

“What Androgynous wanted to say, we met his child, and her Quirk is Rewind. So all of you might be able to put two and two together with that information,” Karma said, leaning on Nagisa, who was annoyed by the fact that Karma was leaning on him. 

“Thank you for the information,” Nighteye said, a little annoyed. He really hated the taller one of the two, why did these two have to come? Don’t they have any other people? “Now, thanks to these two we could figure out where they are hiding, so thankfully we didn’t have to look all over Japan for them.” 

Everybody looked at the assassins, was there another reason why they were here? Would they help fight? Why are they even here? They were just quiet, and such information could have just been sent with an E-Mail. 

<> o <>

Uraraka plopped onto the table. 

“Are you alright, ribbit?” Tsu asked. 

“No, this is, how can somebody do that?” She wondered out loud, and the others had to agree. “I can’t, I think I have to puke again.” 

“You know, you should get used to such things if you wish to continue this career,” a voice spoke. When they turned around, they saw the killers. All of them looked slightly confused, so the taller one, which code name, or name, they still didn’t know. 

Androgynous just sounded annoyed, “What Sycophant means is, that the world isn’t all bunnies and rainbows, there are many fucked up things in this world, even just the jobs I did, some of these things aren’t PG, you know?” 

“That is true, not like we don’t know that!” Kirishima insisted, “But this level? He is using his own daughter!” 

Both of them just snorted. “Do you know what our first job was?” they asked, and hoping that they wouldn’t regret it, all four of them nodded. 

“Have some of you followed the news, and heard about the fall of a big company, maybe two weeks ago? Maybe even three,” Androgynous asked, and Izuku quickly spoke up, “Yeah, they have been on a watchlist, and apparently they found some evidence to shut them down.” 

“That is correct, but do you know what the evidence was?” Sycophant grinned, his mouth almost splitting what they could see of his face, which wasn’t very much. “Human trafficking, children to be specific. Mostly used for raping, and then they were sold off again, for cannibals, or other sickos.” 

Uraraka puked. 

“Could you stop giving my problem children lasting nightmares, I already have enough on my hands, I don’t need trauma on top of everything,” a tired voice spoke annoyed. Yes, what they said was true, but this lesson would come later, when they grew up a little more. 

“Bu hu, can’t deal, argh!” the smaller of the two just kicked his partner. “Why did you do that?” He whined. 

“I know what you were about to do, no need to get the heroes pissed at us. We did our job, and we will go soon,” he scolded, and it looked funny, since Sycophant was almost as tall when he was on his knees as Androgynous. 

And as the two continued to bicker like a married couple, Kirishima whispered to his friends, “I always thought that assassins were heartless beings, but these two are acting like Mina and Denki when they fight over Bakubro’s cooking.” 

“Yeah, who would have thought.” 

“This is strange, ribbit, but never judge a book by its cover, I guess. You alright Uraraka?” the frog girl asked the human Kirby. 

“Yeah, I’m better, thanks for asking,” she said, still looking a little pale. 

They glanced over to the supposed cold-blooded killers, and saw how the tiny one dragged off the literal mountain. All of them had to keep their giggles down, what they said, for now, forgotten. 

Aizawa just shook his head. 

<> o <>

Irina just finished her class about how to talk to children, and the best way to quickly gain their trust so you can get them out of a sticky situation, when she saw four of her students looking down. 

“Alright class, that’s it for today's class, but Tsu, Kirishima, Midoriya, and Uraraka, please stay for a moment.” A few, Mina and Denki, were making sounds and you could hear, ‘bad children’, but Irina shooed them away with one look. 

“What do you need, professor?” Uraraka asked.

“What is wrong?” She asked softly, “I saw that you looked a little ill while I was talking, is there a problem? You know that you can always talk to me, so what's wrong?” It’s not like she didn’t know, since Nagisa told her about what Karma has told these children. 

But maybe it was just the pressure before the big mission to save the child called Eri. 

“Well, we had an encounter with somebody, and they have told us about a job they did,” Kirishima began. “And it was rather, disturbing.” 

Irina nodded, “So I’m guessing it had to do with children, right?” 

‘Curse you Karma! Because of you I now have to deal with four somewhat traumatised children.’ 

“Yeah, and---” 

“You are unsure if this is a job for you?” Irina asked, and from the avoided eye contact, she knew that she hit a bullseye, “Listen, yes, the world isn’t the best place, but cases like these aren’t happening that often.” ‘Eh, not that much of a lie.’ “But I won’t deny what is happening, but isn’t that why we need heroes? To stop this before anything happens?” 

“I guess,” Izuku said. 

“Let it run through your mind, and now I would advise you, that you get a good night sleep, alright?” And like that, she hushed the children away. 


	12. Eri!

I’m so sorry for the long wait! I had some problems with the chapter, since my motivation was just puff, gone. And I didn’t want to force it out. And chapters should come once a week now for this story, so please enjoy. 

Nagisa and Karma finally had some time for themself. After all the jobs, and the training with both Irina and Karasuma, they had a day off, they would certainly spend lazing around a little bit, and maybe go back to the coffee shop. 

“Karma! Give me back my clothes!” Nagisa exclaimed, jumping up, attempting to reach his clothes which Karma held up, making sure that it’s just out of reach. 

“What clothes?” Karma asked innocently while grinning, “Weren’t there some in the bathroom?” 

“You know what I mean! No way I’m wearing that!” Nagisa blushed. “And give me back my stuff so we can finally get going.” 

“But I want to dress you up!” Karma whined. 

“Oh, fuck no!” 

And after another hour, Nagisa came out victorious, and a slightly depressed Karma followed close behind him. When Nagisa spotted a familiar person. 

“Izuku? Shouldn’t you be in school?” He asked the freckled boy, who was sitting with Eri, the little girl. He looked around a little and saw way too many pro heroes at the place. ‘Why even allow her to go outside if you will just make it obvious where she is?’ Nagisa wondered, and he wasn’t the only one.

“Karma, Nagisa! What a coincidence. And to answer your question, we don’t have school this week, something happened, let’s just keep it like that…” 

‘You need to work on your poker face,’ Nagisa and Karma thought, the boy was bad at hiding it. If they wanted, they could get him to spill everything, but better not risk it with so many pro’s around. So they just shrugged it off, or so it seemed to the adults, who looked like they were about to get their ass whooped by Midnight. 

The worst punishment out there. 

“Can we sit down? Of course we would need to get our drinks,” Nagisa asked with a smile, and Izuku looked over to Eri. The girl, being one of the most innocent beings in this world, had nothing against it, and made space so Nagisa could sit down beside her. 

Karma used the time to get drinks, and sat in front of the three. He even brought Eri and Izuku a drink, just out of goodwill, and nothing else…

Jup, nothing else~

He didn’t do this to brag or impress Nagisa, nope. Just goodwill. 

And so as they chatted, Nagisa and Eri became extremely good friends, both of them radiating happiness. And Izuku who also joined the conversation, was equally bright. Karma seriously thought about getting some sunglasses. 

And so a few hours passed, with all of them chatting. 

“Problem child,” a tired voice spoke from behind the group, so Karma had to turn around. “You do know that you have to be at the dorm in half an hour, right?” 

“Sensei, and huh?!” Izuku looked at his watch, “Ah! Sorry guys, we have to go! It was fun with you. Come on Eri.” 

“We already have to leave them?” She asked sadly, she doesn’t get the chance to make new friends, and while yes, the kids in the school were all, but these two just felt safe, as if they knew how to properly protect somebody without busting themselves up. 

And both of them were just, they were on her level, if it made sense. There weren't any protective feelings, and I needed to do this or guilt, and so on. It was like they saw her as she was, and nothing else. 

As if they could set themself into her mindset. 

“We can always meet them later on,” Izuku said, it was slightly obvious that he felt bad, for Eri at least. Nagisa and Karma could see a few more emotions in his features. 

“You know,” Nagisa leaned to Eri, making sure to whisper, “My mother, Irina, is a teacher at the school, so if you ever want to meet up again, just find her.” He gave her a small wink and ruffled her hair. She immediately had a better mood. 

“Alright!” She was shining so brightly, that almost half of the cafe almost became blind. 

“Now that this is done,” Aizawa said annoyed, “Let us go.” He went over to Eri and picked her up while handing her a candied apple. He bought it, since he knew she would be sad, but whatever that blue-haired kid said, it cheered her up. 

“Bye!” 

Nagisa and Karma waved back to her, smiling. 

“Anyway, should we go home now?” Karma asked Nagisa, and the smaller boy nodded. “Alright then.” Karma picked his boyfriend up, leaving the pro’s a little speechless, this surely was one way to bring somebody home, even if they would have willingly walked. 

Midnight, who was one of the heroes in disguise, had to hold her unholy screams. This was something Irina failed to mention about these kids. 

And that was a surprise if you consider how much she talks about her family. 

<> o <>

It was just another day in UA, just with the small fact that Midnight has been dragging Irina to every of her class, giving half of the student’s nosebleeds. 

It took Midnight a week to convince Nezu of why it would be beneficial to bring her along to her classes, since Irina teaches in the afternoon, and not during the time, every other teacher is in their classrooms. 

And with all honesty, all the other teachers didn’t know what was going on in these classes, and made sure that they didn’t get Eri. 

The child can’t be tainted. 

Small Might was currently sitting, letting out a few annoying sounds, which couldn’t be accurately pinpointed. 

“What’s up with you?” Aizawa asked, chugging more of his coffee. 

“I am wondering, you know how Irina always talks about her family? Like, one of the only topics she has? I wonder, why somebody who is so obsessed with her family, doesn't even have a single picture of them on their table, even if you have a picture of class 1a on your table.”

Aizawa stopped typing, that was a good point. 

He knew how the kids looked, and vaguely remembered her husband, but they never had seen a proper picture, almost as if they shouldn’t be remembered. 

“I wonder how managed to get that lady under control, either an absolute pervert, or---” 

“I don’t think she would step that low,” a voice interrupted. It was the principal. “She seems like a hard to get person. I doubt that she would go for somebody who would just love her for her body.” 

“That is true, I have met them briefly, and he looked like he has served in the army,” Aizawa commented, and this peeked Nezu's interest. He has seen the man, and he was well built, but there is always a difference between meeting a person, and just seeing them. 

And Aizawa was known for quickly picking up little things like these. But there wasn’t any mention of him serving in his notes. 

This family is getting more mysterious by the minute. 

“Shouldn’t you be with Eri?” Aizawa asked. 

“She is currently with Hound Dog,” Nezu replied. “But I will have to take my leave now, goodbye.” The little build-a-bear turned around and disappeared just as quickly as he appeared. 

“I sometimes wonder how he is doing that,” Aizawa muttered, bringing his attention back to the screen and his coffee, which was now too cold for his liking. 

<> o <>

Nagisa was in the kitchen to get himself a snack, when he saw that Irina forgot her lunch on the table. ‘Huh, how strange.’ He wondered, Irina wasn’t one to simply forget something. ‘Should I bring it to her, or ask Ritsu? Maybe not Ritsu, she has her hands full with the machine.’ 

“What are you thinking about?” Karma asked, throwing himself over Nagisa, so he could rest his head on the other boy’s head. 

“Irina forgot her food, should I bring it to her? I mean, she can’t just go to the cafeteria, and you know how she has been complaining that Japanese food is getting on her nerves.” 

“Hm, good question, you could try calling her, she doesn’t have classes, and there will soon be a tiny break anyway for teachers to get all the stuff. We could maybe tease them, and visit Eri, she has been annoying Irina for a while.” 

“It’s so strange hearing you call her by her real name. I don’t think that I will ever get used to it,” Nagisa muttered. 

“All for the show, not why don’t you call her?” 

Nagisa pulled out his phone, and called Irina, who surprisingly immediately picked up.

“What a rarity, is everything alright Nagisa? Why did you call me?” she asked.

“Well, you forgot your lunch, so I wanted to ask you if I should bring it over, or you are alright.” 

“Oh, I did?” ‘How strange, I was certain that I took it with me, I even placed it on the table, unless. That fucking pest! I will make sure to skin him alive! Why can’t he leave ten kids alone?!’ “Well, don’t worry too much about it--------” 

“Nagisa? Karma?” A voice spoke which was overly excited. 

It was Eri. 

“Oh, hi Eri, how are you?” Nagisa asked, putting the conversation on speakers, so Karma could also join. 

“Sup little girl.” 

“I placed you guys now on speaker,” Irina said. She was annoyed, wasn’t the girl supposed to be with Hound dog? So why is she now here with the rat? “Anyway, back to the topic, there is no need to bring my lunch over, I can ask Nemuri. She tends to bring too much food anyway.” 

“Now now Irina, I can’t allow my teachers to get hungry,” Nezu spoke. “Why not just let them bring it over, and I’m sure that Eri would also be happy to see Nagisa and Karma again.” 

“I can see them again?” 

‘Bastard, giving the girl hope. And I can feel you staring daggers down my fucking bag Aizawa, not a dad my ass.’ 

“If it isn’t too much of a hassle for your kids, then I guess that I don’t have a reason to deny it.” 

“Yay!” 

Nagisa and Karma honestly didn’t know what to do with this interaction. But one thing was obvious, Irina had a hard time dealing with the rat. 

“Alright then, now, uhm, will somebody wait for us or?” Nagisa asked a little awkwardly. 

“Yes, of course. I will personally wait for you two, and give you two passes so nobody can give you any problems, so do not worry!” Nezu said with a lot of enthusiasm. Now he could finally start his plan. 

<> o <>

Nezu was sitting in his office, this family was still bugging him! And he knew from experience, that he shouldn’t ignore his sense for such things, there was just something fishy about them, and he couldn’t put his paw on it. 

So he pulled off a simple plan, to either lure in both, or at least one of the kids, or her husband. This would surely get him some answers. 

If there was anything everybody could tell you about Irina, besides her love for her family, then it’s that she always brings foreign cooking to school. Her reasoning for that was, that she just couldn’t get used to the large amounts of raw fish and rice. 

Sometimes, she does try some from lunch rush when he offers that they try something new he made, to be polite. But other than that you don’t see her eating Japanese food. 

So the thing he had to do is to steal her lunch and bring it back into their home, which was surprisingly hard. They had many cameras, but they did live in America for about a year, according to papers, and stealing is a big problem there. 

But he managed to successfully get in and out without the cameras spotting him. 

And while it was tempting to look around, he still knew that people need their privacy. But he would get into the house in other ways. 

But the problem was if Irina asks Nemuri for some food, since she has given the other lady quite the taste for French cuisine. Especially for sweets like macarons. But if the kids would call, he could use Eri, it would be beneficial for both sides. 

Eri could see the kids again, and he had a chance to clear out a few questions. 

A plan that simply couldn’t fail. 


	13. Nezu, you moron.

Nagisa and Karma made their way to the school, both of them a little wary of the whole situation. Ritsu was so kind to play what has happened in the room, by hacking into the system, and it was obvious that Irina didn't want them here. And it wasn't because they would be in the way, not in the slightest. They could kick those students' ass'es in under a minute, but the rat was the problem.

And while they weren't taught how to read the body-languages of a living experiment, which looked like something a little kid would come up with, it was obvious that this was planned.

Ritsu has even looked through the system again, and has seen that there were a few pixels, in a frame, which shouldn't be there. And from there it was simply thinking. Somebody has broken into their temporary home.

And now with this incident.

It was obvious that the build-a-bear, who probably has a cult, planned and executed this whole thing.

"What should we do Karma? I mean, from how this thing has acted, he will get Eri into a somewhat dangerous situation. Maybe not lethal, but it will be like a quick-time event, and thanks to our reföexes, we will dodge whatever is coming, and also grab Eri," Nagisa explained a little worried.

It was the only way to truly test somebody quickly, and not give them more damage than maybe a few bruises, and maybe a small concussion.

"You are worrying too much Nagisa," Karma said lazily, ruffling his boyfriend's hair, "So what if we dodge something he throws our way? I have the excuse of being bullied, so I have to keep my senses sharp, then I'll just have to save the both of you, so don't worry, I'll be your prince in shining armour." And with a little wink, he sped up.

Nagisa pouted, quickly catching up to Karma.

"Shesh, how can you take this so lightly?"

"I'm just that good."

Both of them continued to walk in silence next to each other. It was rather nice, this world. They were in Japan, and in the same city. Almost everything was the same, from shops to the little damages and cracks in a few places. And yet, it was so different.

And not because you could see miniature Godzilla's walking around.

But rather the atmosphere. While Japan was surely a little more relaxing than other countries, and you don't have to worry about things like pickpocketing, even if they still happen, these people were just too relaxed. And you could feel rather jealous of them.

You have a decent Quirk and your life was set. You don't have to worry about too much, and if there is a case, you can always count on heroes to fix the problem.

But on the other hand, if you haven't been blessed with this "gift", then your life would be miserable. No matter how much you can archive, just this little fact will destroy your life, and everybody ignores it! Even these supposed heroes, and it made Nagisa fume when he remembered things like these.

If it wasn't for the "job" he had. He would probably act like everybody else.

Oblivious to what is happening.

And it made him sick, just thinking about that. Karma probably doesn't care too much about it, even if he also hates inequality. Wasn't that his reason for fighting?

But was he better? He might have killed "bad" guys, but that will never change the fact that his hand will be forever stained in the colour of the fallen.

Red.

But that doesn't matter. Currently, he just has to smile, and it will be all alright. They would get back home, and kill their target.

"Nagisa, hey. stop monologuing inside of your head," Karma whispered into the smaller boy's ear, "Well be arriving in the lion's den, in under five minutes." He just smiled, as he watched Nagisa get flustered by his comment, denying what he had just claimed.

But he was worried. Never in his life has he seen Nagisa so, done. And he knew his boyfriend, the love of his life.

'Maybe it's all the killing?' Karma quietly wondered. Was that the reason why Nagisa was so unwell? Honestly, Karma could only speculate at this point, should he ask Nagisa when they get back to their room, which they totally don't share.

'That's right Irina and Karasuma,' he quietly thought, 'Totally PG, the bean isn't being tainted, harmless cuddles. Lots of cuddles.'

"So, Nagisa my dear," Karma purred, "Shall we now enter the domain of the rat lord?"

Nagisa rolled his eyes, and went to the intercom, a little surprised that the school even had one. But he never got the chance to ring, since said being just decided to pop into existence.

"Greetings, I take it, that you are the ones living with Irina?" His tone was rather sweet, trying to appear harmless, nothing bad could come of him, so it should seem. But the two knew better, because they could see some excitement lingering in those black and dull eyes.

"Hi, yes, I'm Nagisa, and this is Karma. Nice to meet you," simple and classic. They wouldn't, no, they couldn't allow this to fail.

"Sup," Karma asked, lazily lifting his hand. "Where is Eri? I don't see her anywhere."

"Oh, she is still inside the school, she really can barely contain herself any longer. Just full of energy, that little girl." He smiled, or they guessed it was a smile. "Now, shall we move along?"

Both teens nodded and followed the rat. From now on they really had to watch out, one mistake, and everything would be out. And he will definitely play dirty. What else to expect from a rat.

"Now, if you don't mind me asking," Nezu began. They were walking down the corridor, making many turns, "I heard that you were adopted, Nagisa." He waited a little, glancing at the window to see how the boy would act, but he was calm, so Nezu decided to continue, "Would you mind telling me how you met Irina? I understand that this may be a little private, but I am just so interested."

Nezu once again observed the duo through the reflection of the windows.

Nagisa glanced at Karma, but the other boy just shrugged, as if to say, 'You do you.' He likely didn't care, was it an embarrassing story? But that wouldn't explain why Irina never told it, she had no shame. Or maybe....

"My mother, the one who birthed me, wasn't the kindest out there."

....Child abuse.

"She never wanted to have a boy, so I was forced to wear girly clothes, which showed way too much skin. I was never allowed to cut my hair, to become even more of the ideal daughter, she had wished to have."

And now the child has tears in its eyes. Aizawa is the one who deals with the broken children, that wasn't Nezu's job.

"Honestly, I just wished for something to strike me down, I hated myself for playing along with her. Making sure that her perfect world wouldn't crash down. I tried doing that, but it never ended well."

This child needs a therapist. That was the first thing Nezu concluded.

And as they walked, Nagisa continued to tell his life's story, putting all of his acting lessons to good use, oh how proud Irina would be, if she was standing here. While this story was partly true, some parts were lies, which worked perfectly with the story. After all, to put up a good act, one must have a grain of truth in his tales.

Some add a little more than others in this mix.

He never glanced up, keeping his head low, his voice will be strained, but if it would make the bastard feel bad, so be it. He also made sure to grab Karmas hand, he was in a state of pure black flashes and pain, so grabbing somebody is always a good way to go.

That is how Irina always gets close to victims, when she has to bring up sob stories of how horrible her husband is. Grabbing a person like it's the last string of your sanity apparently gets many bastards horny, making you look like a hopeless human being starving for love.

What morons.

When Nagisa finished his story, he finally realised that they had stopped moving, and that he was in Karmas arms. He could only guess that Karma was glaring hell into the rat, but how could he know. His face was buried in the taller boy's chest.

"I am so sorry I brought this up," Nezu said, still surprised how the boy just broke down. Were all humans so fragile? Was it all to break them, a story of their past? But surely, it can't be that bad with his students, right?

While it didn't look like it, he cared about all the kids attending this school. No matter how stupid they are. Or how many bones they break.

Except for the grape.

That thing could rot in hell for all Nezu cared.

"Don't worry too much about it," Nagisa wiped away his tears, smiling sadly, "I mean, can't allow Eri to see me like this, can I now?" He laughed to himself.

It just made Nezu feel worse than before.

So on Nagisa's and Karmas part, this whole situation was working out perfectly.

"True, so," Nezu had to clear out his throat, have social interactions always been so awkward? "Shall we now get going? I am certain that Eri is wishing to see you two as fast as possible." Just smile, and everything should be alright.

"I can only imagine," Nagisa giggled, entering the teachers room with Karma and Nezu.

"Nagi-chan!" Eri exclaimed, launching herself onto her friend. She also shocked most of the teachers, with the only exception being Irina who has seen the clips from Ritsu.

"Hello Eri, long time no see," he giggled, picking up the small girl. Karma just put on sunglasses, since these two have the power of the sun combined, and he didn't want to lose his eyesight, thank you very much.

He affectionately ruffled her hair, before handing Irina her food. "Next time don't forget, or we might suspect that the age is catching up with you."

"Don't be silly, Karma."

The teachers watched their college laugh with the two children. Honestly, they really didn't know what was so funny at that statement, but maybe it was an inside thing.

Aizawa was rather interested in the odd group. He got rather attached to the little girl, but never in the time he looked over her has he seen her smile so brightly. Not even when she received some candy apples.

But something else was fishy.

When they entered, the small blue-haired kid was looking sort of down, as if somebody has forced him to experience emotional distress, or something along these lines. But as soon everybody could get a clear look at him, his expression changed.

"Nagi, Nagi!" Eri giggled, "Can I show you my room? It's full of fluffy cats!" She said.

'Oh no, another cat addict,' the teachers thought, their gaze shifting toAizawa, who has obviously infected the girl with his love for cats. Aizawa just sipped his coffee, not paying attention to what they were all trying to silently tell him through their glares.

"Now now Eri, dear," the principal said, "Why don't you show them around first? After all, they have never been to the school, and I'm certain a few of your other friends would love to meet them."

"Yes! Let us go visit big sis Mei first! Maybe she has finished her project >robo cat< already!" She turned to Aizawa, who was her caretaker, "Can we please?"

"Fine, but have somebody with you. I have to take care of my class soon, those problem children,"

"Yes!" 


	14. Nezu, for garlic bread's sake! Stop bringing up children's trauma!

Eri was practically dragging Nagisa and Karma with her. Nezu just stayed behind and observed the whole situation, trying to clear a few things out.

Nagisa was rather good at disguising his emotions, but that could easily be explained with the former physical, but mainly mental abuse of his former mother. He still wonders how the boy could consider that monster of a human being as his mother? It didn't make too much sense to him, even if there was a mention of attachment to the abuser in a book he has read.

The other kid, on the other hand. There wasn't too much about him, for now.

From what he knows, by hacking into systems and from a few stories Irina has told, he is Quirkless, and because of that, there were many who thought that he was an easy target.

But he always won the fights.

But that's where nothing makes sense. This world, no matter how small of a mistake you made, if you didn't have this so-called gift, you would be punished greatly. Even if Americans aren't as strict as Japanese. Since they are all for freedom, and whatever else they are babbling about.

But wouldn't there be suspensions or even expulsions in his school records? The boy was homeschool for most of his life, before entering a high school for the last year, and now he was back on the homeschooling train.

There were two options for now. Either he managed to scare the people who attacked him by blackmail, and/or force, or he had a Quirk which was never found out.

It wouldn't be the first case.

A late bloomer whose Quirk isn't that visible, just changing something slightly, like boosting your reflexes slightly.

But maybe it isn't that likely. The kid is the embodiment of walking blackmail, even if Nezu held that title proudly. This kid might just have things on a few specific people. Maybe he joined up with somebody else?

Then he heard a familiar bang.

"Sis Mei!" Eri laughed, running up to the in dusk covered girl, who gladly accepted the flying hug. "Eri-chan! How are you, haven't been here for such a long time, I do miss our tea parties." Eri giggled it off, "But we just had one last Tuesday!"

Mei gasped, "But that was a week ago!" Both of the girls laughed, when Mei finally realized that there were a few other people in the room, including her favourite employer, the rat god.

Nagisa leaned over to Karma, placing a bet if the girl was in the rat's cult or not. Thankfully, nobody realised that.

"Nezu, oh how have I missed you! Another thing you want to have made, or have you brought me a few people to test my new machines?" She asked, motioning to the duo, who were suspiciously quiet, observing the situation.

"No! They are my friends! So no putting them into exploding machines, keep it safe!" Eri inserted.

'So, not exploding killing machines are alright? What ' The boys thought.

"Oh, how rude of me," Mei exclaimed, putting down Eri, "I have never officially introduced myself. My name is Mei. Nice to meet you." She gave them a grin.

"Our pleasure," Nagisa nicely said, staying as polite as possible, "My name is Nagisa, and this is-----ack?!" Karma, who just threw himself over Nagisa grinned, introducing himself, "Karma, nice to meet you. So, what do you have here?"

"Lots of stuff, even if most will explode if not handled properly, or just touched....," She drifted off, hoping that nobody had heard her silent mutter. But for her demise, Power Loader has entered the room, and has heard her clearly.

"Mei! What did I tell you about explosives in the school?!"

"Oh shit. I have to run, bye!" And like that, the pink-haired girl dashed off. Nezu just chuckled at the sight of a grown man chasing a girl, while silently turning his attention to Eri, telling her to never use that word.

"Could it be that all pink-haired girls are crazy geniuses?" Nagia silently asked Karma, who was also growing suspicious of the fact that both Ritsu and Mei were crazy smart with electronics and machines, even if Ritsu is one herself.

But those are minor details.

Nezu turned around, "Shall we now continue our adventure?"

The boys just shrugged, they didn't have much to say in this. They just allowed themself to be dragged off by Eri, who was now muttering something about a big sis Kendo.

They hoped that this person was rather normal.

Nezu stayed like always behind them. Now trying to put a few more things together. The kids did seem shocked at explosions and possibly being killed by a machine which was made by Mei. But as far as he could tell, that was rather normal behaviour for civilians.

For some reason they really didn't like things like these.

But that's mostly it, and of course it seems like these two have a strong bond, could he use that? But then again, this family and Karma, seems to have deep bonds, as far he has seen. Even if he didn't meet the father, Karasuma if his memory serves correctly.

He has hacked into their security system a few times, even if it is getting harder by the minute. He wonders what kind of system they have, or maybe they know somebody with a fitting Quirk?

He knew about a villain who was abusing his Quirk, which allowed him to control electronic devices and change their purpose or code, to get into homes in America, and he still wasn't caught. Maybe they were robbed, or somebody close to them, and that's why they were so careful?

"Sis Kendo!" Eri exclaimed, as she rushed to a big group of students, who looked like they were training.

"Eri-chan, how are you?" Kendo asked, throwing Monoma behind her. Her classmates just moved away and didn't even try to cushion the fall.

"Amazing, I want you to introduce you to my friends! Karma and Nagi-chan!" Eri moved her tiny hands presenting her friends. Both of them just kindly introduced themself. Seems like they would be doing that a lot today.

"Ohohohoho Ohohohoho!" An obnoxious voice laughed. It belonged to Monoma. "What do we have here? Used a little kid to get into the school?" "The principal is here!" "How horrible of you, who knew people were so desperate to get a look at us." He turned his head away, laughing even more.

Nezu just observed the whole situation. He was rather thankful that Monoma had a knack for riling up people. Now he could maybe get some more data on these two.

Nagisa looked at Karma and gave him a nod.

'He is all yours.'

"What makes you think we would get into the school to see you?" Karma asked, slowly moving towards the brat. Seems like he has to teach him some manners. Monoma's neck just snapped into the direction of Karma, letting off a string of offended noises.

"Oh, you heard me correctly, and if we really wanted to see anybody in this school, it would be 1A, they are the top class, are they not?" He added a hint on innocence into his voice.

In the background, Nagisa took Eri away from the situation, and allowed her to play with his hair. She of course couldn't resist, and pulled out her kitty hair kit with many hairbrushes, cute hairpins and gummies, as well as a simple instruction on making braids.

"How dare you! What would you want with those twats from 1A?! We are better than those bootlicking assholes! Standing on top of a podium, acting so high and mighty!"

"And you are not?" Karma asked, "How about I give you a reality check. I have met a few students from that class, and so far the only thing they are sitting on, so high and mighty, owning it, are hospital beds."

Nezu made a note to himself to get a few more beds, since Karma did make a good point. There was a bone-crushing masochist in 1A.

"And now, what did I see from your class so far? An arrogant bastard, who did even think about talking to us first, determining whether we are stuck up or not. Look around you! Not even your own classmates like you! Ha! How pathetic can you get."

"What do you know?!" Monoma was fuming, but his classmates simply moved away, forming a sort of circle around them. That was to make sure that Eri and the other girl, who they didn't know was male, were safe.

"Shall I repeat?" Karma was grinning at this point, "Look around! Where are your classmates to defend you, if you really had a valid point? They didn't even bother you to catch you when you got thrown away, like yesterday's garbage by Kendo."

"Oh I'll show you," he snarled, charging for an attack. But Karma evaded it like it was child play, which for him it was.

"Is that all you can do? Blindly running into situations like a Bull who is after a red banner?"

Monoma didn't bother answering, but instead enlarged his hands. He was training with the girl just a moment ago, so he still had her Quirk.

"What is this? Not only a brat but also a thieve? Can't you do anything on your own?" he dodged an incoming slam, "How pathetic. I wonder, how did you even get into the school? Given a teacher a blow job? Daddy's money?"

Monoma went for the slam again, attempting to crush Karma like a bug. But the boy simply dodged, continuing with his taunts.

It took some time, but Karma managed to evade every attack Monoma threw at him, before the blond boy lost the ability. But Monoma wasn't satisfied, so he tried going into hand to hand combat.

What a mistake.

In seconds, Karma had him pinned to the ground, with a mechanical pencil hovering too close to anybody's liking over Monoma's right eye. "Listen here, you are lucky. You have an amazing Quirk which can be used in many emergency situations, you really are a full deck of cards, but some aren't that lucky, like me. I was born without this so-called gift of God, and because of that, I had to fight day in and out, until I was respected by everybody."

Monoma stared up to those yellow eyes, which were glowing. He was the prey, and that was clear to him in this situation. He could move, or breath. His whole body was in a coma-like state.

He was scared.

"And I was one of the luckier ones, since I had the perk of having somewhat wealthy parents who didn't throw me away, even if they do avoid me like the plague. I managed to get myself a few amazing friends, who didn't care whether I had a Quirk or not. They themself weren't the strongest, and some could say, that our friend group was the embodiment why the weak shouldn't live, the trash of this world."

Karma really meant every word, even if he made the story a little more fitting for this world, and he may be even overdoing it a little. But he had to. These kids aren't taught such fundamental things, so he had to take over the job. Because if nobody taught them, this unnecessary loathing would forever continue.

"But we didn't care, and just continued living. We had each other, a bunch of kids fighting against the world, a little strange, this thought, isn't it?"

He stood up and moved from Monoma, who was unusually quiet.

"Hey, Eri-chan!" Karma chirped, "How about we go to the next friends of yours? Kendo has to continue training." Eri nodded, and they started moving, leaving a shocked class 1B. 


	15. Karma go brrrrrr.

Nezu was now even more interested in this family. Karma might have claimed that he was fighting against bullies, which he believed with how corrupt this world is, but there was just something about his movement which made him think that there was more.

But they could use Karasuma as an excuse, since the man is well built. They could just write it off as him teaching the kids to defend themself, or just throw in another person.

It was a bother, but Nezu wouldn’t stop till this strange gut feeling of his disappeared.

He would get to the bottom of this.

But now that he thinks back about something, wasn’t there an incident in a cafe with the smaller kid? If he recalls, Aizawa said something along the lines of, he made a villain shit himself, but that was it.

And he does remember trying to get some video footage, but that cafe didn’t have any cameras. Or any electrical device, other than what the workers needed to type in Orders.

He just left it at that, maybe he should ask Aizawa about it again?

“DIEEEEEEEEEEEEE---”

“AHHHHH.”

Jup, they arrived in class 1A, alright.

“Die shitty Deku!” Bakugo snarled, his hands sparkling up with small explosions. He blasted himself forward, but Deku simply hit back.

It seemed like they were also training outside.

“Da---- Aizawa!” Eri exclaimed running up to the tiered man. He looked more exhausted than Karasuma when he has to deal with a few more stacks of paperwork, because Koro-sensei did something stupid. And the most impressive thing here is that Aizawa is keeping it up all year long.

Maybe a hidden Quirk of his?

But that wasn’t important right now.

As Nagisa and Karma, both somewhat professional assassins were puking and screaming, inside and not verbally, at the posture and way of training. It was so ineffective.

Yes, these kids were heroes, and had to fight all the time, but if you don’t have a few basic things which you can always go back to, you will be fucked. And these kids? They have a move or two, but nothing too fundamental.

Honestly, they expected more. While sure, the kids do focus on their Quirks a lot, but some would benefit from martial arts classes, or similar, so they could maximise the percentage of winning. And UA has large funds, so it would be a problem to spend some more on the hero class, to make sure they get the best out of the students.

“Nagisa and Karma! How nice to meet you guys again,” Izuku beamed, with a pissy looking Bakugo behind him.

Seems like he didn’t like being interrupted during a match.

“Nice to see you again, Midoriya,” Nagisa smiled warmly. He recognised a few students from the cafe, and others from files Ritsu has given them.

“What a pretty girl~. Come to papa,” somebody mumbled, and Nagisa guessed that it was the little twerp who was drooling all over the place. Oh how he pitied him, since he now had Karma’s rage directed onto him.

Karma didn’t like people drooling over Nagisa like he was some kind of anime waifu.

They tend to end up in the hospital in miraculous ways, and nobody knows why. And people have suspected Karma, but they couldn’t find any proof, so the case just fell, and the creeps ended up in a small comma with either amnesia or a few phobias.

Mostly with both, but that’s a topic for another time.

“Wait a minute,” Iida said, “You are the people we helped! How did I only realize that now?!” It was like somebody started up his brain, he always knew that Irina-sensei was familiar, but could never point his finger at it.

“Seems like you finally cracked the case, Iida, took you long enough.”

“Professor!”

“Miss Irina, how may I help you?” Nezu asked kindly. He didn’t think that she would come, now it would be even harder for him to get clues. The kids were already so isolated!

“Well, my classes are all in the afternoon, and Nemuri said that she didn’t need my help for today anymore, so here I am. What kind of mother and godmother would I be, if I didn’t look out for the kids in my care?” She asked, with no trace of annoyance, or similar emotions.

Even if she was fuming on the inside.

And the part with Nemuri was also a lie. She has seen how nervous Irina was about letting the kids alone with the principle, that she has told her to just go.

And there Irina was.

“How lovely.”

“Excuse me, Mr. Principle, sir. But who are these people?” Ojiro asked, and many of his classmates nodded.

“You didn’t listen very well, did you now?” Karma asked, his usual grin, plastered on his face. “Didn’t you hear Irina just a moment ago? As heroes you must always be on your toes, and listen to every detail, or else you will be dead in no time. But you look like a pathetic bunch, even 1B has better odds at surviving then you have.”

Aizawa was rather interested in the boy. He remembered him clearly, even a little better than the blue-haired kid, who made a villain shit his pants.

He liked to tease people, bringing things out of them, the ones affected could never archive in day to day situations. He knew how to make a wound, and what to rub in, to get reactions, making them remember his worlds for the rest of his life.

He was a troublemaker, but the kind Aizawa liked. He has a reason for doing what he does, and isn’t blindness hitting people for the fun of it.

And right now, he is giving his problem children a good lesson.

It was true, that 1A had to start growing up, and while yes, they are children, they are training to become heroes. And it’s just around the corner, that big life they are working towards. But the only thing that they are good at, is pushing their limits, and getting unnecessary inquiries, by doing so.

Many of them could have been avoided by using their brains a little.

“What did you say punk?!”

“Now I really know that you have to go clean your ears, and it wasn’t my eyes deceiving me. I could probably grow a whole garden in there. So maybe there is something you are useful for.”

“We are the future generation of heroes, so please give us a little respect.”

“Oh, so that's how it’s going? If you want respect, earn it. Do you want my honest opinion?” Karma moved from Nagisa away, and the boy just went over to Eri to distract her again, for which Aizawa was grateful, since he didn’t want to miss this. It was going down. And the principle has already pulled out his tea, just like Irina.

“I see kids with issues, big egos, who only rely on their Quirks. You do know that the human body has something called a brain, right? It is rather useful. And I also didn’t see anything special, other than that power. I could take all of you down, and I mean it.”

“And what do you know, you shit?!”

For once, Bakugo’s classmates were on his side. Who was this kid thinking he was? Even if there were a few who tried to make them all calm down, and others just stayed neutral.

“I know more than all of you about this rotten world. You are all just spoiled, do you even know what monsters roam the world? And I am not talking about your vanilla villain. Rape, torture, cannibal. Things people don’t even believe are real anymore! They go day from day, and when they see a beat-up child, barely hanging on, they don’t think anything about it, and just go back to there day.”

“But that’s why we--”

“I have even seen Hero’s do it. They thought, must have been that kids Quirk, maybe they are waiting for their parents, I won’t get publicity from this. And so on. This world only likes those who do overly stupid and eye-catching stuff.”

Aoyama looked at his outfit, he loved to sparkle, but, was it wrong?

“That’s the reason why people like that flaming piece of trash can be among the best heroes out there, even if I can bet you that your own teacher has done much more for the community. He is the one fighting the core of all, helping civilians out, and don’t pull a few big stunts, and gets blasted up.”

The class was quiet, why did these words sting so much?

“Tell me, what is better? Saving five people from a fire which has been set by a group of villains, and getting publicity, or not getting any of that credit, and take out the small organisation who was causing all of that? I think you know the answer.”

It was quiet, too quiet. Karma took that as a win, but he wouldn’t stop there.

“Do you know that there are heroes out there, who won’t move if they see somebody about to die because their Quirk isn’t fit for the job? And they just wait for another hero to come along? What do you think will happen to the hostage?” He took a few steps forward, and the class moved away.

“Why aren’t you talking? Aren’t you the heroes, and not me? The one who is a civilian counting on you to save me? Shouldn’t you tell me that it’s not true, everything will be alright? What I have seen was just one case, and nothing else?”

He looked at them, now really waiting for an answer, but it didn’t come.

“You are just pathetic.”

Karma just turned away, and moved to Eri and Nagisa. Now he was interested in what the so-called pro-hobo would say.

The class watched as the three moved away, but still somewhat near them.

Offended, they turned to their teacher, hoping to get a statement out of him, but what they expected, didn’t come.

“The kid is right.”

“But Mr. Aizawa! While there might be a point or two which is partly true, you can’t possibly let him get away with something like this.”

“He isn’t my student, and I don’t want to have an angry Irina after me, just because I decided to punish her godchild for telling the truth. This world is rotten, and everything he said was true. This is something we plan to teach you at the end of your second year, going into your third. But it seems like you received a crash course.”

“But---”

“There is no but,” This time it was Irina talking, “You all are blessed, having lived your best life, and then you even managed to get into this school, but Karma and Nagisa weren’t that blessed. Karma, unlike all of you, he wasn’t born with a Quirk.”

A few gasped, and Izuku and Katsuki stayed quiet. Really Quiet.

“Nagisa had a few problems with his former parents, let us leave it at that. But this isn’t a story for me to tell, and don’t you even dare to force them to spill it, or else you can bet, that you won’t be able to survive a proper lesson from me.”

“What do you mean with a proper lesson, ma’am! Have you been holding back on teaching us, bringing out the best of us?” Iida asked, irritatingly chopping his hands around.

“Because you’d die?” Irina asked, “Listen, I don’t want to get a lawsuit, just because a few brats think that they could handle my class at 100%. Alright?” how stupid could these kids be? They are already half-dead after one class at maybe 10 per cent, so what makes them think they could survive it at full capacity?

The class let off another string of offender noises. What Karma had just said, moved to the side for the moment.

“Well,” Nezu kept himself from grinning, “It seems like you have to give them a chance, maybe pull off a class, and then see?” He was interested in how that class would look like. 1A was barely surviving the two hours of this light class, so how did the extreme mode look like?

“Lisen, these kids are barely living in baby mode, I doubt that they would survive easy.” Irina rambled, for once letting her guard down. “The only way I would give them an ‘upgrade’ is by beating my children at a competition of their choice.”

“Then let us do that.”

‘Ah shit-’ 


	16. Paintball game of hell

“Mr Nezu, I don’t think that this is a good idea, since I know what they will choose, and there is no way that you could set it up. And you have been spying into my lessons, and saw how 1A left.” Irina tried to reason, but she already caused her downfall.

Now nothing could stop Nezu. Oh, how she wished that Karasuma was here.

That man was doing something, but they didn’t really know what. Other than seeing him when training Nagisa and Karma, he spent the day in and out in his room. Coming down if he needs to eat something, or to distract the rat again.

Irina was fighting with the rat day in and out, Nagisa and Karma did the assassination jobs, Ritsu was building the machine and managing assassinations alongside Irina. But Karasuma?

Who knew.

“Nagisa, Karma?” Nezu asked kindly, even if the biggest beginner with no talent of recognising one's true intent, also known as class 1A, saw the malicious intent leak from his cute and squish mask. “Maybe you have overheard the conversation---”

“Paintball.”

“It will be ready in a few minutes,” he turned around and gave a few instructions. “Alright, please all of you move to our schools paintball field.”

“We have that?!”

“Yes we have, Kaminari,” Nezu sighed, “Now, Mr. Aizawa, I am sure you know the way, bring the children there, and give them a rundown of---”

“The rules are made by us,” Nagisa spoke, standing up, handing Eri to Irina, who gladly took the child. Karma continued, on the spot, making it seem as if they have trained this whole thing, “A typical game would be boring, wouldn’t it? And it would be a disgrace to our old teacher, who made a special set of rules for us specifically.” He put his hands on his cheek, and let out a visible sigh.

“But maybe they aren’t ready for that?” Both of them asked each other, looking at each other.

The class was of course offender.

‘You are the stupidest class I have ever taken on,’ Aizawa thought, watching his children read through the fifty-page essay which was handed by the first generation pokemon games. ‘You would have had a bigger chance of winning with the normal rules.’ He himself looked at the rules.

Why did the kids have two copies? And where did they keep this?

‘From the looks of it, the terrain is a forest, something these idiots aren’t familiar with. Their training camp got cut short after all. Another point is the concerning amount of different weapons they could use, even if they were made out of a rubber-like texture.’ Aizawa wondered what the little octopuses everywhere meant, but maybe the teacher had something for them.

For the corner of his eyes, he could see Nagisa giving Nezu a big stack of papers, making the principal's brain stop for a moment. Most likely the instructions on how to build everything.

The rules, while looking like much, were rather simple.

Everything was allowed. Teams could go rogue, and partner up with other rouge players, even if there was a big ‘not recommended’ on the page. And it seems like there could be more than one group, but it would be the best to keep the whole thing at two groups.

From there on out, it was up for the group how to get the other team eliminated.

Their main goal was the ‘big bad boss’ who is supposed to overlook everything. Another rather good tip. Having one or two people giving directions and orders. But the risk was that if that person fell, that the whole team would probably scatter, handing the other team the win.

So it was still up to debate if it was such a good idea.

The colours were red and blue, which could mean two things.

Either this whole thing was created because Karma and Nagisa had a hefty discussion, and the people around them split into two groups, each defending their ‘leaders’ decision, or the person creating this thought that having one warm and one cold colour would be a good way of making sure that a teammate didn’t hit you.

Even if you could get assassinated by your own people.

This game is harder than it seemed.

Aizawa took his words back, calling a few of his co-workers who he knew didn’t have any more classes. His class would go down, and he wanted to enjoy laughing at them as much as possible. So why not call in a few more people, and make bets?

Irina on the other hand is freaking out. Why are Nagisa and Karma so stupid! She might have slipped up, yes, but they could have simply said no, or followed the normal rules. But no! They had to pull out that monstrosity of rules which that thing made.

Where were they even keeping that thing?

“Irina!” A voice exclaimed. It was Nemuri. “Come on! You will miss the fight!”

‘How did she know about this?’ Irina’s eyes widened, scanning the surrounding area. Then she saw him. That filthy hobo placing bets, oh how he would regret this decision to his deathbed.

She quickly moved to Karma and Nagisa, making sure that they were in the camera’s blind spot, whispering a simple command to them.

Make sure they regret it.

And like that she walked to the group of pros, which seemed to grow by the second.

The boys on the other hand grinning, and the few people who saw that wicked smile, they almost shit their pants. Now both of them were done playing, sure, they would have to be even more careful from this moment on, but it would be worth it.

Class 1A would burn.

<o>

Irina was nervous, what if they did something stupid, making the pro’s suspicious? She had a revolver with her, and a few extra bullets, proving how horrible the security of the school is, but that wouldn’t do too much against them.

“Who do you think will win Irina?” Nemuri asked her friend. After she heard that only two people would go against class 1A, she could have bet that they were pro’s, but no.

“Pah, these brats have nothing against my children.”

Nemuri smiled, ‘Maybe I just imagined something, Irina is as confident as always.’ Maybe even a little too confident, no matter how good you are, two against 20 is hard to beat, even if you are Aizawa. But then again, this is paintball, so do they have a strategy? But what strategy could beat 20 amateur heroes, without getting hit?

If only one of them gets hits, it’s practically game over.

That is why she bet on class 1A, like every other person, except Aizawa who started this bet. Thinking back on it, this might have been a stupid bet, but Aizawa looked so smug, and she had to wipe it off his face.

“It is beginning,” Irina said calmly, looking at the screen which showed Nagisa and Karma.

‘Please, I hope you don’t do anything stupid.’

<o>

“So, my love, what is our strategy? We obviously have an at the terrain, but the number, and Quirks will be a problem,” Karma asked, putting on the clothing he had luckily put into his bag, which all have jet to notice.

“Well, we could set up traps, since from what I have seen, it is as authentic as it can be. Rich people, I tell you. No common sense.”

“But, I do have common sense.”

“You are a sadistic bastard, you don’t have an idea about that. I doubt that it’s even in your vocabulary,” Nagisa mumbled, but Karma still heard him. So what do you do in such a situation?

Attack.

Karma jumped at Nagisa, and started to tickle the hell out of him. The attacked boy tried to fight back, but just couldn’t, and it didn’t help that he was shirtless.

“Take that back!”

Nagisa shook his head. Karma himself knew that it was true! So why insist? Then it hit, there was a chance that there were cameras in here, or maybe not cameras, but bugs. The fight has actually already started with the declaration, it was written in the instructions.

And it was somewhere with the fine print, in between the whole package. So people tend to ignore it.

And while Karma continued to battle his friend, he slipped a small earpiece, into Nagisa’s and his ear. It was a surprise that nobody has realized that Karma has slipped a bug onto a few of the students, and Ritsu helped by making sure that the sounds wouldn’t interrupt each other too much.

“Alright what is our plan?” Izuku asked, probably his class. They heard ribbits, so the heroes were probably already finished with changing. How noble of them to wait.

“I would say that we split up in groups, each having one leader. They will stay in their own section of the forest, and the leaders should give orders how to provide,” Momo explained, and many seemed to like the ideas, from the noises which the two could make out. “We have to use our numbers, so spreading out is our best option.”

“That is correct,” Iida continued, “And we have to remember, these two are still only civilians, so try to minimise your Quirk usage, and don’t forget, you can only take them out if you hit them with paint. If we inquire one of them otherwise, we will lose.”

‘Smart man,’ Karma thought, getting off Nagisa, who desperately tried to get some air. ‘Seems like somebody read the rule book, so strategy 188 is out of the question now.’

“You all can go and join the teachers, little extras,” Bakugo explained, moving towards the door. As soon as they would get the signal, he would blast himself over the forest, and shoot that red-haired bitch down.

“I think all of you are forgetting that these are Irina’s children, you know. The lady who aimed a gun at a classmate of ours? The Irina which casually jumps out of the building windows, giving a few people near heart attacks?” Denki asked. Mina had something else to add, “And did you forget our first meeting with her? She disguised herself…”

“What do you mean Mina?” Iida asked.

“The foreign lady which you ran into in the corridor, that was Irina. She told me about it, when I asked her for a few tips with disguises, since you know, my skin…”

“But Mina, that is Irina. And Nagisa and Karma are about our age, what can they do? I don’t think that she taught them how to use a gun, and they can’t use disguises with us,” Uraraka explained, laughing awkwardly.

Mina didn’t say anything else.

‘Drama~’ Karma thought, glancing at the mirror, his disguise was perfect, and what were the chances that there was another tall male with red hair, even if one side was white, but nothing some hair dye would change. And the scar was easy to fake.

He cut the connection to the other group and turned to Nagisa, “Are you ready Nagisa?” She chirped happily, and Nagisa cringed away.

“Please don’t do that when you look like somebody else, and what will you do if somebody notices the missing cm? You are 175, and Shoto is 176.”

“I’ll say it went into my dick--.”

Nagisa blushed.

“Just joking, I’ll make sure to get some mud onto my boots which will elevate me a little. And don’t worry about me too much, you are the star player here, so how about we show these wannabes how to play A.C. Paintball?”

Nagisa nodded violently.

They took a last look at each other, since they couldn’t risk Momo to make a device, listening in to their conversations, this game would belong. 


	17. First blood.

Karma, compared to Nagisa, had an easy job. Find Todoroki, and impersonate him. The chances of him being a leader were high. Since the most logical approach for the students would be to spread out, as they have overheard. And the leaders would be Momo, Iida, Todoroki and Midoriya. Bakugo would do his own thing, and Mina, Denki and Kirishima would follow him.

All four easy targets for Nagisa who was ready to attack.

With Todoroki, the plan would probably be to "capture" one of them in ice, and then giving the enemy the final blow, so there would only be one or two people with Todoroki.

Easy targets.

Now who could it be, that is accompanying Todoroki, is a good question. Jiro or Shoji would be a good play, due to the fact that they could locate Karma. Nagisa would be a whole nother thing, since the boy was just gone, and nothing could find him.

Especially not some filthy beginners. As if they could find the precious blue bean.

But Koda could also be a good play, but he doubted that the class would think that far ahead. Since from clips he saw, people like Hagakure and Koda weren't the ones who received much attention, even if they are key players for almost every possible scenario Karma could come up.

Just proves how rotten this world is, only concentrating on the so-called strong Quirks.

What perks would it bring you to destroy everything by freezing the surroundings, if you could have done the same by walking into the place while invisible, put in some sleeping drugs into their drink, and watch them get carried off into a room?

From there on just have some other heroes help you, or carry that bitch out yourself, or throw them out the window with others waiting outside.

Karma was snapped out of his long inner discussion by birds which flew off on his left. That meant one thing.

Somebody just passed.

Silently jumping from tree to tree, barely making sounds, he had to make mistakes so that the rat wouldn't breathe too much down their asses. A real pain.

He glanced down, and there was Todoroki.

Alone.

'Alright, we set the bar too high...' Karma thought, making sure that this wasn't a trap, and quickly took care of Todoroki.

Headshot.

Shoto turned around, grabbing the backside of his head, only to be met by himself, holding a gun. And this copy cat was grinning in a strangely familiar sense. And when he brought his hand back, he saw the red paint, the enemies colour, this was Karma.

"Your out~" Karma chirped, like a kid on a successful Halloween night, "Now if you excuse me, I have to take over your job."

'Oh shit-,' Todoroki thought, as he watched himself walk off. 'They did impersonate one of us.' Beside him, the ground opened, which meant that he had to go now. 'Well, our class is fucked, hope they have cold soba up there.'

<o>

"Where is that bastard!" Bakugo snarled, launching himself up again. He was certain that this would be their starting point, so where were they?! Behind him, Kirishima and Denki were panting hard, because they had to run the whole time, unlike the flying Bajugo. And along the way they lost Mina, how? They did not know, and placed a few silent prayers for her, since their guess was, that she was hit.

Even if the truth was another, since Mina actually tripped, and set off a paint grenade made by Momo, and killed herself.

But back on track.

Nagisa was hiding in a tree, with a sniper in his petto. And while sniping wasn't his tea, he wasn't too shabby at it. And considering how narrowminded Bakugo is, and that his attention will be focusing on the colour red, since he is in the search for Karma, not paying attention to anything else.

A rather easy kill, and pathetic, really.

Like a bull, he just follows one goal, nothing else in that already empty brain. Nagisa felt just a little bad, as he aimed at the barking dog, like, come on. This is paintball, you have to be sneaky, and not a fucking bird.

Nagisa positioned himself, and set his eyes on Bakugo's large forehead, and without any mercy, he shot. Bakugo plummeted from the sky, cursing like a sailor.

Seems like he forgot about the rule of no talking when hit. They would dock him points for that.

Now only to take care of the headless chickens running in the forest.

Kirishima and Denki had to stop, watching their friend fall from the sky. It was a surprise, even if they could see something coming, and Denki did think that Bakugo deserved this. Like, come on, this is paintball. Sneaky is sort of in the description.

"Um, Denki?"

"What is it Kirishima?"

"You might want to look in front of us..."

Denki didn't like the sound of his friend's voice, and against better judgment, Denki did, and holy shit how can Nagisa look so scary. Especially with abusing a rule, which states that after being hit, you aren't allowed to move, talk, or perform any other action, unless you are in danger of dying, then you can make sure to land safely. But you had to be on the floor after landing safely.

And so Nagisa used that fact, and not only stepped on Bakugo, but looked him straight into the eyes, as if he was something absolutely disgusting, so disgusting that he could level Mineta, _kicking_ him away.

_Kicking._

This was the moment they knew that they were fuck, and not in a good way.

"Bro, he is coming closer, and is that a knife?!"

"Fuck, run!"

They dashed off without even thinking about looking back. They had to report back, find one of the leaders, who was the closest again?

Todoroki?

"Bro," Kirishima huffed out, not stopping, "Where is Todoroki! We must have run through his entire sectio----" Kirishima didn't fall too gracefully. But when he looked up, holding his slightly pounding hand, did he run into a tree, nope, just Todoroki. Maybe there was a god, helping them live.

"You have to help us!" Denki exclaimed, thinking that they would be saved. "That little kid is after us! She, I mean he got Bakugo!"

Todoroki nodded, "Can you be specific where he is?" Karma was a little shocked with how good his impression sounded. Bitch-senseis classes have been paying off, a surprise, but a welcome one.

The boys turned around, and simultaneously pointed into the same direction, not realising that "Todoroki" had pulled out two knives. And two more down.

Shoto walked off, and Denki and Kirishima died, thinking that their friend had betrayed them.

<o>

Irina has received all of the betting money for the category of "Which moron will die first" and "First rule breaker."

She was swimming in money right now.

"Ahhhhhh, damit, I could have bet that they would get Bakugo first!" Nemuri exclaimed. "He did announce that he would go after their head, and what is this disguising bullshit?! Isn't that against the rules!" How annoyed she was.

"No, it is not," Aizawa said, also pissed, even if he didn't show it. His guess was the same as Nemuris, and the principles also looked shocked that his prediction of Mina was wrong. She was the second one out, but he was still closer than everybody else. "In the rulebook," he pulled out that beast of a thing, "In the 25 section, 69 paragraph it states, and I quote >Once there is a declaration of war, and each side has formed, you are allowed to do anything except kill the opposing team members.<"

"You read through that thing?" Nemuri asked with raised eyebrow, "Anyone else here read this shit?" To no-one's surprise, Nezu raised his little paw. The rest just kept their hands down. Nemuri continued, "And you Iri? Did you even play this with the kids?"

"I have it memorised. And yes, I have," Irina answered as calmly as possible, hiding her disgust of having memorised the whole thing, but she wasn't allowed to play anymore, until she knew word for word, just because she broke one flimsy rule.

"So you know who broke a rule?" Nezu asked, very interested, "Any, _punishments_?"

"Yes, Bakugo for an example, who just fell, and the Soba is in the back Shoto," Todoroki nodded and moved to his food, "Section 214 'Keep a bar of soap in your mouth'," many chuckled at that title, now very interested in that rulebook, "Paragraph 14. >You may let a few swear words fall, but as soon you overdo it, you have to hug every tree in the nearby forest in the span of two days.<"

The room was silent.

"What kind of sadistic monster, every tree in a forest?" All Might asked. "Every?"

"Jup," Irina huffed out, watching as Karma killed the two morons. "Every. Single. One. He even counted them, but never gave the kids a number, so they couldn't cheat. There are about 247 of them, after he had to go for an errand, he gave me the number, since a kid was just about to finish, and he couldn't stay."

Mina entered the room with Denki and Kirishima, both dragging a grumpy Bakugo, but then they spotted Todoroki.

"Not manly bro!" And Denki agreed. Shoto, who was enjoying his soba, looked at them like a confused cat that didn't get a little salami. Mina just awkwardly stood with a Bakugo in her hands, as she watched the chaos unfold.

And after a good minute, Irina spoke up, "The one who killed you was Karma, rebels have neon green paint, and you are stained in red."

The two just moved to a corner, not speaking.

"Now back to the topic at hand," Irina directed, "You gonna pull through with breaking the rules, oh so wise rat of the gutter?" Irina quietly thanked Nemuri for telling her about the incident.

"Punishments?" Mina asked.

"Yes Mina~" Aizawa purred, "In the rulebook, there is a whole section on breaking rules, and what punishment you will receive."

Every human adult, with the exception of Irina and Aizawa, moved together and started whispering on how this was a bad idea, even the sadistic Nemuri. The class would never go to school again, that was certain.

Aizawa on the other hand had to find something he could stamp off as a rule break, these punishments were something this class needed, long and annoying, bringing you to near insanity. It would give them time to reflect on a few actions, and reconsider things.

Maybe make one or two quit? Aizawa hoped that the thing would leave. He can't deal with the complaints anymore, but has yet to find a reason, since accusations aren't enough to kick somebody out, sadly.

"Don't worry too much about it," Irina said, waving it off, "Aizawa is in that phase again, seems like he is stressing recently, no surprise since he takes care of Izuku, but-"

That didn't help Mina too much, there was still a chance, so what is the best course of action?

Stay low. Let others take the blame.

"Alright," Mina sweatdropped, "I think I'll just move to the snacks, right over there..." And slowly, she made her way over, to Todoroki, with a pissy Bakugo in her arsenal. She was quietly praying to every god and goddess she knew, even if she didn't believe in them.

"Can we stop talking now?" Irina asked, "I want to win a few more bets."

"And how do you know that you will win?"

"These are my kids, after all, or did all of you forget that again? Most of the things they know, they learned from me." Irina grinned, while thinking, 'And the flying pervert, can't forget him. As well as Karasuma.'

"Ugh, there goes my paycheck," Midnight mured. 


	18. The hunt continues.

Karma was bored. He has been walking for a few minutes around the forest without running into anybody. Just how big was this forest? And then, almost as if his calls were answered, he heard some leaves rustling.

“Todoroki!” Somebody exclaimed, and since Karma didn’t see anybody, he guessed that it was Toru. And the flying weapon might have given it away too. “We need your help with a plan! I know that you have your thing to do here, but this will work.”

Karma nodded and made a motion for Toru to lead the way.

“Alright, so to give you a rundown of our plan. We will have Koda look around the area with the help of a few birds he has befriended, then, we will lure either one of them into a clearing where squirrels with paint bombs, made by Momo, will wait. This can’t fail!”

Karma just nodded, thinking about the whole thing. ‘This could only work if the other side knows about your Quirks, otherwise it would be better to send your squirrel army out into battle. But we do know their Quirks-. Nagisa is going to fall for this, and won’t think about being killed. He should thank me later for saving him here.’

Karma just stopped walking, pulling out his gun.

‘Sorry Toru, but not today.’

He pulled the trigger, and then something hit the ground with a childish whine.

“Why? Why Todoroki?” She asked, probably looking up, into Karma’s eyes. He didn’t answer, and just walked past her, getting ready to shoot Koda.

<o>

Nagisa has now taken out the wild card, so now it was time for the hunt.

Now who would be the best to take out, on a strategic standpoint? He didn’t know to what extent they have trained, and just a few clips don’t help. So the best is to overestimate them, and a rather large thorn would be Toru.

She is invisible, and no matter how good somebody might be at finding people, it was still a problem. Furthermore, Nagisa can’t use his bloodlust to scare the shit out of somebody, to detect them through their then increasing breathing.

Now with who could Toru be with?

That was something Nagisa wondered, as he jumped through the trees. He stopped in a rather high position, hidden in the leaves. Looking around, he saw a bird, which was rather perceptive? Something just bugged Nagisa about that little bird.

‘Alright, I have to make sure the bird doesn’t see me. I might be paranoid here, but better be safe than sorry,’ Nagisa thought. ‘And better keep an eye on it. In the rule book, it was stated that we aren’t allowed to hurt animals, wait a minute. Koda’s Quirk was- Oh shit.’ The bird looked eyes with Nagisa, before flying off.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck-” Nagisa mumbled, dashing after the bird, when he stopped. In front of him was an army of squirrels with mini paint bombs, and Koda was in the middle with the bird on his head.

He pulled out his gun, but to his surprise, Koda was already dead.

Nagisa’s head snapped to the direction, from where the bullet came through, and there he saw the disguised Karma, who of course, was grinning. Which looked rather wrong on Todoroki’s face.

“Nagi-chan, didn’t I tell you to watch out? What would you do without me?” He purred.

“Please stop, that looks wrong. Tease me all you want when you get out of your disguise.”

“I’ll remember that~” and Karma walked off, without giving Nagisa the chance to reply.

He just sighed at Karma’s way of behaving, but that’s not something to worry about. Afterall, Nagisa has a few more people to take out, and not for dinner. So he climbed back into the trees, in search of prey, and soon found a lonely bird and an emo.

Or two emo’s, depending on how you look at it.

Both of them were hidden in the shadows of a large tree, which shielded the eye from a cave, hidden behind. Jiro was in the cave, with Tokayami and Dark Shadow guarding her. Both of them were holding guns, and since Nagisa did not know if there were others in the area, he decided to look around, making sure that Jiro wouldn’t pick anything up.

And to his surprise, there was somebody on his left, holding a strange looking sniper.

It was Momo.

When he looked a little closer, he could see an earpiece in her ear, hidden by her black hair, which had been put in a nice and tight bun, so she couldn’t be found by hair sticking out. She also wore some kind of camouflage, even if it wasn’t the best.

Nagisa guessed that Tokayami also had an earpiece to communicate hidden.

‘Smart,’ he thought, getting closer and closer, ‘It seems like some do have a few working brain cells.’ He continued to climb, before stopping over her. ‘Alright, now I just need to get that earpiece out of there, so she can’t alarm the other two.’

“Do you hear anybody?” Momo whispered, making Nagisa stop abruptly. And while he couldn’t hear what the other part of the team said, it was an obvious no, judging from her face, and the fact that he knew Karma wouldn’t get caught so carelessly.

“I thought as much,” she sighed, “Inform me when you hear something.”

And these were her last words.

As quickly as Nagisa could, he snatched out her earpiece, throwing it away, which wasn’t the brightest idea, and stabbed her. Momo looked up in shock, and Nagisa simply smiled, taking her sniper, thanking her along the way before jumping off into the greenery of the forest trees.

On the forest floor, Tokayami heard a rather strange noise from Momo’s side, but didn’t give it to much of a thought, what his downfall was.

Behind him, Jiro started to think that this wasn’t an efficient plan, would this be a situation where they knew that somebody would cross this section, then it would be a whole different story, even if Momo told them that according to the statistics, the chances of the enemy not passing were unlikely.

This was the only solid ground Nagisa or Karma could pass through, the other side was a steep cliff, which the duo probably couldn’t climb, and the other one was a waterfall.

So either there are tunnels, and somewhat safe areas, or these two are stupid by climbing such things.

And while both of them were deep in their own thoughts, Nagisa could take his sweet time to shoot them. And it would also be a little more convincing for the rat that a civilian took his time dealing with a specialised weapon, then being able to immediately work with it.

Honestly, Nagisa even forgot about the tea crazy genius who is probably watching him, and Karma. Even if Karma had better excuses for what he is doing.

Handguns aren’t too hard to work with, especially if the target is close. And the acting can be explained with the fact that Irina is torturing them. She has been giving class 1A mild poker face classes.

But Nagisa?

He was jumping around like Tarzan, if he would have received some training to keep quiet. His “Quirk” has to do something with emotions, so he might be able to get himself out of questions with that? Nagisa sighed. There was no time for such thoughts.

He wanted to go home and sleep. These kids gave him a major headache.

<o>

The fight up to this point was rather interesting, but nothing too exciting, Nezu thought to himself, sipping his delicious tea. But he should slowly start getting a few answers, or responses. Anything he can work with to figure out this thing which has been bugging him.

“Half the class is already down. That is rather impressive,” Nezu commented, hoping to see a reaction of the blond woman, but there was nothing. Not even the slightest flinch, or change in her posture.

“Of course, these kids are taught by me, and that at full speed. Nagisa always had a knack for hiding himself, not only due to his height, but also due to his Quirk, which allows him to sense emotional waves. It hasn’t been discovered fully, and I think that he might have the ability to disturb them, but it is rather convenient, ever since he has learned to match his waves to others. Even if he still has trouble in crowded rooms, most of the time.”

“How very interesting,” Nezu spoke, and Midnight was very uncomfortable with the tension in the room. “You seem rather smart in such topics, why haven’t you advised Nagisa to become an underground hero? With his abilities, he would make a fine hero.”

“Because he doesn’t want to. Kid’s dream is to become a teacher.”

“Then why teach him to such an extent?” Nezu insisted.

“You have a caterpillar in your team, don’t look strange at me for teaching him to hide himself, and it’s his Quirk which he sometimes uses without releasing, so better teach him how to do it, so that he can spot it.”

“She has a good point,” Aizawa commented while in his second form, sipping coffee. How gravity didn’t affect the coffee? Who knows.

“I must say,” Nemuri began, trying to resolve the tension in the room. “Karma’s make-up skills are on the point. He looks like Todoroki, from head to toe. What kind of classes did you give him?”

Irina started to avoid eye contact, “Karma always likes to tease people, and what better way to embarrass bullies, then by putting them into princess costumes, and so much more… Poor Nagisa was their experimental bunny, and still is...”

“There?” Aizawa asked.

Irina pulled out her phone, and showed them a grinning girl with blond hair, alongside Karma, who’s grin was equally as wide. Between them was a sobbing Nagisa in a cat onesie.

“I still don’t know how they do that.”

Nemuri spit out her tea, she had to get one for her insomniac friend, and maybe for Hizashi? And she herself could also get one, and maybe walk around the school like that for a day! Maybe get all the teachers on this. Alright, she has to get Karma’s number, the dude has good potential materials for pranks.

She glanced at Hizashi, who was awfully quiet, probably sobbing for losing so much money. But he understood her glance, and motioned to Irina with his head, with a clear meaning; ‘The chases that she would allow us to do that is the day Octopus starts flying.’

She rolled her eyes; ‘Come on, does Karma look like a kid who would follow the rules? Bet he can break into a bank undetected, mischief and stealth, just look at his grins!’

And while these two were quietly talking with each other, the others just continued watching.

In the background the students have built a pillow castle, with materials made by Momo, ready to watch shit go down. They placed a few bets, but unlike the pro’s, they didn’t bet on money, but on the cookies and chicken nuggets from the cafeteria.

What was the bet?

Who would survive the longest, because they did a reality check, they wouldn’t win. 


	19. The endgame.

Karma was enjoying the little peace he had, even if he would have rather started a hunt for the remaining students. By now, at least half must have fallen already, so they were in the endgame and shit was getting real.

Up to now, the wins could have been explained with good luck, and bad planning on the other side, or as far as he had seen. But Karma doubted that Nagisa pulled off anything impressive, he was the one who put this pit stop of dressing up onto Karma.

He also quietly prayed for Irina who had to battle it out with the rat at this exact moment.

So calmly, he continued to walk, when some bushes were rattling, and the purple pervert jumped out, and before he could say anything, he was shot.

Karma ignored the stuttering and sobbing noises of that pathetic thing.

No way, not in a million years would he deal with him, what if he got some disease of that fifth? He couldn't even bear it if he also infected Nagisa, his love.

So just to make sure, he turned around, and shot it again.

Now he was satisfied.

And he continued his stroll, not even realizing how far he had walked until he heard the voice of Izuku Midoriya. A grin formed, and everybody who watched knew that it didn't mean anything good.

Who cares if this was an obvious trap?

From what he could string together, Asui will wait in the little river getting ready to shoot anybody who dared to come near Izuku. Uraraka, was positioned high in the forest trees, alongside with Sero.

Their plan was probably to immobilise an incoming person, or maybe just scouting?

But these two might not even be there, and it could be an overestimate of the class again, but one person who would be there is Iida.

Slowly, he moved, until there was a bright pillar of light which belonged to Yuga.

Karma grinned, with a single thought, 'Your timing couldn't have been better Nagi-chan~.'

On the other side, well not completely on the other side, but far away, at least, was Nagisa, who had just shot down Yuga, Sato and Shoji. It was a small bloodbath with Nagisa staying in the middle gloriously.

He let his inner Irina show.

It was plan 52, in case that he would find himself in a clutch situation, he could use a one-time card, called the inner bitch-sensei.

If the teachers, the students and the principal knew one thing about Irina, then it was her occasional sadism, and during that phase, she would just crush everything in her way.

Card games?

Her stats would shoot out of the humanly possible proportions, and most would have put that "second her", as a whole new quirk.

But like this, not only will everybody leave Irina alone to do a Quirk test, because it could have always been wrong, but furthermore, they won't have to find another excuse for Nagisa's and Karma's abilities, let's name them that.

And while the group of 5 was frantic, huddling up in a tight group, Karma decided that it was his time to shine.

He stepped out of the shadows.

"Ah! Todoroki!" Izuku cried out," he immediately rushed over not seeing the guns Karma started to prepare, "Did the Yuga also bring----"

Bang; Bang.

He headshots Izuku and Tsu.

These two were the problematic people in the group, besides Sero. But Karma decided that an enemy in water was the higher danger, then a knock of Spiderman. And Izuku was just a full house, holding every trade, so he had to be eliminated.

Iida, Sero and Uraraka stared at the grinning Todoroki, still not knowing that it was Karma in a disguise, and they shuddered at what came next.

"Run."

Uraraka was the first one to go, no matter how light she made herself, Karma was quicker.

Then he got Iida.

And while the boy was fast, reaching speeds higher than Karma could ever dream about, this was a forest, which meant many obstacles blocking his way, and Sero?

He was so foolish, believing that running in the direction where a call for help came, would be his safest bet. Nagisa would deal with that fool, and satisfied, he turned around. What could he have for lunch? After his eternal clock, it was almost time to eat, when something happened that surprised him.

He was shot.

Quicker than Koro Sensei when he had his paycheck getting ready to buy snacks, he snapped his neck into the direction of the gunshot.

It was Ojiro, the monkey.

And he looked _happy_ , happy that he managed to hit Karma, but the small trip of euphoria didn't hold long, due to the fact that Nagisa jumped behind monkey boy, giving him the final blow.

And that was it for the game, it lasted around two hours, and that only due to the large area they had to cover in a group of two, otherwise, it would have only taken one, and with the whole class, barely half an hour.

"The game is done! The surviving team was," some drumrolls played, "Team IRINA!"

"Who decided to name our group like that?" Karma asked Nagisa, who just giggled and shrugged. Hell if he knew.

"The remaining people in the stadium, please get up here, you deserve a break." And with that, Nezi logged off.

"Good game," Ojiro smiled, "But can I ask why Todoroki is on your team Nagisa? Where is the tall redhead looking simi-- Oh. We are stupid." The duo laughed, and pulled up Ojiro.

"You weren't half that bad yourself monkey boy," Karma chirped. "I think that was the first time somebody other than Nagi here killed me in a game. Rather impressive if I say so." Nagisa nodded, quietly flinching, when Karma decided to list him on the ground.

"Thanks, even if I didn't get my team the win, and I also let my guard down, thinking that we won.."

The rest of the time was spent in the school, with the class laughing over a few of the best clips like Mineta being brutally murdered, and the look Todoroki, or Karma had. Comedy gold. And the teachers also joined in!

Well not Aizawa, he has grabbed Irina, and was writing many things down frantically while Irina explained to him something, what it was? Class 1A would soon know, and the teachers had a slight idea, praying for their innocent little angels.

Nezu on the other hand barely made any progress, it was almost as if the small family of four was explicitly trying to keep him out of there life.

But if the mother and children, even if Karma was there godchild, didn't work, then he had to go for the husband.

A silent prayer in his game of chess.

The pawn, quiet, and overlooked. But is the sharp edge of a good player to get the win. They get the job done, mostly not found by the enemy until it is too late.

So he watched with his little black orbs he calls eyes how they all left in small groups.

<o>

1A was in the dorms common room, discussing the fight. Nezu was so kind to hand them the whole recording, as he claimed that they could learn a few things out of it, even if it was certain that Irina would go over it in detail.

"That was the most fun I had in a while!" Mina exclaimed, falling into the pillow pile, "Even if I did get myself out in a rather embarrassing way." She blushed a little, but it wasn#t something you could easily recognise on her bright pink skin.

"Don't blame yourself, Mina! It was my fault for making such bad grenades!"

"I don't think that we should be talking about that," Denki began, "Did you see the way Bakugo looked when he died? Amazing!"

"Denki!" Iida scolded, "Do not use such phrases about your classmates!"

The blond boy rolled his eyes, "But that's how it's called when you get hit in the game. You get killed. Why should I phrase my whole sentence differently, making it sound wrong, when I can use the internet word? Yes, I used an online dictionary to find the correct meaning of some of the words."

"Please never speak normally again Denki," Jiro asked.

"Hey!"

The class laughed, but Bakugo didn't join in. He just stared at the screen, his eyes fixed on every move either Nagisa or Karma pulled off.

How could they be so good? It didn't make any sense, even if they are good at paintball, or this variation, this is just too much. And no matter how good of a teacher Irina is, from what he knows, Nagisa is only a year with them, and Karma at that as well.

It sounded like these two got even closer a year ago, than they were.

But why would Irina give two kids she barely spend time with before, civilians at that, classes on 100%? It was just a fake, stitched up story with a few holes.

They just seem to have lost their papers when arriving, bumping into pro's and future pro's, move into the new left house, near him and stupid Deku, and then this freakish things they do like crawling in the vents.

But something else bugged him, but he couldn't put his finger on him. And it wasn't that he lost to Karma and Nagisa or anything.

He left the room, not even acknowledging the look Izuku had given him.

Stupid nerd wanting to know everything.

<o>

The three were dead, a pile of humans by the time they have placed them on the couch. Karasuma wasn't even surprised, and just handed all of them a coffee to wake up.

Irina groaned, complaining loudly, "How long do I have to deal with that thing again? It has been what, a good month now?" She took a sip of her coffee, pulling it away due to the fact that it was steaming hot, and had burned her tongue.

"Not long," Ritsu said. She had a bad habit of appearing everywhere in the house. "Might take two or three weeks, a month at most."

Irina groaned.

"Chill Irina, not like we can do anything about it," Karma said, holding the sleepy Nagisa. "But I think that we all deserved a nap right about now." He placed his and Nagisa's mug onto the table, picked up the small boy, and left to go to bed.

"You should also go and sleep," Karasuma said, and Irina gladly followed that command.

Karasuma just sighed, this was taking longer than he had expected, but it was now time for him to pull a few more strings in the background. The attention of that rat is now on them, so what can he do? Something which won't suspect anybody here, but will distract the rat long enough to leave them alone for a week if they were lucky.

'Maybe I could drop a few information about heroes?' He wondered, but he shook that idea of, "Vigilantes would be of help? Give them a few more villains to deal with, but wouldn't the police just take that over?'

The rest of the day was spent wandering about what to do, and no matter how many things he looked at, he just couldn't find anything to help Irina to make her life a little easier.

'It was worth a while, I just do hope that Ritsu speeds everything up a bit.' 


	20. Detective Bakugo on the case!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I was working on a Discord chat. That's why this chapter might seem a little rushed.   
> https://discord.gg/W9rMySMB  
> Why don't you join it?

It was now the weekend, after a week of torture from Aizawa, who gave them the strangest punishments one could come up with, and that for stupid reasons! Mina was forced to carry three encyclopedias on her head without support. The only times she could take them off were in the shower and going to bed. And if she took it off in any other instance, she would receive a small shock, from who knows where.

It was pure terror, hell one could say. Aizawa had claimed that it was only for their good, and to never let their guard down, it’s all for their own good.

What good will it be for Bakugo, having to hug trees for a whole day?

Well, Bakugo did have a lot of time to think about Nagisa, Karma and the strange teacher, who looks like an American version of Nemuri. Same insides, same jokes, just a different skin.

One thing which was obvious was that they aren’t a normal family. Irina is way too protective, that is the first red flag, and don’t understand him wrong, wanting to protect your family from prying noses isn’t bad, but rather that she throws her love for them around, and then tells them shit.

Something else which was rather obvious is that these two have received some training, and the whole story which they fabricated about Nagisa and Karma was just straight up wrong, or was a twisted truth.

Now, what could it have been? Maybe Nagisa and Karma were experimented on by villains, and Irina is an underground hero who found them, or she was just willing to adopt them even after hearing about their past. It wouldn’t be the first time that the victims would get adopted, even if it is becoming rarer by the second.

People and their prejudice.

Another option, which is a little ridiculous, but what if they are villains being trained? Or part of a government experiment? The last one was a little out of the window, but you can never know.

He had a list prepared, but now what could he do? No matter how many ways he looked at it, he had too many options and no way to get any more information out of Irina. What he could try is getting one of them nervous, and get crumbs of information.

But there was a risk since if he failed, they would keep an eye out for him, like they do for Nezu. That was way too obvious. Who would have thought that the smartest being could be so stupid sometimes? Or was he looking for a challenge?

But what does one do in such situations? They become Todoroki and start inspecting.

Tomorrow, as far as it’s still planned, his mother decided to pay Irina a visit again. And she would drag him along, so he would hopefully get some clues.

<o>

Karma and Nagisa were spread out on each other on the couch. Honestly, after everything they went through at the rat’s lab test, they could have just fallen asleep. They didn’t want to see anybody from that hellish school, or from any other human or inhuman being, but just as they started to fall asleep again, their eyelids slowly dropping, Irina decided to give them today's news.

“Oh, before I forget, the Bakugo’s, or mother and soon to be exact will come over. So make yourself presentable. I know you went through a lot today, but this was planned even before that, so I couldn’t just say no.”

Nagisa rolled off Karma, hitting the floor with a grunt, Karma following closely behind.

“Now, now. Don’t be like that!” Irina scolded with a harmless glare, “You only have to survive Bakugo, how hard can that be? Consider how low the IQ level of the class is, and he is impulsive, so you might even find a chance to kick him out of your room.”

They didn’t answer Irina and just dragged each other into their room, throwing themself onto the bed. A good hour passed, and somebody was at the door.

Now, you have a guest downstairs, and want to move as little as possible, what do you do? Slide down the fucking stairs like the royal little extra fuck you are.

And after all of that chaos, the three kids were sent upstairs.

Now uncomfortable silence was in the air. Maybe it was because Nagisa beat Bakugo’s ass a few days prior, or the fact that Nagisa was sitting in Karma’s lap, while his hair was made. Bakugo chose both options.

“So,” Bakugo tried to talk, how do you even start conversations? Now that he thinks back on everything, he never started a conversation with new people. His little gang just annoyed him, until they became friends, and he met Deku through his mother. And back then it was Izuku’s initiative that made them friends for a while.

Karma looked at Nagisa, and the message was clear between them. Bakugo knew something, or he had something on his mind. But better not give anything away.

“You are really good at paintball, did you just go into random matches, or did you have a friend group back in America?” Bakugo praised himself mentally, not a bad start, or so he thought. Now the two killers in front of him, who he didn’t know were killers, knew that Bakugo was suspecting something.

“Yeah, all of us, well not me,” Karma grinned, “Had weak Quirks, or where shunned away from having a ‘bad and horrific’ Quirk. I think you get my drift., like Kirara. She could make you shit your pants with a glare, her Quirk was something like, making her look like your deepest fear, if I remember correctly. Of course, you could not freeze up, but you would have to come over your greatest fear.”

“You think?” Bakugo questioned, “How do you not know your friends Quirk”

“Because we didn’t care. Nobody really used it, so we didn’t bother asking questions,” Nagisa explained, it was a valid answer. “Sometimes they came up, or those who had trouble controlling it gave us a heads up, and we also sometimes had paintball matches with the usages of Quirks and there we figured it out.”

Karma nodded, “Now that I think about it, we don’t know the Quirks of everybody. That’s what makes the games even more fun~” He grinned, and Bakugo moved a little back, Karma continued, “But enough about us, tell us something about your class. Any stories to share? Some juicy blackmail? I would love to traid~”

Bakugo raised an eyebrow, and then looked at Nagisa, who was obviously the sane one between them. The boy just sighed, as if this was normal. “Ignore it, once you start, you won’t get out. He is bored since his blackmail partner Rio isn’t here anymore, but in America. She had a Quirk which made it a child's play to get her hands onto information, and Karma, he just, honestly, sometimes I wonder how he does that. Karma?”

“Nothing you have to worry about Nagi.”

Bakugo snorted, “Add a ni, and you get Nagini, Voldie’s snake. Rather fitting, if you consider how he took everybody out. Reminds you of a snake.”

“Did you say Panini?”

They looked at each other and then started to laugh. Nagisa pouted, he wasn’t a Panini. He wasn’t food!

“Sorry, sorry,” Karma giggled, “You aren’t emergency food.” “Now that is even worse!” Both of them started arguing, even if it was more of Karma teasing, and slowly dying, while Nagisa tried to defend himself, just spiralling more into hell.

‘Maybe I was wrong?’ Bakugo thought, while watching these two, ‘These two look like somewhat normal kids, and we are in a world with superpowers, so everything is possible. Even if I would totally crush them if I wasn’t held back by those extras last time.’

“So, I have a whole lot of stories from the common room, and pictures, what can you offer?”

Karma grinned, “I have a feeling that we will become good friends.”

The day passed in seconds. The number of stories Karma had was, he has two folders, and Bakugo grinned in delight at the pictures and stories he had of the teachers. Seems like Karma wasn’t half that bad at hacking Irina’s phone, or she just had a horrible password.

From what Bakugo gathered, it was the second option. And before he knew it, he was back in his dorm room, every suspicion he had forgotten.

Irina had Nagisa and Karma sit down in front of her. She had some questions. “Now, Bakugo looked like he had a good shag, or the happiness level he radiated matched that. What did you two do?” The chances of them doing something like that are close to zero.

“Blackmail, one's best friend.”

That was everything Karma had to say. Nagisa was already asleep, and he had his shit-eating grin on. Irina knew that there was no way to get anything else out of them, so she let them go. This whole trip to another world just wasn't good for her.

“Excuse me, Irina?” Ritsu asked, “The rat has listened.”

“Shit, let us hope that they didn’t spill anything.”

<o>

Nezu was, how do you put it? Disappointed in Bakugo? He had watched everything over the boy's phone, or he heard everything over the phone, and had hoped to get some more information on the family. But no, the only thing he knew were not even a handful of names and ruff Quirk description. And the names he could have given could have been nicknames or just fake names. Since even after looking them up in the government database, there wasn’t a fitting match.

Did they know that he was listening?

No way, that would be ridiculous. The reason why he hacked into Bakugo’s phone was so they couldn’t check it. The only thing which he got from this is that Karma and Bakugo both have a lot of Blackmail. A concerning amount of Blackmail.

And he has to have a chat with Midnight and Mic, some of those stories from their school, and current life. That the media hasn’t caught up with that yet.

But that is a topic for another day, now he has to start another plan.

“Excuse me, Mr--” Nemuri looked into the room, and slowly started to back out. Aizawa and Hizashi, who were behind her, wondered what was wrong. She hoped that Nezu hadn't seen or heard her, but her luck wasn’t available that day.

“Oh, just the person I wanted to see.” ‘Seems like I can take this off my to-do list.’ “And Mr. Hizashi, come in. We need to have a talk.” 

They were fucked.


	21. Hello there.

Nemuri and Hizashi were sobbing, while Aizawa silently enjoyed the show. To be honest, he was surprised himself by some of the things named, but more importantly, how come that he "scolded", to put it mildly, them just now? From the looks of it, both of them had a pretty good cover, considering that they had training in this, ever since they were in school.

This was worth getting late to his classes. 10 out of 10, would do it again.

But sadly, not all good things stay, since he had another job to do. Being a hero, sadly. And this time he had to bust an underground-ring, which had all kinds of stuff. From human trafficking to your local drug dealer. Whatever your disgusting heart desired, they had it. For a bunch of villains, they were rather well organised, Aizawa had to give them that.

But he wouldn't get any sleep because of them, so sucks to be them.

He quickly, along with other pro's who assisted and helped, entered the building and started to take out villains left and right, without anybody noticing, until it was too late. The whole organisation, or a big part of it, was taken down in a little below two hours. It was a personal best of Aizawa.

And as he was walking through the now deserted corridors, checking if there weren't any villains hiding, he saw. He saw something, or should he say someone who absolutely shouldn't be there. 

Irina's child Nagisa.

'This- Did he get kidnapped, no, he isn't restrained and isn't showing any signs of having had restraints put on him. And his clothes clearly aren't your casual 'I'm going out type of clothes.' Aizawa sighed, why did children have to cause so much paperwork? Maybe if he can get him out of here without anybody noticing? Scrap that, the whole area is surrounded by police officers and heroes. Aizawa dragged himself over to Nagisa, who just turned around a corner.

'He knows the building layout pretty well,' Aizawa thought, slowly matching Nagisa's speed, who was obviously running now. If he knew that it was Aizawa, or thought that it was a villain, nobody but Nagisa knew at the moment. 'Why can he navigate this building? This is a maze, with a ton of stuff to lead you to death.'

This whole situation was getting bizarre. There was something foul in the air. Aizawa thought if this could have been a Quirk, but that didn't make any sense. If he would see anybody, it would be one of his problem children, not Irina's.

"Damit he is fast," Aizawa cursed, again, picking up speed. 'Who is this kid, and is he sure that he doesn't have a speed or enchantment Quirk?'

"Alright, the game is up, now I am getting serious." He activated his scarf and was ready to capture the little snake, but he had to stop for a moment after turning around another corner which led to a dead end.

There was no Nagisa.

'Was I right? Could it have been a villain's Quirk? But what would they gain from making me run around there compound? And there isn't anybody who could safe them, and buying time would also be stupid. Then they would have done something like a bomb, and not this. I'll have to look into the Quirks of the villains.'

On the other end of the chase, Nagisa was dying. He was now thankfully safe at home, and couldn't feel a single thing, other than the moans of pain of his muscles, who cursed him for this. The sores tomorrow would be a whole nother level of pain.

"I heard a loud crash, Karma if, Nagisa?! Are you alright?" Irina rushed into the room, "What is wrong, you look worse than when the octopus forced you to run a few kilometres at top speeds." 

"Aizawa, fuck- This hurts."

"What is going on, who is cursing like a sailor?" Karasuma entered the room, to see Nagisa sprawled across the floor. The boy's chest was quickly rising up and down like he had just run a marathon. Nagisa did not answer, but thankfully Irina was there and could make something out of the situation.

"Seems like the cat almost got him."

Karasuma rubbed his temples, this would be a big problem. Now the only hope was that Aizawa either didn't see Nagisa at all, which is a stupid thought, or that a villain use a Quirk on him, just to confuse him, which would also be stupid.

"Sorry-"

"Don't force yourself to talk," Karasuma said. "We can't do anything now. It's all now in faith's hands. Let us just hope that he won't go talking to the rat, then we should be relatively safe. And where is Karma anyway? When did he get out of the house?"

"Bakugo- Blackmail-"

"Hush child, don't talk," Irina hushed. What didn't Nagisa get? He should breathe, and not talk. She then turned to Karasuma, "I'll take care of Nagisa, and write Karma a message. Alright?"

He nodded and then left the room.

In another part of the city, in a small cafe, Karma and Bakugo sat together, having a rather interesting conversation, which involved a lot of blackmail. The owners were scared. But because of this, Karma did not hear his phone ring or vibrate.

"And?" Karasuma asked Irina, she had sent Karma a message half an hour ago, but still no answer. She looked at him, "Should I ask somebody from my job to look over him? Or should I skip the thing I had planned with class 1a? I know that they were all excited about the excursion, but it looks like Nagisa is coming up with a cold. The thing is at night, so I still have enough time to cancel. I know that you and Ritsu have to go meet one of the big bosses of the dark side, so I don't want to burden you with that..."

"Looking at everything, it might be best that you ask somebody from work. This will be a good chance for you to relax, and I don't want to take it from you."

"But what if they-"

"Do you think that pro's will integrate a sick child? No matter how interested somebody is, they are heroes, they wouldn't do that to a child, especially a sick one. Just make sure that Nemuri isn't alone in the house. I don't trust her with anything."

"Alright."

Irina pulled out her phone, and gave her friend a call, who she had saved under 'Sadi-Queen'.

"Oh yeah~" Midnight purred, "Any more stories for me? You have an excursion with 1A, right? So what did they do again?"

"You sound like somebody found out about your alcohol dealing with Hizashi when you were in school."

"Oh, that's because they were busted."

"Aizawa?"

"The one and only, so why did you call this moron?" "Hey!""If you want to get a drink, she is on school arrest, and can't go anywhere. I know that the little trip with my problem children is later."

"Well, I wanted to ask if she could look over Nagisa since it seems like he came down with a cold, and my husband has a few things to do regarding work, so he can't stay, and I can't seem to reach karma. I think that he and Bakugo might be somewhere, but I have a few things to do, so I have to leave the house..."

"And you don't want to leave Nagisa alone, I presume?" He asked.

"Yes, but now that Nemuri and I am guessing Hizashi have a no-no, for leaving the school, I might have to cancel the trip. I know the class was excited, but the health of my child is more important."

"I could look after him," Aizawa offered. "I know enough about taking care of sick people, and Eri is spending the whole day with Nezu and Chiyo, so I am free."

"You would?" Irina asked, even if it was absolutely the wrong choice to do, considering that he had chased Nagisa around the villain hideout, and that is the reason why Nagisa has a cold in the first place. "If you don't mind, could you come now? Do you even know my address, wait a minute?" Aizawa received an SMS on his phone. "There, come as fast as possible please!" And she hung up.

So Aizawa left, leaving Hizashi and Nemuri alone with a pissed genius, so he could take care of a child.

Aizawa arrived in ten minutes, even if it would have taken 20 legally. But it was worth it if he didn't have to listen to his class complain because they couldn't leave in time, or even go on the field trip. Irina even waited at the door for him. She had a large suitcase in one hand, and was on the phone in the other, discussing something in another language. Since she heard the word Karma, he guessed that it was the little devil on the other line of the phone.

"Oh there you are!" she exclaimed, handing him a piece of paper, which came out of thin air, "All information is on there, try not to enter the basement, it's a mess I tell you, and Nagisa will be rather quiet, so you can just chill in the living room, thanks again!" And like that, she dashed off.

Behind him, he heard somebody slap his face, so he turned around, and a rather well-built man, which he remembered to be Irina's husband.

"Please excuse my wife," he sighed, "She can be a handful at times, as you can see, and have probably experienced it if you have worked with her." His face was set in stone, and if it wasn't for Aizawa's job, he couldn't have believed somebody if they told him that this man even knew what emotions are.

"It's alright, I am used to those types of people, my high school friend and colleague is the same."

"Oh, excuse my manners, my name is Karasuma Tadaomi, pleasure to make your acquaintance," he held out his hand, and Aizawa took and shook it, "Aizawa Shoto." Aizawa introduced himself.

"Now, would you like a small tour, or do you think that you will be alright alone?" He asked. "I do have a little time for that."

"I'll be fine."

"Alright then, please do take care of Nagisa, and ignore Karma if he decides to show up. Even if I doubt that, considering that he and Bakugo," Another long sigh, "I don't even want to think about that. Keep your eyes and ear out at work, you will need it." And with these words, he walked off.

'Alright?' Aizawa thought, entering the house, he didn't even realise that he held the key, 'When did they, not important right now. First I have to see how the kid is doing.' Setting your priorities first.

He slowly walked to the first floor, where Nagisa was, according to the note handed to him. There were a few doors on the floor, but he guessed that the light red and blue door belonged to Nagisa. 'So they share a room? I have to watch my step, who knows what Karma put in there, he seems crazy enough to boobytrap his own room.'

So he opened it, and it wasn't a surprise when a pie came flying. Aizawa simply dodged it and went to the bed. "Hello Nagisa, Irina probably told you, but I'll look over you."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Thanks again, and sorry to be a bother."

"Don't worry about it, so, any traps I have to watch out for? And do you need anything?"

"The basement. Just don't. And a fresh cold towel, please?"

"Sure thing problem child." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://discord.gg/udxRZxwx
> 
> My discord chat, why don't you join?


	22. Note to myself, listen to children next time.

Aizawa was in the living room, wondering what he could do. Of course, one option could be to ask Nagisa questions, but at this point, he suspected that it wasn’t Nagisa that he saw, since the only thing he saw was the blue hair and small figure. But a villain could have also been tiny and have blue hair. And even if it was Nagisa, questioning him now would only harm Aizawa’s investigations in the future.

He knew that searching the rooms on the floor above it would be a stupid idea since the door to Nagisa’s room was open, and he could be spotted every time because no matter how good you are, you can always mess up.

And the rooms on this floor were nothing special, and he had read every book in the library already, so there was nothing there to keep him busy. Television was always something he couldn’t stand, due to the bad acting, since most actors just can’t bring out true emotions, and the news was just boring. Napping would be considered rude, even if there isn’t anybody watching him at the moment.

And the only place he didn’t look in? The basement.

‘Sure, Karma is a prankster, but it can’t be that bad, right?’ Aizawa wondered while looking at the door, which might entertain him a little. ‘I have seen the projectile above, but that wasn’t anything too special, and I can doge if more comes my way. So why is my gut telling me no? It’s just a basement.’ His mind echoed, ‘Irina’s basement’, but he decided to ignore that. His mind tried to reason with him again, ‘She and Nemuri are like two copies, just look different.’ But Aizawa wasn’t in any situation, where his gut and mind had a word to say. So against all better judgment, he went to the door.

Without even thinking about checking if there would be any traps, because why would there, this is a family house, the door opened, and he entered. Now, he would have expected a dozen projectiles to aim for him, but to his surprise, anything was yet to come at him.

‘Maybe he works on stuff down there, and didn’t boobytrap it? But I guess that I understand the warning, it could be a little tricky to get yourself caught in one of his traps, which he doesn’t use. It’s the same with new equipment.’

Aizawa started to look around, slowly moving forward. They were exercising bikes, and what not to train, even if some things were covered in plain blankets, so he couldn’t see what was under it. But they aren’t too long in this house, so having some unpacked stuff isn’t too unusual, and he knew that he couldn’t move anything, because Irina always knew when something which belonged to her was touched.

‘But where are the pranks?’ Aizawa wondered as he walked to the last door in the basement, ‘Maybe in that room over there? But nothing seems to have been booby-trapped, like I expected.’

Slowly, approaching the last door, he began thinking of what could await him there. Way too much neon paint, or glitter? Glitter seemed reasonable. At this point, his gut was screaming at him to return the fuck to the couch and nap, but Aizawa came this far, so he would continue. And then? Then he opened the door.

A blur of pinkish-purple, and something hitting his head. Then it all turned black.

Ritsu stared at the body under her, the metal pipe she used to knock him out, held in her left, she was just so thankful that the man wasn’t dead, or else there would have been problems. They would have needed to fake something, and kidnap Nagisa to another location, and so much more.

Honestly, why don’t humans listen when you tell them not? She thanked herself, because she decided to watch the man, and putting something over devices and material which shouldn’t be in your day to day family household.

“Now, what to do with him?” Ritsu asked herself, and then grinned, maybe it was time to use the knowledge Karma had downloaded into her brain, while she was on his phone. “Oh, you will regret ever entering this basement, hope you like glitter~”

Aizawa slowly awoke with a sound he hated. The obnoxious clicking which cameras made, and he always associated with the press, those little fucks, don’t know what privacy is. So he awoke, and now that he was paying attention to his surroundings, he could hear laughter. _Familiar_ laughter.

“AHAHAHAHAHAHHA,” Bakugo was laying on the floor, absolutely dying. The class would never allow Aizawa to live this down if he sent them pictures. But why waste it, when you can have blackmail? “Holy shit, send me everything later Karma, I can’t- Look at him!” Karma grinned, and continued to take pictures. He really did have to tip his hat for Ritsu, who probably did this.

“What is-?” Aizawa asked. He had finally sat up, and seen the sobbing Bakugo, or more like hysterically crying, while hitting the floor with his fist over and over. He could barely move, and he had a killer headache, and he didn’t even drink!

While wondering what happened, Karma decided that it would be a good time to pull a large mirror in front of him, so he could look at himself, and Aizawa just stared. Who allowed Eri to pick him an outfit? He was in a big, princess-like dress, which was neon pink and had some darker shades of red as ribbons all over it. His hair, don’t get him started. It was sticky, and full of glitter, and not just one colour, but almost every obnoxiously bright colour one could come up with. The hells were a whole nother story.

“How, what?”

“Seems like you entered the basement, ay?” Karma grinned, if it was possible to stretch his previous one out even more, “Seems like my thing worked, somewhat. You weren't supposed to be knocked out for who knows how long, good thing that I loaded that bad boy.” This was a lie, he had received a message from Ritsu, and was just playing along. “If it wasn’t for Nagisa, you would have stayed down there for a few hours, so make sure to thank him later.”

Bakugo continued to die, while Aizawa was still trying to figure out the smaller details.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell Irina anything, we all knew that you would have entered the basement, with or without warning. It was an obvious thing to do, everybody has the urge to discover.” No, that was a fucking lie. They did not think about Aizawa, one of the people who have a lick of common sense in them, to enter the basement, after everybody told him not to, and Karma would absolutely send Irina a picture of Aizawa in a glittery princess dress, without context. “You probably know where the bathroom is, so go freshen up a bit, and then you can go, or stay for the night. Your choice. Karasuma has run into some trouble with his work, so he will stay overnight, and you know about Irina anyway.”

And that’s the story of how Aizawa was thrown out of a house, with glitter in his hair. And the pictures which were taken on that glorious day would be forever engraved in the school's yearbooks.

Bakugo left a little after Aizawa, since he still had a trip to go on, no matter how much he wanted to laugh maniacally over the pictures, and spending the night adding more to the blackmail folder regarding the teachers, school sadly called. Karma saluted as he left the house.

Karma was dead, as he made sure that Bakugo was gone.

“This could have been worse,” Nagisa commented, taking a seat beside the limp and unmoving body of Karma. The other boy just groaned. Nagisa gave him a head pat, “There, there. You’ve done a good job today, and thank you to Ritsu.”

“Don’t worry too much about it. Oh, and I might add, that the machine is almost finished. We will be able to leave sooner than thought. Now the question is, how much do you want to mess with everybody?”

“Yes.”

<o>

Now, Nagisa and Karma finally had time for themself, and with that, they knew that the weekend was theirs to take. They wouldn’t be bothered by a soul in this world, and now, it was a good time for a date, or dates, depending on how you looked at it. Nothing would ruin it, or so they thought.

As they walked through the city, a villain just had to attack and take Nagisa captive.

“Nobody moves, or this kid gets it!” The rather large man spoke, holding a knife at Nagisa's throat. Everybody but Karma and the captured Nagisa were freaking out. ‘Huh, not an everyday thing you see, a villain with a knife,’ both boys thought. A Hero tried, and miserably failed, to negotiate, but the villain just wouldn’t let go of the _little child_. Karma watched a little amused, since he was at the frontlines, due to him being Nagisa’s “big brother”. The heroes' asses would be kicked after this.

“Now listen here you worthless fucks!” the villain exclaimed, his tone showing that he thought that he was the king right now, and nobody could do anything to him. A monarchist. But like all rulers have had the same pattern of death, it was always the closest person.

Nagisa’s rage was slowly building up, and a few more pro’s arrived, along with Midnight. She spotted Karma, and asked what was going on, confusing the others, because why would Midnight talk to a child who couldn’t do anything in this situation? It was more efficient to just start negotiating with the villain.

“Well, thank you for asking, since it seems like these morons,” see heroes, “Have to go back to school, since they don’t know the basic procedure of such situations. Nagisa is pissed since our date was sort of crushed…” The heroes choked.

“Ah- Then why are we here?” Karma shrugged, asking, “Publicity?”

“Now wait a minute!” And all of them started to argue, ignoring the villain and its hostage. Even the media was more focused on the fight than the duo, which was just staring at the fight. The villain looked down, and Nagisa looked up, and before the taller male could realize what was going on, he was bitten. Nagisa used this chance to get to the villain's neck and cut off his oxygen supply.

“Can you all stop?!” One of the heroes roared, “We have a problem, a child has been-” He turned around, to see a smiling Nagisa dragging the unconscious body of a villain behind him. “I think this is yours~” He dropped the T-Shirt, which he was using to drag the body around, and then grabbed Karma, leaving the scene.

The Heroes didn’t even try stopping them.

But sadly, bad things will only crumble away faster. Nezu has been watching through the media, and his brain was working, and things slowly started to put themselves into their place.

With delight, Nezu laughed, sipping his tea, he knew what was going on, oh how sure he was.

Even, if what he had gathered, was just the tip of the iceberg. 


	23. Another reason to hate Nezu, and a pissy Nagisa.

It was time for a meeting, since soon, they would be gone from this world/dimension/ or whatever it was. But the point stood, they couldn’t risk any slip-ups, or they would be stuck in this curse and brainless world. So this was an absolutely _serious_ and _professional_ meeting.

“Let me turn the whole school pink! Teachers, students, just everything!” Karma insisted, and Ritsu seems to agree.

“No, you can’t do something so stupid!”

“It isn’t stupid!”

“No is no!”

Nagisa sipped some tea as he watched the two adults shout at two teens, not to turn an international school which is safer than most government buildings, pink. Neon pink with lots of glitter. He honestly would mind too much, Karma was always a little bit dramatic, and with Ritsu’s help he could pull it off after they had left. Time set glitter bombs or something, who knows.

After another sip of his tea, he realized that it was empty, and decided to get himself some more. After excusing himself, he left the library, which was surprisingly used, and went to the kitchen, and there he found a rat.

A rather filthy rat, who looked like he owned the world.

“Hello there, Mr Nezu,” Nagisa calmly greeted and took the pot filled with steaming water, which the rat obviously had prepared. “What brings you to us on this day?”

“Well, I had a few questions, and you might be able to help me solve some of them. But there is quite a ruckus in the library, isn’t there? Is everything alright? It seems like it’s rather soundproof, and I don’t have habits of listening into conversations.”

Internally, Nagisa had to raise an eyebrow, how could one tell so many lies in one sentence? “Well, Karma thinks of pulling off a rather, how do I put it, prank with unnecessary risks, and Irina and Karasuma aren’t the biggest fans of it.”

“My take then, this isn’t a fitting time to talk?”

“It depends, would you like to save Karma from a pissy Irina, or keep your head?”

“I’d rather keep my head, thank you for sparing me of such a faith, but maybe you could help me? I have seen that you are quite smart in your own ways.”

‘Manipulation? What a low blow, even for the rat,’ Nagisa thought, but decided to play along, and put on a mask. A little embarrassed, heating up his cheeks by thinking of Karma, when he comes out of the shower, to appear flustered, he answered, “You flatter me sir, but I would love to be of assistance. What do you need?”

Nezu smiled softly, closing his eyes. He looked innocent, but his mind wasn’t. ‘He can even fake, looking flustered? If it wasn’t for my knowledge, I, _I_ , would have bought and eaten out of his hands. This kid is way too dangerous, just what is Irina trying to do, or is it a villain organisation like I suspected as a second option?’

“You see, I have a few questions about your family, your family by blood, I might add.” Nagisa took in a defensive position, even if it wasn’t obvious, but Nezu saw, of course. “I have gathered some information about them, but nothing major, that could have explained your break down in my school. You must understand, I care about the teachers in my school _and_ their families, so if you don’t mind too much? And some information on Karma would also be nice, since it seems like his past also wasn’t a fun one.”

‘This little fuck-. Now I have to give him an answer, because if I don’t he will start asking even more questions and he might figure out something he shouldn’t.’

“Nagisa? Are you alright?” Nazu asked, snapping the boy out of his thoughts. ‘Did he have a panic attack? He was hyperventilating, or something like that, or could it have been an act?’

“I’m- Well, have you ever heard of something called the witness protection program?”

“Yes, I indeed have. Over the years it has changed a bit, and it fell a little silent, due to new regulations due to Quirks. Are you trying to tell me that it is still active? I believe that I have heard rumours that they are still active in America, but I never quite believed it.”

“Yes, yes it is. Mostly for Quirkless kids, who get into situations which are rather, I think you understand what I want to say. And sometimes even kids and teens whose Quirks were stamped as dangerous. You might not believe it, but they don’t like handling such children, and then they turn into villains.”

“I understand, but what does that have to---”

“Absolute silence. A Quirk which allows the user to blend into the surrounding masses of people, or other places,” both turned around to see Karasuma standing, with crossed arms, “They used Nagisa's Quirk, and taught him how to kill. Happy now?”

“I never-”

“Sometimes it’s best to keep things as they are, even if they ich you to search for an answer, now please leave my house, or I will call the cops, and no, I do not care that you are the principal of the school my wife works for. Scram.”

Nezu did.

After double-checking that there were no bugs or other devices planted on Nagisa, or in the rest of the house, they all sat down in the library again.

“That could have gone terribly in so many ways.”

“2.78 Million ways to be a little more specific.”

“I won’t even ask how you know.”

“Now, to the important stuff, what should we do?” Karma asked, interrupting Ritsu and Irina. “The Rat might have laid off for now, but he will come back, and ask about me, or he might harass Irina, not in the way you think, at work.” Irina muttered, “Thanks for pointing that out smarty pants.”

Ritsu raised her hand, and then started to speak, “Well, the machine will be done in a few days. While we could go right now, I would prefer to do a few last check-ups, if you understand what I mean. Wouldn’t want to lose any limbs.”

“Could you give us a date?” Karasuma asked, “Then I can start cutting contacts.”

“Monday or Tuesday.”

“Then I think we have a plan, Karma, you go take Nagisa and keep him in his room, can’t risk a villain kidnapping you again, Irina, you quit your job, now you have a perfect excuse, and I will cut the underground contacts. Ritsu, if you don’t mind faking footage of cameras? So it looks like we left the country?”

“Of course.”

“Then let’s go. The thing we have been working towards, don’t let it fail.”

<o>

“You are quitting?!” Nemuri shouted, breaking a few eardrums, but it’s not like she cared. Her best friend, platonic soulmate, her other part, was leaving! And not just the job, but the country! “I need answers, so spill!” Irina sighed, this has been going on for an hour. What was she supposed to do? Tell them that the rat has harassed her family, and get pro’s hooked on the topic, and then allow them to research? Then they would be really damned.

“As previously said, it is a rather private matter which I don’t want to talk about-” “Bullshit!” A few other teachers join the conversations, in hopes of keeping Nemuri quiet. Even Eri joined, asking why her friends were going away. But the worst part was, when Mina entered the teachers room, to drop off some papers, another teacher gave her.

“You are leaving?!” She exclaimed, dropping the papers, which were not important anymore.

And if it wasn’t bad enough that due to Mina’s and Nemuris combined screeching, the whole school got notified of the resignation of Irina, Bakugo just had to arrive at their door, asking to speak to Nagisa and Karma, and who could tell a teen with anger issues no? Masochists could, but not an exhausted Irina.

“Karma!” Bakugo kicked the door open, turning on the light.

Karma sat up annoyed, the blanket covering the still sleeping Nagisa from Bakugo’s view. “What?” He barked. It was cold, and he didn’t have a shirt on, so the faster he could snuggle back into the cover of the bed, the better.

“You are leaving? Why! The school is going crazy with theories, it’s like a Todoroki virus is going around. Nobody knows where it begins or ends!”

“That’s all? We are leaving, what more is there to say. Good night.” And he went back to sleep, but Bakugo wouldn’t take that as an answer, so he decided to snatch the blanket of Karma, and the now very awake Nagisa. “Huh, why is Nagisa---” Bakugo didn’t get to finish the sentence, since Nagisa had thrown a pillow at him, and grabbed the blanket which had been taken.

“Sorry? Anyway, I just need answers, so if you don’t mind? I need one of you.” Nagisa threw Karma out of the bed, ignoring his protests, and pulled the blanket over his head. Bakugo accepted the offering and dragged Karma out to the hall.

“Will I now get my answers?”

“Depends how quiet you will stay.”

“What do you mean?”

Karma sighed, before sitting down on the cold floor. Maybe they should have bought a carpet when they had the chance. “You know your principle, Nezu?” Bakugo nodded, how couldn’t he. “He has been rather annoying and asking too many questions about our past. I might have told you a few things, which he probably knows, but he just wants more. Super Geniuses don’t take a no, it seems.”

Bakugo stayed quiet, so, the principle was the reason? Or maybe because they had a rather disturbing past, which one shouldn’t talk about. It would make sense, thinking back on it. The way both of them acted, the little lecture Karma gave them, Nagisa’s abilities to wild a gun, Irina’s crazy disguising skills, and whatever her husband can do. After a minute he spoke, “I understand, and I won’t ask any more questions, thank you for being a good friend, I guess, and I do hope that we can continue texting when you get back.”

“I don’t think Nagisa will appreciate if I start sexting with somebody-”

“That’s not what I mean, and you know it!”

“Calm your tits, why so flushed. Maybe you have a crush on me? I couldn’t blame you, after all, have you seen me?”

“You are the worst Karma.”

“Thank you~.”

<o>

The students have gathered up on Sunday, to throw Irina a party, before she leaves, thanking her for everything she has done. They have gathered some money, or used Endeavors credit card, you never know, and thrown together a lot of food. Sadly, even Nezu was attending, and Irina couldn’t kick him out, or else she had to explain many things, for which there was no time.

“Excuse me? Professor Irina?” Izuku asked.

“What is it?”

“Well,” he held out a nicely wrapped package, “We were thinking a lot about what gift we should give you when we decided on a photo album.”

“That is very nice, but how did you even get so many pictures?” Irina asked as she examined the package, it was rather thick, and even if there was a lot of written stuff, like notes in it, they couldn’t have filled it up to such an extent.

“Well, Momo and Todoroki have found somebody who’s Quirk allows them to make pictures of memories he has seen, and then we just added somebody with a memory transfer Quirk, and, yeah.”

Irina, was truly shocked. Why do kids have to be so sappy?

“Ye, ye, who cares now, let’s get this party rolling!”

“Denki, is that alcohol?!”

Irina smiled softly, while she would miss these brats, she had to get back to her own life.


End file.
